Le client
by cchope
Summary: Edward Cullen, sexy, arrogant, coureur de jupons mais aussi président de Masen Corp est accusé d'harcèlement sexuel, Isabella Swan...
1. Note

Bonjour à tous

Bienvenue sur ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire à la toute fin de votre lecture, j'ai tous les mois encore des centaines de visiteurs mais plus beaucoup de reviews puisqu'elle est finie… snifffff j'aime toujours autant savoir ce que vous en pensez.

J'envisage de reprendre cette fic en rating M, dites-moi votre avis?

Bonne lecture

Christina


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le roi du monde

Assis à mon bureau, dans l'une des plus grandes tours de New York, je désespère.

A chaque fois que je raccroche d'un appel avec Esmé, ma tante qui me sert de substitut de mère depuis 21 ans, je suis agacé. Encore une fois, elle a orchestré un rendez-vous pour moi lors d'une soirée de charité qui a lieu dans 2 jours.

Depuis quelques mois maintenant la crise nous a obligé à fermer quelques filiales, l'image de la compagnie se ternit, c'est pourquoi il semble judicieux à mes proches de me caser. Selon eux, je suis le célibataire le plus en vue de ma génération et un mariage avec une fille de bonne famille apaiserait les esprits des autres actionnaires et détournerait à la population une actualité people croustillante et plus divertissante que la crise.

A 26 ans, je suis à la tête d'un des plus grand groupe mondial, à la mort de mes parents j'ai hérité de la majorité des actions de Masen Corp. J'ai exigé le poste de président, il y a seulement quelques mois. Je connais cette entreprise depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai voulu attendre d'acquérir un savoir et des compétences qui me permettraient de diriger avec brio cette société. D'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, j'ai très jeune acquis de multiples diplômes qui m'ont permis d'être crédible auprès des autres actionnaires.

Aujourd'hui je crois avoir fait mes preuves auprès d'eux, même si j'agace par mon arrogance et ma confiance en soi. Pour certains, je suis l'homme à abattre.

Personnellement, en toute objectivité, je n'ai pas de défaut, j'excelle dans tout ce que j'entreprends, mon seul point perfectible est peut-être les femmes.

Je suis volage, coureur de jupon, croqueur de femmes, collectionneur, insatisfait et exigent ! Bref la femme selon moi doit être belle, sexy sans être vulgaire, sur de soi sans être suffisante, intelligente et vive. Vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai pas encore rencontré une femme comme cela. L'aurais-je fait ? J'aurais été trop prétentieux pour l'admettre, enfin selon Esmé je me dois de rester ouvert à ce qui m'entoure.

C'est pourquoi Esmé s'évertue a multiplié les rendez-vous, malheureusement elle ne me trouve que des filles à papa qui n'attendent qu'une chose attirer mes bonnes grâces. Mais elles sont tellement vides, tellement superficielles, tellement prévisibles… tellement comme Tanya.

Tanya mon assistante, sans commentaire, mais elle a le mérite de savoir me détendre comme personne, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. J'appuie donc sur l'interphone.

-Tanya dans mon bureau, tout de suite

Elle ouvre la porte quelques secondes après, son bloc note à la main et son sourire aguicheur, à croire qu'elle attendait derrière. C'est une belle femme blonde, grande, des yeux verts, un corps de mannequin, mais le tout est un peu vulgaire, son parfum est trop prononcé et la peau de son visage est poudreux. Au travail, elle est plus physique qu'intellectuelle, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours un sourire moqueur quand elle rentre avec son calepin, à chaque fois elle le décode comme un sourire appréciateur, si elle savait vraiment….

En une phrase, un regard, je sais qu'elle comprendra ce dont j'ai besoin, je me décale du bureau en lui disant que j'ai besoin d'être soulagé.

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirige vers moi, tout en se déhanchant se voulant sensuel ou sexy, le résultat est juste grossier. Elle se débarrasse du calepin, se lèche les lèvres et se met à genoux entre mes jambes. Il faut cependant l'admettre elle très bonne suceuse, elle arrivera à me faire échapper de mes pensées quelques instants.

Ayant une réunion tard dans la journée avec de nouveaux entrepreneurs jeunes, pleins d'idées, audacieux et vraiment perspicaces, mon rendez-vous organisé par Esmé devait me retrouver à mon bureau pour qu'on puisse faire connaissance en allant au gala de charité.

J'apprécie beaucoup ce genre de réunion pouvoir converser avec des esprits vivaces et plein de vie, ça me change des regards belliqueux de toutes ses filles ou des actionnaires ronchons. J'aime me confronter à des esprits pensants qui n'ont pas peur d'affirmer leur opinion. Bref c'est avec plein d'entrain que je sors de réunion tout en sachant que ma soirée à venir constituerait l'inverse de ce moment.

Discutant toujours avec mes futurs collaborateurs, je découvre une Tanya debout, raide qui à l'air passablement énervé et une jeune fille frêle, insipide, surlookée bref une fille à papa pétrifiée, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

Gentleman à mes heures, je me dirige vers la nouvelle, je lui tends la main :

-Miss Stanley, je suppose

Cette dernière glousse avec un sourire enjôleur, la soirée va être longue, je lui fais le baise main, alors que je me retourne vers les entrepreneurs pour leur souhaiter une bonne soirée, quand ma tête pivote à vitesse vertigineuse sur la gauche. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que j'entends crier :

-Comment oses-tu t'afficher avec une pouffe plutôt qu'avec moi ?

Je me détourne vers Tanya qui vient de me gifler, elle est en train de me faire une scène, je ne lui avais jamais rien promis, je vois alors 4 paires d'yeux me scrutant, attendant ma réaction. Ma réponse fusa :

-Tu as 5 minutes pour rassembler tes affaires, un tel comportement ne peut être accepté de la part d'une de mes collaboratrices.

-Je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Me cracha-t-elle.

Je l'ignorai pour retourner mon attention sur les spectateurs, je m'excusai en dirigeant tout ce petit monde aux ascenseurs, laissant une Tanya plus énervé que jamais.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je préviens la sécurité de s'assurer que d'ici quelques minutes, Tanya quitte bien le bâtiment en laissant ses cartes d'accès. Je salue les entrepreneurs avant de prendre un taxi avec cette Miss Stanley.

Le trajet se fait en silence, je suis trop énervé pour accorder mon attention à cette fille plus que nécessaire. Je suis outré par l'attitude de Tanya, maintenant j'allais être débarrassé d'elle. J'exulte presque, mon seul regret est qu'elle ne serait plus à disposition pour mes besoins sexuels mais je n'aurai plus à ignorer l'espoir dans ses yeux, ses pathétiques allusions sur un éventuel nous, ses provocations, non décidemment je n'allais pas regretter son renvoi.

A notre arrivée à la soirée de charité, je me conduis tel qu'Esmé me l'avait appris en parfait gentleman. J'ouvre la portière à cette Jessica et lui propose mon bras, elle glousse une nouvelle fois. En 30 minutes passer en sa compagnie je n'avais pas encore entendu sa voix et j'en étais heureux surtout quand elle me remercia de sa voix nasillarde.

A peine entrée que les mondanités commencent, des sourires, des poignés de mains, ma cavalière n'est pas très loquace et préfère visiblement s'exprimer en gloussant. Dieu que la soirée allait être longue, il faut vraiment que je demande à Esmé d'arrêter ses manigances.

Je m'ennuis fortement, je n'arrête pas de regarder ma montre en attendant une heure convenable pour partir. Ma compagne de soirée elle se comporte de manière excessivement possessive malgré ma froideur et mon indifférence à son égard. A chaque occasions, elle pose sa main sur mon bras, elle boit littéralement mes paroles, c'est pathétique.

Alors que l'heure de ma délivrance approche, j'aperçois Jane vient qui se dirige vers moi.. Jane se rapproche le plus d'une compagne potentielle, c'est en quelques sorte ma régulière. C'est une belle femme blonde plutôt petite avec de grands yeux bleus, pourvu d'un art de converser très appréciable, fille à papa certes mais de bon parti.

Nous aurions pu tous les deux former un couple, s'il y avait eu ce je ne sais quoi qui fait toute la différence. Jane est mon double féminin. Nous nous retrouvons quelques fois pour se donner du plaisir et après c'était toujours sans rancune et à la prochaine.

Tout en marchant vers nous, Jane m'interpelle, je me lève pour l'embrasser

-Ravi de te revoir, Jane, lui dis-je avec mon sourire en coin

-Moi de même Edward, ça fait si longtemps, me répond elle en souriant.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une main se pose sur mon bras et j'entends Jessica me dire :

-Tu ne me présentes pas à ton amie ?

Là, j'hallucine, je regrette définitivement quand elle ne parle pas, elle se fait très bien comprendre en gloussant, avec mes dernières forces pour rester un gentleman, je m'exécute non sans faire des yeux ronds.

-Jane je te présente, euh…. Tout compte fait il ne doit plus subsister d'âme de gentleman en moi, je sais c'est moche mais je n'ai pas pu résister, ça en vaut le coup vu la tête de Jessica, elle se reprend et dit

-Jessica Stanley, en tendant sa main à Jane

-Oui, voilà. fis-je théâtralement, ma cavalière imposée par Esmé, tu connais sa propension à vouloir me caser avec une fille à papa.

Jane me répondit tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire

-Edward, tu es incorrigible. Voyons un peu de considération pour cette pauvre Jessica.

Jessica a un hoquet de surprise, d'indignation et se rassoit.

-J'espère que j'aurai de nouveau l'occasion de te recroiser prochainement Jane

-Egalement, en espérant que cette fois-ci, tu ne sois pas attaché à un boulet.

Je ris de bon cœur avec Jane.


	3. Chapter 2

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés un commentaire (notamment les non-inscrits : Alicia, Liliane, Jenny), et qui ont mis cette fic en favori ou alerte. _

**Chapitre 2 : ça n'aurait pas été pire qu'une annonce dans le journal !**

Voilà une semaine que Tanya avait quitté la société. J'ai reçu une quantité impressionnante de CV pour la remplacer mais je me questionnais sur son utilité professionnel, un gardien aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire.

Avouons-le, la première fonction de Tanya était de me satisfaire, puis accessoirement de filtrer les visiteurs indésirables. C'est Mme Cope qui avait le rôle d'une vraie assistante. C'est elle qui gérait mon emploi du temps, tapait les rapports et divers courriers, bref m'assistait dans mon travail. Mme Cope faisait presque partie des meubles, elle était déjà là du temps de mon père, c'est une personne de l'ombre, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, elle est consciencieuse, loyale, réservée et efficace.

Peut-être que si je lui demandais elle accepterait de changer de bureau pour venir face au mien et évincer les visiteurs intempestifs. Je devrais alors faire une croix sur les petits plaisirs au bureau, c'était toute une décision. Je m'amusais alors de ma propre bêtise !

Ce matin était comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, comme si tout le personnel et les habitants de New-York s'étaient donné le mot que mon bureau n'était pas gardé. C'était un défilé incessant, j'envisageais sérieusement de prendre un gardien de sécurité en attente de prendre ma décision sur une nouvelle assistante. Et pourquoi pas un nouveau assistant ? Non décidemment non, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus !

C'est sur ses considérations, qu'un coursier fit son apparition, il avait un pli à me remettre en main propre. Je signais son reçu et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Le choc.

Cette salope de Tanya me poursuivait en justice pour harcèlement sexuel. Je pinçais mon nez pour essayer de réfléchir et me calmer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit lutin. Avant de la reconnaître, j'avais déjà craché :

-QUOI !

-Quel accueil ! me répondit ma sœur

-Excuse moi Alice, ce n'est pas le moment pourrions-nous nous voir plus tard ?

-NON, j'ai le pressentiment que tu as besoin de moi, que tu as des ennuis.

Je relevais la tête pour regarder Alice, incrédule, elle a toujours fait preuve d'une intuition et d'un 6ème sens hors-norme. Alice est en réalité ma cousine mais ayant toujours vécu avec son frère Emmett et ses parents, je la considère plus comme une sœur.

-Et malheureusement tu as raison. Lui répondis-je en lui tendant le courrier.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Ne peux-tu donc pas garder ta queue rangé au bureau ? Bordel tu fais chier !

J'attends qu'elle finisse ses lamentations en levant les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

-Comment vas-tu faire ? Ce n'est pas avec ta bande de vieux avocats pervers que tu vas te sortir de là !

-Comment ça ? J'étais stupéfait par sa réactivité et sa capacité d'analyse, tout en étant un fan de son franc parler.

-Ben oui, tu ne seras jamais crédible quand ces vieux vicelards bedonnants seront les premiers à baver en voyant Tanya. M'explique-t-elle.

-Oui tu n'as pas tort. Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

-OK, tu sais quoi ? Magasiner des vêtements ou des avocats et bien ça ne doit pas être trop différents, non ? Je suis la meilleure pour ce qui est de trouver la perle rare. S'enthousiasme-t-elle.

-Euh…

-T'inquiètes, me coupa-t-elle, je m'en occupe, fais moi confiance, je te recontacte pour te donner ton rendez-vous.

Sur ce elle me quitte en me faisant un clin d'œil, la journée s'annonçait longue.

Je me réfugiais dans le travail pour essayer d'oublier les manigances de Tanya, l'avantage c'est que je pus prendre des décisions concernant un prochain gros projet hôtelier que nous avions à cœur.

A 17 heure, je reçu enfin un texto d'Alice :

_RDV à 14h demain chez Hale et Swan, n'oublies pas le dîner ce soir chez les parents_

Il était temps pour moi de quitter le bureau. Evidemment j'avais zappé le dîner mais étonnamment pour moi je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seul ce soir et j'étais content de l'invitation. J'appelais donc Esmé pour savoir si je devais apporter quelques choses. Je crois que je l'ai laissé sans voix, elle me répondit alors : « non mon chéri vient vers 19h, je suis tellement contente que nous soyons tous réunis ».

Pendant tout le trajet, je tergiversais, allais-je dire à ma famille mes soucis juridiques. Je n'avais pas très envie de voir la peine d'Esmé ou les yeux remplis de reproche de mon père, on pire encore les sarcasmes d'Emmett.

A mon arrivée, Esmé m'accueille un peu comme le fils prodige enfin de retour à la maison. En même temps, ça fait plus de 3 mois que je ne me suis pas rendu chez eux. La villa blanche me manquait-elle, elle était située à une cinquantaine de km de New York. Dès que je franchis le portail, je me suis senti à la maison, malgré mon magnifique loft donnant sur Central park, c'était bien ici que je considérais comme mon chez moi, mon refuge.

Tout le monde était déjà là quand je franchis la porte sur leurs exclamations :

-Je vous ais donc tant manqué que ça ? Claironnais-je.

-Et encore plus, répondit Esmé.

-ça fait plaisir de te voir à la maison, me dit Carlisle en m'étreignant.

-Alors vieille branche, toujours pas casé ? me demanda Emmett en me tapant dans le dos.

-Comme toi, je suppose, répondis-je.

Je vis ce dernier faire une grimace, ah il y avait peut-être sujet à discussion.

Je m'approchai enfin d'Alice pour lui donner une accolade en lui soufflant à l'oreille

-Pas un mot sur Tanya.

Elle se recule avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

La soirée en compagnie de ma famille est plaisante, chacun parle de ses nouveaux projets et des aboutissements d'autres. Alice rêve de monter sa propre entreprise de stylisme, Emmett sa salle de sport. Carlisle et Esmé ont tous les deux beaucoup de travail mais souhaitent faire un beau voyage. Je parlai peu de moi, en ce qui me concerne ce n'était pas réjouissant en ce moment.

De nous 3, Alice, Emmett et moi, même si j'étais le plus coureur personne n'avait de relation sérieuse, pas un de nous n'avait déjà présenté une personne qui nous était chère à Esmé et Carlisle. Sûrement parce que personne n'avait encore atteint nos cœurs, quand on voyait l'amour entre nos parents, tout en chacun sachions que la fille ou le gars pour Alice que nous emmènerions dans cette maison pour un dîner serait la bonne.

C'est alors qu'Esmé ouvrit le bal :

-Alors mes enfants quand est-ce que vous allez nous présenté quelqu'un ? s'enquit-elle avec un regard pour chacun.

Alice et moi soupirions quand nous surprimes la réaction d'Emmett comme s'il était pris en faute. Je l'interpelle donc :

-Alors Emmett, elle s'appelle comment ?

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? répondit-il paniqué.

-Oh, oh. Rajouta Alice.

-Emmett, y aurait-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Questionna Esmé.

-Euh et bien… balbutia-t-il.

-Tu nous fais languir, allez fiston, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Ajouta Carlisle.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez, commença-t-il.

Je m'amusais beaucoup de son malaise.

-Allez crache le morceau, scandions Alice et moi.

-C'est que… que je ne connais que son nom, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Nous étions tous partagés entre l'amusement de la situation et l'incrédulité, il ne manquerait plus qu'Emmett devienne timide !

Il continua :

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé… vous croyez au coup de foudre, vous ?

-Oh, mumura Esmé les yeux déjà embués.

-Raconte nous tout, ajouta patiemment Carlisle.

-Eh bien, je l'ai croisé cette après midi, j'ai cru voir un ange, chuchota Emmett, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour la revoir. J'aimerais tellement, je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale, nous apprit-il sous le ton de la confidence.

-Oh, comme c'est drôle, dis Alice enthousiasme, Edward et moi avons rendez-vous demain avec elle.

Je me crispai immédiatement quand tout le monde tourna un regard interrogatif à Alice.

-C'est vrai ? S'égosilla Emmett qui devient comme fou.

Alice croisa enfin mon regard, elle comprit, elle tort alors ses lèvres en grimace et émet un petit :

-Oups.

-Tu vas me la présenter, dis tu vas me la présenter ? steuplait, steuplait steuplait ! brailla Emmett envers Alice

Carlisle ayant suivi mon échange silencieux avec Alice, se tourne vers moi et me demande :

-Pourquoi avez-vous tous les deux rendez-vous avec Rosalie Hale demain ?

J'émis un soupir, passa ma main dans mes cheveux, c'était le temps d'avouer. Alice leva des yeux piteux sur moi en m'adressant un petit :

-désolée.

J'inspirai un grand coup avec d'enchaîner :

-Tanya Denali mon ancienne assistante à porter plainte contre moi pour harcèlement sexuel, Mme Hale est avocate, nous la rencontrons demain à son cabinet.

Esmé, mis sa main devant sa bouche en suppliant :

-Non pas toi ? tu n'aurais pas osé ?

-J'en doute, enchaîna Carlisle en me regardant avec des yeux noirs, cependant il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Tu devrais arrêter ces aventures sans attache Edward ! Commences par mûrir un peu, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te feras respecter dans ton travail et dans ta vie.

Carlisle était vraiment en colère, je baissai les yeux.

-Tu as raison, lui dis-je dans un soupire.

Après avoir expliqué toute l'histoire et que ma famille m'ait assuré de leur soutien, je pris congé. Emmett ajouta avant que je franchisse la porte :

-J'espère au moins qu'elle était bonne !

Je vis Esmé en sortant qui lui donnait une claque derrière la tête. J'entendis qu'il rajoutait :

-Dis Alice je peux venir avec vous ?


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous_

_Voici le chapitre 3, par rapport à mon texte original j'apporte pas mal de modifications. J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais du coup je peux poster plus souvent. Avez-vous des préférences sur la longueur des chapitres ou l'attente entre deux ?_

_Merci à Jenny, Helimoen, Sabrina, Onja, Bellardtwilight, Yayalia pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!_

_Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou alertes_

_Merci à CeLiRa3789 et Mary02 pour m'avoir proposé leur service de relecture, pour leur remarque et leur soutien._

_Merci et bonne lecture_

_Christina_

**Chapitre 3 :L'avocate**

Le lendemain matin, je pris le temps de me renseigner un peu plus sur le cabinet qu'avait choisi Alice. C'est un nouveau cabinet très prometteur, les associés n'ont encore jamais perdu d'affaires. Les 3 fondateurs, Jasper et Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan avaient misés sur une offre de service complète, chaque associé dirige un département, l'un se consacre criminalité, droit pénale, un autre la famille et droit de la personne et enfin le dernier la protection de l'environnement et droit des affaires.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au cabinet, Alice n'a pas arrêté de faire les éloges des avocats. Ils sont les plus prometteurs de leur génération, diplômé de Yale, ils sont efficaces et sans détour. Alice était encore plus enthousiasme que si elle avait trouvé une paire de chaussures aussi rare que cher.

De ce que j'avais lu et entendu d'Alice, il y avait de grandes chances que j'apprécie ses avocats, jeunes, intelligents, ambitieux… toutes les qualités que j'appréciais, il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir s'ils était aussi plaisants à regarder car je crains de devoir les côtoyer un petit moment.

Leurs locaux étaient situés dans un nouveau quartier en plein développement, il grouillait de nouveau projet, de galeries d'art mais avec un mélange de vieilles boutiques comme des libraires ou des brocantes, c'était un endroit assez intéressant. Le fleuriste du coin de la rue laissait échapper des odeurs florales très agréables, mélangé en face par l'odeur de café et de viennoiseries d'un petit bistro français. Ce quartier était une invitation à la marche, chose que je n'étais pas vraiment coutumier dans New York.

Arrivée dans le cabinet, j'ai été agréablement surpris par les bureaux, d'une clarté rare, tout était dans la mesure, des lignes épurées, des espaces restreints sans être confinés, un mobilier élégant sans être prétentieux mais ce qui me surpris le plus c'est l'odeur qui s'y dégage, un mélange floral et de librairie, on aurait envie une fois assis dans la salle d'attente de prendre un bon livre et d'y rester des heures, tout paraissait serein, là où des nombreux conflits devaient être résolus, une ambiance feutrée se dégageait. La secrétaire de l'accueil parlait d'une voix claire mais très basse, la confidentialité était de mise.

Nous n'avons attendu que quelques minutes avant d'être introduit avec Alice dans le bureau de Rosalie Hale. J'ai été de suite sous le charme, elle représentait par excellence la femme fatale, blonde, élancée, pulpeuse et ce qui ne devait rien gâcher d'après ma sœur, une tête bien pleine. Dommage qu'Emmett avait déjà des vues sur elle, j'en aurais bien fait mon affaire.

Je la salue avec mon plus beau sourire et là je ne suis pas déçu de sa répartie :

-Si vous voulez être un tant soit peu crédible auprès du jury, enlevez moi vite ce sourire enjôleur, il ne vous mènera nulle part ici.

Alice ricane à côté de moi et depuis hier matin, je sens que je reprends réellement espoir quant à l'issus de cette mascarade. Je lui réponds :

-bien, c'est vous le chef !

-oui et il semblerait bien qu'il soit temps que vous appreniez quelques règles dans le milieu du travail, me répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

-je pense que je m'en sortais pas trop mal jusqu'à cet incident pour lequel je plaide non coupable.

-êtes-vous en train de me dire que votre pénis n'a jamais été dan la bouche de cette Mlle Denali ?

-euh

-bien c'est ce que je pensais, il va donc falloir penser à une stratégie car en tant que son supérieur vous vous êtes rendus coupable d'abus.

Je soupire, alors qu'elle enchaîne

-j'ai déjà pris contact avec son avocat, Mlle Denali dit détenir des preuves.

-QUOI ?, j'étais ahuri face à cette déclaration

-Il semblerait qu'elle vous ait enregistré via son téléphone lorsque vous lui intimiez de s'occuper de vous.

-je… que QUOI ?

-Son avocat prétend que depuis son téléphone Mlle Denali vous a enregistré lui ordonnant de vous sucez ou encore de se mettre en position et j'en passe, tenta t'elle de m'expliquer comme si elle parlait à un demeuré.

-que Quoi ? mais de quoi parlait-elle, j'étais interloqué, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle continua toujours avec son ton condescendant

-il semblerait aux dires de l'avocat que votre ton sur ces enregistrements est sans appel et que la menace est omni présente.

-je euh, quoi ? j'en perdais mes mots tellement j'étais sous le choc.

-Mr Cullen, savez-vous dire autre chose que 'quoi' ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Et en plus elle se foutait de ma gueule… je repris constance et m'excusais.

-pardon, je suis un peu abasourdi par tout ça.

-bien, concentrons-nous et dites moi ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense.

-euh et bien, traînais-je, elle me coupa.

- allez-y franchement, si vous souhaitez qu'on avance, s'impatienta-t-elle.

Je regarde d'un air déconfit ma sœur, il n'y a pas de doute elle est faite pour Emmett, l'un comme l'autre sont incapable de filtrer leur pensée, ils ont un franc parler assez surprenant et n'hésites pas à appeler un chat un chat, leur rencontre risque d'être explosive. Si cette affaire permet à mon frère de trouver l'amour peut-être qu'elle n'aura pas été vaine en fin de compte et qu'on pourra en ressortir quelque chose de positif quelques soit l'issu du procès.

Elle me sortit de ma rêverie en m'encourageant :

-allez, je vous écoute

-bon et bien, il est vrai que je l'ai recruté plus pour son physique qu'autres choses mais c'est elle qui a commencé à déclencher les hostilités.

Elle leva un sourcil en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-c'est-à-dire… insista-t-elle.

-ben elle a commencé à m'allumer.

-c'est ça que vous appelez des hostilités ?

-oui, enfin non, bref elle se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante, cherchant la moindre occasion pour me toucher ou se pencher pour que j'admire son décolleté ou encore tordre ses fesses en sortant ou bien s'asseoir sur mon bureau, pliez et dépliez ses jambes… ce genre de chose quoi, tentais-je d'expliquer.

-OK, je crois qu'on a compris l'idée, venez en au fait, me répondit-elle l'impatience teintant sa voix.

-jusqu'au jour où elle a soit disant « accidentellement » renversé l'eau qu'elle m'apportait sur moi. C'est là qu'elle a commencé à frotter mon entre-jambe et les choses se sont accélérées, je vous fais grâce de la suite.

-OK et comment a-t-elle eu ces enregistrements de vous ? Questionna-t-elle.

-eh bien, très vite j'ai compris qu'elle aimait une certaine dominance dans nos rapports et elle s'appliquait d'autant plus que mon ton était autoritaire, un peu comme dans un genre de jeu de rôle, expliquais-je.

-je vois, je vous propose de nous rencontrer demain à la même heure pour que je vous propose une stratégie, d'ici là j'aurai également contacté son avocat pour m'enquérir d'un accord à l'amiable.

Sur ce Alice et moi primes congé de l'avocate, j'étais très impressionnée par cette femme si franche, aucun faux semblant, elle était très déconcertante, j'aurais aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres situations, l'image que j'ai présenté de moi n'était pas très valorisante.

Etonnamment, le petit lutin n'était pas très excité par cette rencontre. Elle admettait sans mal que Mlle Hale faisait preuve d'une efficacité et d'un professionnalisme parfait mais quelque chose la dérangeait.

Nous parlons ensuite d'Emmett et nous convenons qu'il fallait à tout prix lui présenter, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre mais pas tant qu'elle était mon avocate. Elle aurait perdu sa crédibilité de me défendre si elle entretenait avec lui, mais avant tout ma piètre performance lors de notre échange et l'opinion qu'elle pouvait avoir de moi ne pouvait pas servir à l'heure actuelle Emmett.

Alice accepta de m'accompagner tout au long des démarches juridiques et de faire l'intermédiaire avec notre famille, il fallait surtout entendre par là de retenir Emmett de débarquer au cabinet ou au tribunal.

Après avoir déposé Alice, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête, tout cela était frustrant, agaçant et surtout hors de mon contrôle et je n'aimais pas me sentir vulnérable et encore moins dépendant de quelqu'un.

Je conduisis hors de la ville, je me retrouvai sur des routes de campagne, quand je vis un bar à danseuse, nous étions déjà loin de la ville, je n'avais pas à craindre pour ma réputation. J'enlevais quand même ma cravate et ma veste pour ne pas être trop en décalage avec l'environnement et je rentre dans le bar.

Je bois quelques verres et enfin je commence à me détendre, l'ambiance est un peu glauque mais les serveuses et les danseuses sont bonnes. La serveuse me fait des appels depuis que je suis entré même si j'essais de paraître décontracter je suis en décalage avec les autres balourds du coin. Alors quelle me dépose mon 3ème verre, je vois qu'elle a noté sur la serviette son numéro de téléphone. Elle rêve si elle s'imagine que je suis du genre à proposer des rendez-vous mais je suis partant pour une baise. Je l'intercepte donc :

-A quelle heure est ta pause ? lui demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle me répond avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Dans 1 heure.

- je vous attendrai alors.

Elle partit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, bon je n'ai plus qu'à boire en attendant, elle est pas mal, petite, des cheveux châtains, un avant et un arrière qui n'a rien à envier à personne.

Je continue à boire, à boire pendant un bon moment sauf qu'au bout du compte je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais là, j'avais l'impression que j'oubliais quelques choses, pourquoi j'étais là déjà ?

La serveuse arrive avec son sourire enjôleur, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle attend après moi.

-alors mon chou, tu es prêt, me dit-elle.

-ne m'appelle pas mon chou, répondis-je.

-euh, je l'a voyais un peu perdu, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-QUOI, lui aboyais-je dessus

-veux-tu qu'on se trouve un endroit plus au calme, me susurra-t-elle

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut. J'ai le cerveau tout embrouillé. Devant mon silence, elle hésite et commence à reculer quand je resitue où je suis, alors je lui souris en disant :

-viens là

Elle s'approche de plus en plus hésitante, je lui prends sa main et la pose sur mon sexe en lui disant :

-C'est ça que tu veux ma jolie ?

Elle se raidit tout en rougissant, je ricane.

-il va falloir donner un peu plus de ta personne si tu veux me faire de l'effet.

Je lui donne une tape sur les fesses, elle est mortifiée. Je n'ai toujours pas lâché sa main et je lui demande :

-danse pour moi, allez fait un effort…

Elle se dégage avec bien du mal de ma prise et se sauve dans un bruyant sanglot.

Bon, je crois que c'est mort pour ce soir, de toute manière j'ai trop mal à la tête pour l'instant. J'appelle alors mon chauffeur qu'il vienne me chercher, c'est un des avantages d'être riche.

_Désolée toujours pas de Bella, elle débarque au prochain chapitre…._


	5. Chapter 4

_Merci à Alicia, Liliane, Helimoen, Bellardtwilight, Onja et Yayalia pour vos commentaires._

_Merci à Mary02 pour soutien et son plaidoyer pour que Bella ai un semblant de style vestimentaire, promis elle fait des efforts dans les prochains chapitres._

_Merci à CeLiRa3789 pour les améliorations et les corrections._

**Chapitre 4 : Les désirs de Tanya**

La matinée fut douloureuse, un marteau piqueur cognait dans ma tête. Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de ma soirée. Il ne me restait plus qu'un goût de contrariété et de frustration. Je n'avais pas de réunion ce matin, je décidais donc de rester chez moi en attendant l'heure du déjeuner que je devais passer avec Alice. Il fallait au moins ce temps pour que les aspirines fassent leur effet.

Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver dans le quartier du cabinet. C'était vraiment un grand plaisir de retrouver ce quartier qui me donnait une impression de calme et de chaleur familiale, nous avions justement choisi le petit bistro qui proposait des menus du jour. Nous discutions de tout et de rien… Alice a ce don pour désamorcer toutes les situations embarrassantes quelques fois en mettant justement les pieds dedans. C'est tellement rafraîchissant de passer du temps avec elle, sa vivacité d'esprit, ses intérêts : tous nous transporte. Je n'ai jamais vu Alice stoïque, c'est toujours une telle boule d'énergie, jusqu'à notre rencontre d'hier avec Mlle Hale.

Oui, après m'avoir fait part de ses inquiétudes concernant mon affaire, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir, elle essayait tant bien que mal de m'expliquer son ressenti quand elle se figea. J'avais beau passer ma main devant ses yeux, rien n'y faisait. **(N/R : Tien, tien ! XD)** Je finis par chercher si elle regardait quelque chose de précis et là, je vis un grand jeune homme blond, en costard, très beau… **(N/R : Mais ça peut bien être ? j'me le demande … Mdr)** il me semble mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger **(N/R : Tkt Ed, les filles juge tjr très bien)**. Il dégageait de lui une Aura très charismatique. Il était en train de régler sa note et enfin il quitta le restaurant. Alice l'avait dévoré des yeux jusqu'à la dernière minute. Elle fixait toujours la porte complètement absente. J'attendis qu'elle refasse surface d'elle-même, je riais intérieurement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, comme elle n'avait toujours pas émergé, je décidais de ramener Alice à la surface de la terre, en lui rappelant qu'on allait être en retard.

Nous arrivâmes au cabinet avec quelques minutes d'avance, le hall était vide. Je fus tout de suite frappé que ces lieux qui étaient si calme dans mon souvenir soient parasités par des bruits de voix : une dispute. Nous entendions des bribes de leur échange :

- … opportunité…

- … risque… erreur….. argument.

La porte s'ouvrit :

- Je t'en tiendrais pour responsable, Rose !

Je suis étonné d'apercevoir Mlle Hale aussi piteuse alors qu'hier elle m'avait remis en boîte. Qui pouvait bien lui tenir tête de cette manière ?

C'est alors qu'une petite brunette sortit du bureau, nous entendîmes Rosalie, l'interpeller :

- Je serai prudente, ne t'inquiètes pas Bella.

La brunette ne prit pas la peine de se retourner ou de lui répondre, elle nous dévisagea une seconde avant de partir dans le couloir opposé.

J'étais pétrifié, je ne saurais dire quel sentiment était dominant : l'incrédulité, la stupeur, l'attirance, l'envie… L'envie ?

Passé le choc, mon corps n'avait qu'une envie : suivre cette fille. Mon esprit ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était pas mon type : brune, petite, menue, des yeux chocolats certes très intenses mais … en quoi cette fille qui s'habillait comme une vieille gouvernante anglaise des années 50, avec un tailleur aussi austère que conventionnel, m'attirait-elle ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus puisque Mlle Hale nous faisait entrer dans son bureau.

Alice m'observait pendant tout ce temps, elle avait aperçu mon trouble et essayait de communiquer avec moi pour comprendre. J'étais bien trop obnubilé pour lui expliquer quand l'avocate nous ramena à la réalité.

Faisant fi des civilités, comme à son habitude, elle alla directement au but :

- J'ai eu l'avocat de Mlle Denali au téléphone pour connaître les conditions d'un arrangement à l'amiable. Je n'ai pas compris les motivations, il semblerait qu'elle recherche plus une reconnaissance qu'une compensation financière.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit Alice.

- Son avocat m'a précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'indemnités de licenciement ou autres, elle ne souhaite pas étouffer l'affaire sauf si elle obtient ce qu'elle désire. Elle veut réintégrer sa fonction ou encore pouvoir trouver un arrangement avec Mr Cullen.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je suspicieux. Elle me répondit :

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus, j'espérais que vous auriez une idée.

- Je sais que Tanya est une fille jalouse et qu'elle nourrissait l'espoir d'une relation amoureuse. _Je dis ce dernier mot dans une grimace._

- Ah… répondit pensivement Mlle Hale.

- Que suggérez-vous ? M'impatientais-je

- Que vous l'appeliez ! Me répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

- Comment ? _Sur le coup j'avais un gros doute sur cette idée_.

- C'est la méthode, commença-t-elle à m'expliquer, la plus rapide et efficace pour connaître ces intentions et ces revendications afin de pouvoir planifier notre stratégie.

- Je… Euh_… je cherchais tant bien que mal à trouver un argument à opposer à cette implacable logique._

Elle me tendit le téléphone.

- Maintenant ? Fis-je surpris.

- Pourquoi pas, à moins que vous préféreriez attendre que les paparazzis prennent connaissance de cette affaire ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr que non, avouais-je vaincu.

Elle me tendit de nouveau le téléphone, je fis le numéro, elle appuya sur le haut parleur, Tanya répondit à la 3ème sonnerie :

- Allo !

- Tanya, c'est Edward.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? me répondit-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

- Je t'appelle plutôt pour savoir ce que JE pourrais faire pour toi, j'accentuais le « je » dans ma réponse. Sa réponse fusa :

- Me revenir !

- Je n'ai jamais été à toi, lui rappelais-je.

- Alors deviens-le, dit-elle avec un peu plus d'agressivité cette fois-ci.

- Non, _je sentais la colère me gagner_.

- Très bien, je te dis à bientôt au tribunal dans ce cas.

Et la communication fût coupée.

- OK, Mlle Hale enchaîna rapidement, j'ai la confirmation de ce que je supposais. Malheureusement cet échange ne peut pas être valide devant un juge, c'est une forme de chantage mais il va falloir le prouver d'une autre façon.

- Comment ? Nous enquîmes d'une même voix Alice et moi.

- J'ai déjà contacté un détective privé, il nous faudra prouver que Mlle Denali est la prédatrice dans cette histoire et non l'inverse.

- AH….

- Beaucoup de personnes ont des squelettes dans le placard. Il nous suffit juste d'instaurer le doute dans l'esprit des jurés.

- Et si on ne trouve rien ?

- Et bien dans ce cas, tout se jouera au procès et ce qu'ils auront eux à leur actif. Avez-vous fait des choses répréhensibles, Mr Cullen ?

- A part considérer les femmes comme des kleenex pas vraiment, la taquinais-je.

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte Mr Cullen que c'est déjà de trop étant donné la nature de notre affaire, me réprimanda-t-elle. Cependant, je pense qu'on a toutes nos chances… la déclaration faite par Mlle Denali au téléphone peut sans doute jouer en notre faveur … nous pourrions essayer de la confondre devant le jury. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non, je dois avouer que je vous accorde toute ma confiance sur ce coup là, répondis-je en souriant.

- Arrêtez cela de suite Mr Cullen, la flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, je pensais vous l'avoir déjà signalé.

J'étais près à continuer à la taquiner, je réfléchissais à un moyen de savoir si elle était célibataire… je suis sûr qu'Emmett aurait apprécié cette information. Quand Alice, qui était bien silencieuse depuis un certain temps, nous fit sursauter.

- Oh, j'ai trouvé ce qui cloche !

Surpris l'avocate et moi, regardions Alice attendant qu'elle nous explique sa révélation quand elle lâcha soudain :

- Mlle Hale, vous ne pouvez pas représenter mon frère dans cette affaire !

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandions-nous à l'unisson.

- Je voulais que tu sois défendu par une femme, expliqua Alice, pour contre balancer ton effet beau gosse et coureur de jupon sauf que Mlle Halle et Tanya… excusez-moi cette comparaison Mlle Hale, mais vous êtes semblable physiquement… je veux dire que vous êtes toutes deux de très belles femmes blondes aux yeux clairs. Du coup, tout le bénéfice que vous apportez en étant une femme et perdu par votre ressemblance avec cette fille. Le jury pourrait y voir une certaine analogie, pourrait penser que vous vous êtes faites aussi séduire et manipuler par Edward comme Tanya le prétend.

Un long silence passa, tout le monde était perdu dans ces pensées… ma sœur encore une fois m'impressionnait par ces déductions et sa logique quand enfin Mlle Halle nous ramène sur terre.

- Vous n'avez pas tort Mlle Cullen, j'avais bien conscience que le fait d'être une femme pouvait aider dans ce dossier mais une ressemblance avec la plaignante pourrait tout autant nous porter préjudice.

- Mais vous êtes doué, tentais-je pour la première fois depuis la révélation d'Alice. Je ne pense pas que mes autres avocats auraient abordés ce problème sous cet angle. En effet, ils seraient restés sur un conflit strictement financier … et après la conversation téléphonique avec Tanya, j'ai bien compris que la seule chose qu'elle désirait était ma personne.

Je nous voyais dans une impasse, j'aimais la vivacité d'esprit de cette avocate, son esprit d'initiative, elle n'attendait pas pour agir c'était une femme d'action. J'étais sûr qu'elle était la plus stratège pour me faire gagner ce procès !

- Sauf si, tenta-t-elle, ce n'est pas moi qui plaide.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? La questionna ma sœur.

- Je pourrais peut-être demeurer votre avocate, monter le dossier mais ne pas faire face au jury, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas, commençais-je quand elle me coupa.

- Mon associée pourrait plaider à ma place !

_Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Bella_


	6. Chapter 5

_Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements à travers vos commentaires ou mise en favori et alerte._

_Mary02 et Alicia, désolée pour la tenue de Bella, promis ça s'améliore de chapitre en chapitre…_

_PatiewSnow : pour B et E, entre la haine et l'amour, la barrière est mince…_

_Merci à Yayalia, Bellardtwilight, tipiland, helimoen, leti60, Onja, 3ailes01 pour vos encouragements._

_Et enfin à CeLiRa3789 et Mary02 pour votre relecture._

**Chapitre 5 : Quand faut y aller, faut y aller**

J'avais rendez-vous ce matin avec Rosalie et son client. Cette histoire m'agaçait, défendre Cullen comprenait des risques et des avantages indéniables pour le cabinet tout dépendait de l'issu du procès. Malheureusement, sa réputation de coureur le précède, ça n'allait donc aider en rien dans cette histoire de harcèlement.

J'avais compris les avantages que ce soit moi qui le défende, mais tout ce que je savais de lui allait à l'encontre de mes propres valeurs.

Je fus sortie de ma pensée par un coup porté à ma porte.

- Entrez !

- Je te présente Alice Cullen, me dit Rose, Mlle Cullen voici ma collègue dont je vous ai parlé Maître Swan.

- Enchantée, me dit-elle de sa voix fluette, je suis vraiment ravie de faire votre connaissance et je suis sûr que vous êtes la personne idéale pour représenter mon frère.

Je dissimulais mal une grimace et pour reprendre constance, je lui demandais :

- Où est l'intéressé ?

Son visage blanchit, je m'attendais presque à la voir se tordre les doigts comme une gamine.

- Euh eh bien, vous m'envoyez confuse, il a été retenu.

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir d'exaspération, voilà qui confirmait bien l'idée que j'avais du personnage.

Mlle Cullen se retourne et demande à Rosalie si elle pourrait me parler seule à seule.

Une fois Rosalie partie, je propose à Mlle Cullen de s'asseoir.

- Je vous écoute, lui dis-je.

- Je me doute que vous ayez une piètre opinion de mon frère, commence-t-elle.

Vu que je ne répondis pas, elle continue.

- Il n'a pas toujours eu une vie facile, je veux le meilleur pour lui. Je ne devrais sûrement pas vous dire tout ça mais j'ai l'impression que je dois vous compter son histoire.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre :

-Mon frère est né sous le nom de Masen. Nos mères étaient sœurs. Un jour son père a trouvé sa mère au lit avec un autre homme, son père s'est enfui et sa mère a essayé de le rattraper, c'est là qu'elle a eu un accident de voiture. Elle est morte sur le coup. Edward et moi ne connaissons pas bien les circonstances de la mort de son père. Celui-ci a rejoint sa femme 5 jours après, juste le temps nécessaire pour mettre ses papiers en ordre et faire savoir ses dernières volontés. Edward avait 5 ans, il a été adopté par mes parents et élevé comme un membre à part entière de notre famille. A l'âge de 21 ans, il a hérédité des actions de l'entreprise de son père. C'est une fois qu'il a fini ses études, c'est-à-dire atteint un degré d'excellence dans son cursus et un éventail de compétences, qu'il a pris les commandes de Masen Corp. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant, c'est quelqu'un de réfléchi, perfectionniste, d'attachant et de loyal, par contre son enfance, la trahison de sa mère a engendré chez lui une attitude quelque peu distante avec les femmes. Je pense sincèrement qu'il a peur de s'engager, peur de revivre le drame familial.

Après ce monologue, Alice Cullen avait les larmes aux yeux, je devais rester professionnelle et objective qu'il soit coupable ou non, qu'il ait des circonstances atténuantes ou non, nous devions gagner ce procès.

- Bien ! Mlle Cullen, je pense qu'il serait bien que je rencontre votre frère avant le procès. Veuillez essayer de fixer un autre rendez-vous. En attendant, nous allons travailler sur les témoins. Pouvez-vous demander à votre frère s'il connaît des personnes susceptibles de témoigner pour lui ?

- Nous allons travailler là-dessus, merci pour votre temps Mlle Swan, me répondit-elle en partant

- A bientôt, Mlle Cullen.

Quand elle fut partie, j'étais un peu déboussolée, elle avait ébranlé toutes mes convictions par rapport à cet individu. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir jugé si rapidement juste par la rumeur alors que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. J'avais des préjugés alors que c'était ce que je combattais le plus, j'étais pour le coup hypocrite. Je devais donc lui laisser une chance et me faire ma propre opinion sans à priori.

Quelques heures plus tard ma secrétaire me confirma un rendez-vous demain avec les Cullen.

Je ne m'attardais pas au bureau, ce soir j'avais un rendez-vous avec James.

James était l'avocat de la partie adverse dans une affaire de pollution. Nous avions trouvé un arrangement à l'amiable et j'avais apprécié sa franchise, son professionnalisme, sa vivacité et enfin il était très bel homme, grand, blond avec des yeux qui vous transperçaient ou vous déshabillaient du regard, c'est selon le point de vue.

A la fin du dossier, il m'avait proposé d'aller boire un verre. Il était un vrai gentleman à chacune de nos rencontres.

Au deuxième rendez-vous officiel, je l'avais embrassé avant qu'on se quitte. Dès que mes lèvres avaient touchées les siennes, il s'était emparé de mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Je m'étais alors esquivée et j'avais vu dans ses yeux une lueur presque animale avec un mélange d'envie et de désir.

Nous avions notre troisième rendez-vous ce soir et je décidais de faire un effort vestimentaire. Je n'aimais pas le regard des hommes sur mon corps, c'est pourquoi je me cachais derrière mes vêtements. Jamais de décolleté, jamais rien au dessus du genou, rien de trop moulant. Je voulais qu'on me regarde pour ce que j'avais dans la tête pas pour mon corps.

J'enfilais donc un pantalon slim noir, en réalité mon seul de ce style et un petit haut noir également mais avec dos nu. Bien sûr, je n'aimais pas tout ce qui était artifice tout comme les bijoux, je me contentais donc d'un fin câble en or blanc raz du coup.

Lorsque James me vit, il siffla en signe d'admiration. Toute la soirée, il me toucha que ce soit dans le bas du dos pour me guider, par la main ou en effleurant mon avant bras pendant le dîner. Tous ses gestes étaient tendres, je me laissais envahir par cette sensation d'être désirée.

Je décidais donc de le laisser entrer dans mon intimité. Notre rapport fut intense et paradoxal même si j'ai éprouvé du plaisir, un sentiment de bestialité persistait ou encore un manque de tendresse ou un je ne sais quoi qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

James parti sans trop de cérémonie, après un baiser sur la joue, il me dit avec un clin d'œil :

- A très vite ma belle.

Je dormis mal cette nuit.

Le lendemain 10 heure, je n'avais pas repensé à l'affaire Cullen. Jacob Black, une connaissance de mon père Charlie, m'avait appelé car la réserve Quilleute où il vivait était menacée par un groupe immobilier. A ce que je compris, un projet hôtelier aux abords de la réserve risquait de détruire la nature et le paysage tout en perturbant l'environnement chaleureux de La Push, la plage. Une affaire pointue mais en total adéquation avec les affaires que je voulais défendre.

Rien à voir avec cette affaire de harcèlement… entre le sentiment bizarre de cette nuit et le dossier Cullen, mon humeur s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Je me rappelais mes résolutions de la veille de laisser une chance à cet individu, elles ne durèrent pas longtemps.

Ma secrétaire m'appelle pour me prévenir que tout le monde m'attend dans la salle de réunion. Nous devions nous retrouver Rosalie, les Cullen et moi.

A mon arrivée dans la salle de réunion, ils étaient déjà installés, je m'approchais donc pour leur dire bonjour. Mr Cullen se leva pour me faire face. Il prie ma main que je lui tendis pour la serrer et la retourna pour faire un baise main en me disant « c'est un plaisir ». Je me noyais dans ses yeux verts, il était d'une beauté surnaturelle, une aisance, un charisme se dégageait de lui. Il était tout simplement magnifique, j'étais subjuguée. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me ressaisir quand je réalisais son attitude déplacée. Mes yeux se froncèrent, je retirais ma main vivement mais pour qui se prenait-il cet arrogant.

-Mr Cullen, si je suis ici c'est pour l'intérêt du cabinet, tout en vous m'horripile et j'aurais préféré représenter la partie adverse. Je vous demanderai donc de garder pour vous vos petites manipulations. Lui crachais-je au visage.

- Tout comme je n'ai que faire de votre opinion, j'attends de vous que vous gagnez mon procès et rien de moins. Me rétorqua-t-il.

- Je crois que les choses sont claires, affirmais-je.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il.

Nous nous fixions méchamment du regard sans bouger quand Rosalie prie la parole :

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si nous nous mettions au travail ?

_Au prochain chapitre le procès…._


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Alors voici une partie du procès, il y aura une alternance de point de vue, d'abord Bella, puis Edward et on finit avec Bella, du coup j'ai coupé le chapitre en 3 mais je posterai bien plus rapidement ces 3 parties._

_Je remercie tout particulièrement mes relectrices CeLiRa3789 et Mary02 qui m'ont incités à ajouter des points de vue en l'occurrence celui d'EC et des précisions, du coup j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, merci à elles !_

_Merci à Leti60, Onja, Liliane, Helimoen, Yayalia, Bellardtwilight, PatiewSnow pour vos commentaires et soutien ainsi que les mises en alerte ou favori. Merci ça me touche beaucoup !_

**Chapitre 6 partie 1 : le procès**

Les semaines avaient défilées à une vitesse folle, nous étions la veille du procès d'Edward Cullen. Mes rapports avec lui étaient toujours tendus, Rosalie et Alice faisaient leur maximum pour faire tampon entre nous et éviter les débordements. Mais bizarrement, cette tension était très ambivalente et toute aussi empreinte de sensualité. Ce mec en plus d'être magnifique, était une invitation au sexe, tout dans son corps, son attitude, son regard m'attirait comme un aimant. Il fallait vraiment que je prenne mes distances avec ce gars, heureusement que c'était sa sœur qui se déplaçait le plus souvent, ma santé mentale n'aurait pas survécu à le côtoyer quotidiennement.

Nous avions obtenu que le procès se passent en huit clos, pas la peine que tout soit déballé dans la presse même s'il y aurait des fuites, autant limiter les dégâts. Les enregistrements de Tanya ont été jugés irrecevables. Rien ne permettait de situer le contexte et avec certitude la voix de mon client. Nous étions vraiment soulagés, nous retombions dans le cas de la parole de l'un contre celle de l'autre.

Nous avions 4 témoins en faveur de Mr Cullen.

Tout d'abord Mme Cope, la secrétaire de Cullen, elle a toujours été à ses côtés même si elle s'était effacée quand Tanya était son assistante. C'est une femme très sympathique, droite et professionnelle. Elle vente les mérites directoriaux de mon client, elle le considère comme un patron juste, efficace et qui traite ses employés avec respect. Elle n'était pas dupe de la relation qu'il avait eue avec Mlle Denali mais elle avait tendance à penser que par sa tenue et ses provocations, Mlle Denali se préoccupait plus d'être dans les bonnes grâces de son patron que de faire consciencieusement son travail.

Le deuxième était Jane Volturi, visiblement, amie de baise de Mr Cullen pour bien situer les choses. Cette dernière pouvait attester que Mr Cullen était un coureur et n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice ni de persuasion pour attirer des conquêtes mais aussi qu'il était très claire avec ces dernières, pas de faux espoirs ou de faux semblants. Sa réputation le précédait en tant que coureur mais jamais en tant qu'harceleur. C'était plutôt l'inverse selon elle.

Le troisième témoin était un des jeunes entrepreneurs présents lors du renvoi de Tanya. Il était juste là pour relater les faits de cette soirée qui suffisait à mettre en évidence la jalousie de Mlle Denali et les causes légitimes de son renvoi.

Enfin le dernier témoin avait été trouvé grâce à l'enquête du privé. Un ancien patron de Mlle Denali, qui n'était même pas séduisant au demeurant, attestait que Tanya l'avait séduit dans le but d'avoir une promotion.

Du côté de Mlle Denali, les témoins à charge étaient très nombreux, enfin beaucoup d'amantes éconduites. Pour les plus gênants, une serveuse d'un bled paumé qui attestait que Mr Cullen lui avait grandement manqué de respect, ce qui était perturbant dans son témoignage c'est que cette histoire avait eu lieu après que Tanya ai porté plainte. Mon client aurait dû se montrer discret plutôt que de continuer ses frasques. Enfin, le témoignage le plus accablant est celui de l'assistante précédant Mlle Denali. Mr Cullen nous avait donné comme seule explication que ça faisait un petit mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble de manière très professionnelle. Alors qu'après de longues journées de travail, ils avaient bouclés un des plus gros dossiers de l'année, ils avaient fêtés ça au champagne. Sauf que la soirée avec l'alcool aidant a dévié sur une partie de jambe en l'air. Le lendemain la secrétaire envoyait sa lettre de démission. Il n'avait pas eu de ces nouvelles depuis.

Nous venions de revoir la totalité du dossier, il était prévu que Mr Cullen se présente à la barre ainsi que Mlle Denali. Chacun racontant sa version des faits. Nous avions préparé nos témoins aux questions pièges qu'auraient pu leur adresser la partie adverse. Nous étions prêts. Ils étaient 18 heures et le procès commençait le lendemain 9h.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était me détendre, penser à tout sauf à cette affaire.

J'appelais donc James qui ne se fit pas prier pour me retrouver, nos rapports avaient pris une autre tournure, nous avions un peu abandonné tout le protocole d'une rencontre qui nécessite le repas, les préliminaires pour en venir à l'essentiel. Mes rencontres avec James étaient toujours empreintes de bestialité, il fallait me l'avouer qu'après avoir passé un moment avec James mon corps était détendu comme jamais, seul mon esprit torturé faisait encore des siennes.

Chassant toutes les pensées déplaisantes de mon esprit, je m'endormis enfin, j'avais quelques heures de sommeil en retard.

-x-x-x-

A mon réveil, je me préparais avec soin pour le procès, je décidais de faire là encore un effort vestimentaire, je ne voulais pas trop paraître en décalage, au milieu de Rosalie et son corps de top model, ou encore Alice Cullen qui était une gravure de mode et cette Tanya qui de ce que j'avais entendu avait tout de la bimbo. Je mis un tailleur noir qui pour une fois était bien ajusté et mettait ma taille fine en valeur. Je l'assorti avec un chemisier rose pale auquel je me forçais à laisser les deux premiers boutons ouverts. Des escarpins noirs et j'étais prête, je prie ma sacoche est partie, je voulais être au tribunal avec un peu d'avance, pour voir arriver la partie d'adverse et les observer.

Je fus contente que Rosalie, Alice Cullen et mon client arrivent peu après moi. Nous étions tous en train de discuter dans le couloir à l'arrivée de Mlle Denali et son avocat. Dès que cette dernière aperçut Edward Cullen, elle se figea et le contempla, son regard était rempli de tristesse, quand elle vit que je la regardais, elle me fusilla du regard. Je compris alors toute la jalousie et la possessivité qu'elle avait face à mon client. Elle était sans nul doute amoureuse de lui. C'était peut-être ça qui pouvait faire basculer la balance. J'allais essayer de jouer avec ses sentiments et montrer son vrai visage à la cour.

Je me mis donc face à mon client. Tanya nous regardait toujours, elle était dans ma vision périphérique. Je m'approchais pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant est seulement dans le but de déstabiliser Mlle Denali et pour gagner notre procès. Je vais essayer de la mettre hors d'elle, ne soyez pas surpris, vous pouvez même rire.

Je m'écartais de lui alors qu'il riait. J'approchais mes mains pour réajuster sa cravate quand il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui, ça ce n'était pas prévu, enfin je voyais déjà Tanya gesticuler.

- Mais ça sera avec plaisir, me susurra-t-il avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

Je réprimais une grimace et en essayant de sourire, je lui répondis :

- Ôtez vos mains tout de suite, l'objectif est qu'elle est l'illusion que je peux m'afficher avec vous. Et j'insistais bien sur le mot illusion.

- J'approuve votre idée mais ne croyez-vous pas que ça sera d'autant plus efficace si je joue le jeu et que j'ai des gestes tendres ?

- Sûrement Mr Cullen, mais j'ai déjà dépassé mes limites, gardez vos mains pour vous.

Il se penche vers mon oreille pour me murmurer :

- Ce n'est pas juste que vous ayez ce droit et pas moi.

Il fit courir son nez le long de ma mâchoire avant de se reculer, je réprimais un frisson, foutu corps qui réagit de lui-même.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mlle Denali qui était au bord de la crise de nerf, je me retournais vers mon client avec un sourire victorieux.

- Eh bien, ça marche encore mieux que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Lui fis-je remarquer.

Il me souriait en retour, nous continuâmes à discuter et faire part aux autres notre petit jeu. Mlle Denali s'agitait de plus en plus ce qui faisait doucement rigoler mon client. Il se cru bon de prendre de l'assurance en se rapprochant de moi alors que je discutais avec Rosalie des témoins. Je sentais qu'il me regardait avec insistance jusqu'à ce que sa main se lève et attrape une bouche de mes cheveux, il joua avec tout en la contemplant, il était comme absent absorbé par cette boucle.

Je sentis mes joues rougir tout mon corps se tendait devant ce geste tendre, j'étais pour le coup perdu. Il affichait une telle sérénité dans son visage, un magnétisme puissant.

J'allais mettre un terme à cette attention quand une tornade blonde nous bouscula sur son passage accompagné de sanglots.

Un sourire vient illuminer son visage alors qu'il reposait ma mèche de cheveux, pouvait-il être aussi sans cœur face à la douleur de Tanya ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, ils étaient magnifiques, je lui fis les yeux les plus sombres que je pouvais sur l'instant pour lui signifier ce que je pensais, il haussa les épaules. J'allais lui dire clairement ma façon de penser quand l'agent de sécurité me fit sortir de ma transe en ouvrant les portes de la salle d'audience.


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

_Bonjour_

_Merci à tous, la suite sans plus attendre, demain dernière partie du procès…_

**Chapitre 6 partie 2 : le procès**

Voilà plusieurs semaines que je côtoyais régulièrement mesdemoiselles Hale et Swan. J'avais appris à me faire rembarrer par l'une comme par l'autre. Je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir le pouvoir sur la situation, mais il me fallait l'admettre j'avais besoin d'elles. Après le procès, c'est décidé je prendrai des cours de droit, je ne veux plus jamais être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un. Mais je sais que mon problème n'était pas juste un problème de contrôler la situation. Non ! Mon problème était Isabella Swan. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, cette femme était devenue un repaire de mon univers. Je lui faisais une confiance absolue quant aux décisions qu'elle prenait me concernant. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme regroupée autant de qualité, même si elle avait un caractère de cochon ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Elle ne se laissait jamais faire, elle était tellement combative, combien de fois après une de nos joutes verbales où elle m'avait encore reproché mon attitude de coureur qui leur compliquait bien l'affaire, j'avais eu envie de la prendre sans préavis sur la table de la salle de réunion, combien de fois j'avais voulu écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes, la goûter… combien de fois j'avais voulu la faire mienne et reprendre le contrôle.

Nous étions arrivés au moment où notre rencontre prenait sens, le procès. Dès mon arrivée au tribunal mes yeux se fixèrent sur elle, elle était tellement belle, elle avait visiblement fait un effort vestimentaire… elle était que plus désirable, si seulement je pouvais tenter quelque chose mais ce n'était décidément pas le moment.

Quand Tanya arriva elle nous fusilla du regard, je vis mon avocate la dévisager également, elle esquissa un sourire avant de se placer face à moi et elle me susurra à l'oreille :

- Ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant est seulement dans le but de déstabiliser Mlle Denali et pour gagner notre procès. Je vais essayer de la mettre hors d'elle, ne soyez pas surpris, vous pouvez même rire.

Alors qu'elle s'écartait de moi, je riais comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je me demandais quelle idée avait bien pu jaillir de son esprit tordu. Elle approcha ses mains pour réajuster ma cravate, oh mon dieu, il fallait qu'on m'aide mon fantasme personnel prenait vie, je saisis l'occasion et plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi.

- Mais ça sera avec plaisir, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Ôtez vos mains tout de suite, l'objectif est qu'elle est l'_illusion_ que je peux m'afficher avec vous.

- J'approuve votre idée mais ne croyez-vous pas que ça sera d'autant plus efficace si je joue le jeu et que j'ai des gestes tendres ?

- Sûrement Mr Cullen, mais j'ai déjà dépassé mes limites, gardez vos mains pour vous.

Il était hors de question que je laisse passer cette chance d'être proche d'elle. Je me penchais vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Ce n'est pas juste que vous ayez ce droit et pas moi.

Je fis alors courir mon nez le long de sa mâchoire, j'aurais tellement voulu la serrer plus fort, inhaler ses cheveux, mais je devais rester raisonnable, il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour me reculer.

- Eh bien, ça marche encore mieux que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Me fit-elle remarquer.

C'est alors que je vis Tanya nous regarder avec des yeux noirs, c'était jouissif de la voir dans cet état. Comme avait-elle pu un jour penser qu'elle aurait pu m'atteindre. Elle n'avait jamais représenté de plus pour moi qu'une fille facile qui m'utilisait autant que je l'utilisais. Je me délectais de son désarroi. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'occuper plus d'elle, je voulais profiter de cette femme qui je le savais seulement pour un temps me laissait m'approcher d'elle. J'attrapais alors une boucle de ses cheveux si soyeux… depuis des semaines je rêve de passer ma main dans sa chevelure, pouvoir la caresser, combien de fois j'avais eu envie de retirer les épingles de ses chignons trop stricts, combien de fois je rêvais à ces boucles tombant en cascade sur son dos nu. Je fus interrompu dans mon rêve éveillé par une Tanya qui passa en trombe à côté de nous, nous poussant au passage, je croirais même avoir entendu un sanglot, j'avais envie d'en rire. Elle s'était mise toute seule dans cette situation.

Le procès commença, les témoins en ma faveur se présentèrent à la barre et enfin se fut mon tour. Mlle Hale m'avait bien préparé à toutes les questions auxquelles j'aurais pu être soumis par la partie adverse. Je répondis donc avec brio à toutes les questions quand ce fut au tour de Mlle Swan de m'interroger. Je vis une lueur étrange traverser ses yeux, j'étais pour le coup inquiet.

Elle me posa les questions types qui permettait de retracer les événements qui ont conduit au renvoi de Tanya. Ensuite je fus perdu par ses questions :

- Mr Cullen avez-vous déjà éprouvé des sentiments amoureux pour une femme ?

- Euh

- Alors Mr Cullen ?

- Non

- Avez-vous des pratiques sexuelles qui sortent des relations conventionnelles ?

- Pardon ?

- Considérez-vous comme un dominant ?

- Euh… non

- Considérez-vous comme un prédateur sexuel ?

- Euh… non

- Un collectionneur peut-être ?

- Non plus, c'est quoi ces questions ? M'énervais-je.

- Mr Cullen j'essais de déterminer quel genre de coureur de jupon vous êtes, me répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Combien avez-vous eu de conquête Mr Cullen ?

- Beaucoup trop, admis-je

- Vous considérez vous comme volage Mr Cullen ?

- Assurément !

- A votre avis, pourquoi Mlle Denali pense que vous avez usé sur elle d'harcèlement sexuel ?

- Je pense qu'elle a pris ses rêves pour une réalité, elle était beaucoup plus demandeuse que moi.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions votre honneur.

Je retournais m'asseoir passablement énervé, elle a été plus excessive que l'avocat de la partie adverse, je ne comprenais pas où elle avait voulu en venir. Jusqu'à ce que les témoins de Tanya se présentent et que tous attestaient de mon côté coureur de jupon, alors à chaque fois qu'elle finissait d'interroger un témoin, elle concluait que rien de plus que ce que j'avais déjà admis n'était apporté au dossier, les témoins perdant alors toute crédibilité.


	9. Chapter 6 part 3

_Enfin la dernière partie du procès_

_Merci à toutes_

**Chapitre 6 partie 3 : Le procès**

Je pense que j'avais réussi à faire perdre un peu de crédibilité aux témoins de la partie adverse, mon client ayant déjà admis son côté volage.

Ce fut enfin au tour de Mlle Denali de témoigner. Je devais tout faire pour lui faire avouer même si pour cela je devais mettre en place des pratiques peu orthodoxes.

Ce fut alors mon tour de l'interroger.

- Mlle Denali, combien de temps avez-vous travaillé chez Masen Corp ?

- Un peu moins d'un an.

- Plus exactement ?

- 9 mois

- Qu'est ce qui a conduit à votre renvoi de chez Masen Corp ?

- Après les multiples humiliations de la part de Mr Cullen, je l'ai giflé.

- Vous vous étiez sentie blessée par son attitude ?

- Oui

- Depuis quand aviez-vous des relations sexuelles avec Mr Cullen ?

Je la voyais hésiter. Je voulais qu'elle avoue que ça faisait des mois, ce qui amenuiserait ces accusations. Je m'approchais de mon client me plaçant derrière lui, une main sur son épaule, je voulais la provoquer comme marquer mon territoire et qu'elle réagisse en me montrant qu'elle aussi avait compté. Je la regardais avec un grand sourire. Son visage se fit encore plus méchant, elle me cracha donc au visage :

- 8 mois.

Je pris une mine déconfite comme si j'accusais un choc en ajoutant :

- Vous entreteniez une relation sexuelle avec Mr Cullen depuis 8 mois ?

Elle se rassit confortablement sur son siège, se redressa, me regarda d'un air hautain en m'affirmant :

- Oui c'est cela.

- Objection, cria en même temps son avocat que la réponse de Mlle Denali, mais c'était trop tard

- Rejetée !

Je me retournai devant le jury :

- Est-ce une manière de décrire un harcèlement ? Je n'ai plus d'autres questions votre honneur. Rajoutais-je en retournant m'asseoir.

Son avocat secouait la tête… Je venais de lui porter le coup de grâce, la jalousie est tellement facile à combattre. Je pouvais voir les sourires de Rosalie et des Cullen.

Après le témoignage de Tanya nous savions que la partie était gagnée, il ne restait plus que les plaidoyers.

Mon confrère fit référence uniquement au côté volage de mon client. Devant ce pathétique tableau, je décidais de pousser un peu plus loin notre chance. Mlle Denali m'avait un peu porté sur les nerfs !

Je commençai mon plaidoyer :

-Cher Jury, Mr le juge, Est-ce qu'Edward Cullen est un coureur de jupon ? Assurément ! A-t-il harcelé Mlle Denali ? NON, et pour vous en convaincre il suffit que vous regardiez mon client. Mr Cullen a une situation sociale enviable, une fortune considérable, un physique d'ange, ça seul présence suffit à faire fondre la gente féminine, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'user de stratégie retorse pour mettre une femme dans son lit ? Non, Mr Cullen fait envie et c'est cette envie qui a poussé Mlle Denali à porter de fausses accusations. C'est pourquoi votre honneur, je me permets de déposer une requête contre diffamation propagée par Mlle Denali ayant porté préjudice à l'image de mon client.

La salle se fit plus silencieuse, si c'était possible, Tanya avait un visage rouge de colère, de honte, d'indignation.

Le juge demanda au jury de se retirer pour délibérer et juger ou non de ma requête.

Pendant que les jurés délibéraient, on pouvait entendre Mlle Denali se plaindre à son avocat, pester contre moi et la terre entière, c'était assez jouissif.

De notre côté une certaine allégresse se propageait c'est alors que mon client passa un bras sur mon épaule pour me rapprocher de lui, je me défis de son étreinte, troublée, en lui disant :

- Mr Cullen, le procès est terminé, il n'est plus nécessaire de jouer cette mascarade.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward, puis-je vous appeler Isabella, me répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Je défaillais intérieurement mais je ne pouvais pas perdre la face, je ne voulais pas être comme cette Tanya, je m'y refusais je valais mieux que ça, je dois m'éloigner de cet homme si dangereux tellement qu'il est attirant. Je réussis à lui répondre d'une voix plus assurée que je ne le pensais :

- Non je ne préfère pas.

Il allait renchérir quand on nous rappela dans la salle, heureusement, je commençais à être à cours d'argument et d'assurance, sa présence m'intoxiquait.

Les jurés ont mis moins de 30 minutes pour délibérer et nous étions debout à attendre le verdict.

- A l'accusation de harcèlement sexuel de la part de Mr Cullen sur la personne de Mlle Denali, ce dernier a été jugé non coupable.

- A la requête pour diffamation propagée par Mlle Denali sur la personne de Mr Cullen, cette dernière a été jugée coupable.

Le juge remercia le jury et enchaîna :

- Mlle Denali, porter de fausses accusations envers une personne et recourir aux procédés juridiques pour se venger n'est pas tolérable, c'est pourquoi je vous condamne à payer la totalité des frais liés au procès. De plus, vous avez interdiction d'approcher Mr Cullen à moins de 50 mètres, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Parfaitement, votre honneur, répondit son avocat.

- La séance est levée, conclu le juge.

Une fois la cour retirée, nous entendions Tanya crier après son avocat :

- Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que vous allez devoir payer tous les frais administratifs, procéduraux et j'en passe ainsi que les honoraires des avocats de la partie adverse et enfin vous n'avez plus le droit d'approcher Mr Cullen.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague !

- J'ai bien peur que non

- Il est hors de question que je donne un centime à ces pimbêches, c'est inadmissible, je … je …

Tanya était en train de perdre ses moyens, elle comprenait enfin les implications et les conséquences de ses actes, la justice n'est pas là pour faire chanter son amant.

Son avocat essayait avec beaucoup de mal à la calmer et dès que ses affaires furent rangées, il entraîna sa cliente à l'extérieur en lui disant :

- Il serait temps de vous faire discrète, ce n'est pas le moment de faire empirer les choses, estimez vous heureuse de ne pas avoir eu une amende en plus.

Alors que Tanya passait à mes côtés je lui fis un grand sourire et lui dis :

- Je vous ferai parvenir très bientôt la note de nos honoraires, bonne journée Mlle Denali, c'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous.

C'est une Tanya complètement indignée qui sortit de la salle de tribunal pendant que les Cullen et Rosalie hilares se réjouissaient. Je finis de ranger mes affaires, la salle d'audience était vide maintenant. Je me retournais pour féliciter mon client quand des lèvres incroyablement douces se plaquèrent contre les miennes.

-x-x-x-x-

_Alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?_

_A . Bella lui rend son baiser avec passion_

_B . Bella le repousse et le gifle_

_C . Edward met fin au baiser avant que Bella réagisse et s'excuse_

_D . Tanya n'avait pas encore quitté la salle d'audience et se jette sur eux_

_E . D'autres idées ?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera un peu en aparté de l'histoire et du point de vue d'Emmett, j'ai bien du mal à le peaufiner donc la suite dans quelques jours, sinon rendez-vous au chapitre 8 pour connaître la suite entre nos deux protagonistes._


	10. Chapter 7

_Hello et merci à toutes._

_Je suis un peu sadique pour le coup mais vous aurez la réponse suite au baiser qu'au prochain chapitre. Mais la majorité d'entre vous êtes pour la baffe !_

_Merci pour vos mises en alerte et favori._

_Merci à bellardtwilight, Onja, Titemb-bm, liliane, PatiewSnow, Yayalia, helimoen, miiss88, Sicia17, Kyala Cullen, Alicia, pitoudu78, alice, Chka, Ange, Sandrine, isabelle, lena –Ina933, miss, Estelle, annabelle, lilou, Grenadiine, Hii, kikinette11 Leemoup, Sabrina, alex pour vos commentaires._

_Voici un petit chapitre du point de vue d'Emmett, la suite très rapidement_

_Merci à Mary02 pour sa relecture son soutien et ses encouragements_

_Merci à CeLiRa3789 pour ses conseils et sa perspicacité._

**Chapitre 7 : La soirée vue par Emmett**

C'était le grand jour !

Mon frère avait gagné son procès au-delà de toute espérance.

J'allais enfin rencontrer Rosalie Hale.

Alice m'avait appelé à la fin du procès m'annonçant qu'ils avaient gagné et allaient fêter ça dans un bar. Elle fini de me rendre heureux en me disant que j'étais le bienvenu.

Je cours donc sous la douche, je m'apprête comme une midinette : J'enfile un pantalon en lin avec une chemise noire ajustée qui met en valeur ma carrure.

J'attrape les clés et je file.

A mon arrivée la première personne que je vis fut Rosalie Hale, tout s'éclipsait autour d'elle. Je m'avançais doucement, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle aussi avait ses magnifiques yeux plantés dans les miens. Je commence à espérer un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage auquel elle répond. Je me sens transporté de joie quand tout à coup son sourire se fane, ses yeux se froncent. J'entends un cri à côté de moi quand je me fais percuter.

Alice venait de me sauter dessus, elle était toute excitée, elle babillait :

-Emmett, je suis tellement contente que tu ais pu venir, elle me tirait le bras. On a gagné c'est génial ! Viens que je te présente.

Arrivée à la table, elle fit les présentations :

-Mlle Hale, je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez mon second frère Emmett. Emmett voici Rosalie Hale la brillante avocate d'Edward. Malheureusement tu ne pourras pas faire la connaissance de Mlle Swan, elle a été retenue ailleurs. J'espère que tu pourras la rencontrer, elle a fait un plaidoyer génial, c'était fantastique.

Je me tournai vers Rosalie :

-enchanté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer Mlle Hale, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous.

Elle me sourit :

- Appelez-moi Rosalie

- Avec joie, appelez-moi Emmett

Je me retournai vers mon frère.

-Félicitations mec, tu l'as échappé belle, alors raconte moi tout ! Elle devait tirer une sacré tête Tanya ?

-Merci Em, me répondit-il sans entrain.

Je regardais Alice qui haussa les épaules. J'enchaînais :

- Alors racontez-moi ça.

Alice s'anima pour tout me raconter, Rosalie commentait parfois, mais Edward restait étrangement silencieux. Elles m'expliquèrent comment maître Swan avait mis mon frère sur la sellette pendant son interrogatoire et fait enrager Tanya tout d'abord en flirtant avec Edward, lors de l'interrogatoire puis en lui réclamant les frais d'honoraires. Ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur cette Isabella, j'avais hâte de la rencontrer je suis sur que le courant passerait super bien entre nous, d'autant plus qu'elle était capable de rembarrer mon frère !

Ma sœur enchaîna :

-C'est vraiment dommage que Mlle Swan n'ai pas pu nous se joindre à nous, c'était qui le beau gars qui était à la sortie de la salle d'audience ? demanda-t-elle à Rosalie.

-Son ami James, il est également avocat. Précisa Rosalie.

Je vis mon frère se crisper un peu plus.

Nous changions de sujet pour parler de nos projets, Alice monopolisait l'attention en nous parlant de son projet de maison de couture, elle ne savait pas comment rendre son projet viable… Rosalie l'informa que son frère pourrait sûrement l'aider pour tous les aspects juridiques.

Comme Edward ne disait rien, je décidais donc de le charrier un peu :

-Alors Edward tu ne pars pas en chasse ce soir ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Em, tu devrais savoir que je ne chasse pas, je suis un pêcheur. Me répondit-il le plus calmement du monde.

-Quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de chasser ma proie, je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras pour ramener plus de fille que je n'en veux

-Et modeste avec ça, le taquinais-je

-Non réaliste.

Quand il dit ça il fit une grimace et ajouta plus pour lui-même dans un murmure :

-Peut-être que je devrais partir en chasse.

Je n'insistais pas c'était régulièrement que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il restait un mystère sur bien des domaines.

Il leva soudain la tête et s'excusa, il prétexta être fatigué et nous salua avant de partir.

Les discussions entre les filles reprirent après son départ, le courant passait vraiment bien entre ces deux là. Alice trouva bon de me remettre en course en racontant à Rosalie mes frasques de jeunesse, j'aurais maudit pour le coup ma sœur, mais voir Rosalie rire était un grand moment de bonheur pour moi, même si c'était à mes dépends.

Alice et Rosalie riaient donc à gorge déployée quand je vis Alice changer de couleur, elle avala difficilement et fixa quelque chose. Rosalie et moi voyant son changement d'attitude regardions vers quoi ses yeux étaient fixés et là nous vîmes un grand blond qui souriait à Rosalie. Eh Zut, il aurait été surprenant qu'une aussi belle plante soit célibataire, c'était bien ma veine !

Rosalie s'anima et invita le nouvel arrivant à s'asseoir dans un grand sourire :

-Jasper, je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer pour fêter notre succès. Je te présente Alice et Emmett Cullen…

Je n'écoutais même plus tellement j'étais dégoûté

-… présente Jasper Hale, mon frère.

Tout à coup… j'intègre l'information… je regarde Alice avec un sourire tendre avant de me pencher vers Jasper :

-Enchanté, lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire

-C'est un plaisir, répondit Alice toute gênée.

C'est alors que le regard de Jasper se porta sur ma sœur, il ne bougeait plus, comme hypnotisé… ils étaient tout deux comme dans une bulle d'envie, se dévorant des yeux.

Nous nous regardâmes Rosalie et moi amusés. Je décidai de prendre les devants, je me levai pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle laissant la place libre vers Alice et je tentai de faire la conversation avec la charmante Rosalie :

-Je crois que nous assistons en direct à coup de foudre

-C'est ce qu'on dirait, dit-elle en rougissant.

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous faire un mioche sur la table devant nous, lançais-je un peu trop vite.

D'un coup je sentis une tape derrière ma tête et Rosalie qui me regarda avec des yeux noirs. Je baissai la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.


	11. Chapter 8

_Merci à __Alicia, miss88, yayalia, helimoen, Onja, PatiewSnow, bellardtwilight, aelita48, yoyo en force, oliveronica cullen massen, Ptitt' Vic pour vos commentaires._

_**Miss88**__: l'idée du coup de James revient à Helimoen, merci à elle._

_**Onja**__ : il y a de grandes chances qu'Edward soit accro._

_**PatiewSnow **__: c'est gentil d'attendre poliment o), rassure toi, pour l'instant au pire je mets 4 jours entre les chapitres._

_**Yoyo en force**__ : c'est trop d'éloges, j'en rougirais presque._

_Merci bien sur à mes relectrices pleine de bon sens, __**CeLiRa3789**__ et __**Mary02**_

_Voici la suite tant attendue du procès_

**Chapitre 8 : Dilemme**

Voilà deux mois que je n'avais pas revu Edward Cullen. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon esprit divague jusqu'à lui ?

Je me remémorais ce baiser, il avait été unique, passionné, dévoré, ensorcelant, inoubliable. J'avais dû gifler mon client après ça, depuis, plus de nouvelles, qu'avons-nous à nous dire ? Rien.

En sortant que la salle d'audience James m'attendait, j'en étais un peu gêné. Je n'aime pas mélanger le travail et le plaisir. Je n'avais rien dit ce soir là à James mais j'avais pris la décision de le quitter, ce que je fis quelques jours après. Ma relation avec lui n'était pas saine et il ne m'avait jamais autant fait vibrer que ce simple baiser.

Je m'acharnais donc à corps perdu dans le travail. Le projet concernant la réserve Quileute devenait une priorité. Je soupirais et m'attelais donc au dossier quand on frappa à ma porte.

C'était Alice Cullen … Depuis le procès et la fameuse soirée dont je n'ai eu de cesse d'avoir des échos de la part de mes associés, elle trouvait maints prétextes pour venir au cabinet la principale était Jasper qui devait l'aider dans son projet de monter sa propre boîte, même si c'était un réel projet nous n'étions pas dupe des tensions sous jacente entre ces deux là.

Cependant, elle persistait à venir également voir Rosalie et moi. Je mis donc un jour les pieds dans le plat en lui demandant le pourquoi de ses visites. Elle m'avoua la tête basse qu'elle était convaincue que Rose et moi allions devenir ses amies. J'avais souris et nous avions discuté de choses et d'autres. Elle m'expliqua donc plus en détail son projet de couture et comment le magnifique et talentueux Jasper l'aidait. Malheureusement ou heureusement jamais nous avions reparlé de son frère.

_Retour à l'instant présent :_

- Bonjour Alice !

- Salut !

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je voulais te saluer avant de partir déjeuner avec Jasper.

- Comment vas-tu ? Ton entreprise avance ?

- Bof, à court terme j'ai d'autres centres d'intérêts, me sourit-elle, et toi ?

- Le travail toujours !

- Tu bosses sur quoi ?

- L'environnement, l'écologie, la protection de site contre les grands manias immobiliers, la routine quoi !

- Passionnant, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souris aimablement, on ne pouvait pas tous partager mon entrain pour l'environnement. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter :

- C'est important Alice la protection de notre planète.

- Si tu le dis, ironisa-t-elle.

Je rangeais mon dossier quand une feuille s'en échappa, Alice la ramassa et jeta un coup d'œil avant de me la rendre.

- Tiens, me dit-elle en tendant la feuille, Immo Corp est une filiale de l'entreprise de mon frère, tu travailles avec eux ? Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse voyant l'heure. Oh mince je dois retrouver Jazz à bientôt Bella.

- A bientôt Alice, murmurais-je.

J'étais tétanisée, je n'allais plus plaider pour Edward Cullen mais contre lui ou au moins contre une de ses filiales. Comment avais-je pu louper un truc comme ça ! Je n'avais décidément pas fait assez de recherche, j'aurais dû avoir cette information bien avant… les choses étaient tellement avancées.

Qu'allais-je faire ? Était-ce éthique ? Avais-je le droit de défendre un client et quelques semaines après l'attaquer en justice ? C'était une des ses filiales qui menaçait la réserve Quileute, y avait-il conflit d'intérêt ?

J'appelais donc un ami juriste pour avoir son avis. Selon lui, j'ai défendu Edward Cullen entant que personne physique et non en tant que personne morale, en ce sens sa compagnie… Dans l'affaire de la réserve je ne m'attaquais pas à sa personne mais à une entreprise_._ Je n'aurais à faire qu'à des avocats ou des architectes, en rien à lui. Après il y avait mon sentiment et mon conflit propre, serais-je capable d'impartialité et de défendre au mieux mon client actuel ?

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, qu'allais-je faire ? L'action en justice avait déjà été lancée mais sous le couvert de Greenpeace comme plaignant. J'étais intervenue dans le montage du dossier mais je pouvais encore déléguer la partie du procès à un confrère. Jacob Black m'avait donné toute sa confiance, il se sentirait trahit et Edward s'il apprend que c'est moi derrière tout ça, comment allait-il réagir ? Voilà que je me mettais à l'appeler Edward, j'étais perdue.

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider… ma meilleure idée était d'aller rencontrer Edward Cullen. Mais qu'allais-je lui dire ? … Est-ce que cette décision de confrontation avec cet homme n'était-elle pas juste une excuse pour le revoir ?

Mais c'est la seule idée constructive qui me venait, j'étais résolue d'y aller après le déjeuner.

-x-x-x-x-

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'on planchait sur le projet immobilier, l'endroit désiré était fantastique au bord d'une réserve indienne, un paysage magnifique. Les plans de l'hôtel étaient superbes. Tout le projet s'annonçait bien jusqu'à la plainte des Quileute, ils avaient réussi à avoir le soutien de Greenpeace tout le projet était menacé, du coup j'étais passablement énervé.

Quand l'interphone sonna :

- Mr Cullen, me dit Mme Cope, Mlle Swan est ici, elle souhaiterait vous parler.

- Faites la patienter un instant, merci.

Une vague de panique me submergea, tout me revient en mémoire ce baiser, ses lèvres si chaudes, si envoûtantes et la gifle. Là, je grimaçais. La manière dont elle avait joué avec moi, son plaidoyer, j'étais subjugué par cette femme. Et enfin la déception quand je vis un homme qui l'attendait à la sortie du tribunal. Elle avait semblé plutôt gênée de voir qu'il l'attendait peut-être que ce n'était pas sérieux ou juste un ami, pourtant Rosalie avait dit « Son ami James »… Je soupirais.

Que me voulait-elle au bout de deux mois de silence ? Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son souvenir même mes plans culs s'en faisaient ressentir. Je n'avais vu qu'deux ou trois fois Jane depuis la fin du procès mais je n'avais pas pu partir dans un bar chercher une fille pour la nuit, j'avais essayé mais j'avais eu l'impression de la trahir, c'était stupide.

Que me voulait-elle ? Mes mains devinrent moites… j'allais me rafraîchir dans ma salle de bain… l'eau fraîche me fit du bien.

Je réalisai enfin que j'étais en position de force, c'était elle qui était demandeuse de quoi ? Je n'en savais encore rien, mais c'est elle qui était devant ma porte, je n'avais qu'à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, c'est confiant que j'allais à sa rencontre.

-x-x-x-x-

Voilà plus de 5 minutes que je poireautais dans la salle d'attente, il n'allait donc rien m'épargner ?

Ma tension montait et des sentiments mitigés m'envahissaient.

-x-x-x-x-

Elle était bien là, assise dans un magnifique ensemble gris un peu strict mais très bien ajusté, il soulignait sa taille fine et mettait en valeur ses fines jambes, tout simplement sublime, elle avait la tête baissée, visiblement mal à l'aise, elle ne m'avait pas vu, je pu donc la contempler tout à mon aise.

Elle releva la tête et me fixa son expression impassible, pourquoi était-elle là ?

Je respirais un grand coup, figeant un sourire sur mes lèvres et m'approchais d'elle en tendant ma main.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Mlle Swan.

Elle se leva et me serra la main.

- Mr Cullen

Nous nous toisions quelques secondes, elle n'avait pas l'air décidé de parler mais pourquoi était-elle là ?

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, lui dis-je en lui montrant mon bureau tout en m'écartant.

Elle entra jusqu'au milieu de ce dernier et se retourna pour me faire face, elle ne disait toujours rien. Mais pourquoi était-elle là, j'engageais donc la conversation.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? M'enquis-je.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous importuner, c'est un peu compliqué à vrai dire.

- Je suis à votre écoute et si nous nous installions pour être plus confortable.

Je lui montrais les fauteuils sur la gauche de mon bureau. Elle alla s'asseoir et attendit que je m'installe et que je la regarde. Elle prie une profonde inspiration.

- Je travaille sur une nouvelle affaire, elle vous concerne indirectement, il n'empêche qu'en tant qu'ancien client j'ai l'impression qu'il y a conflit d'intérêt même si d'un point de vue légale, il n'y en a pas.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me disait, quelle affaire ? En quoi j'étais concerné ? Je faisais des yeux ronds ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle attendait, je me ressaisis :

- Pourriez-vous être plus explicite ?

- J'ai été mandaté par Greenpeace pour protéger la réserve Quileute contre Immo Corp qui a un projet hôtelier qui va à l'encontre de la protection de l'environnement et écologique du site, je n'ai appris que ce matin…

Elle s'arrêta quand elle me vit me lever d'un bond. Cette fille était mon enfer personnel, son corps, sa personne m'attirait comme un aimant et elle était aussi responsable de mes contrariétés professionnelles. Mes mots sortirent tout seul avec force :

- Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui avez intenté l'action de justice contre ce projet. Je vous en prie dites moi que c'est une blague ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Techniquement c'est Greenpeace mais effectivement je suis l'avocate en charge du dossier.

-x-x-x-x-

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward Cullen en colère, il était encore plus beau… quand il s'était soudain levé, tout son corps en mouvement était magnifique, il était magnifique.

Je gardais la tête baissée, je souhaitais qu'il se calme. J'étais surprise qu'il soit si au fait de ce dossier, réflexion faite, j'aurais préféré qu'il l'ignore.

Il arrêta soudain de faire les 100 pas, se figea devant moi en me fixant et me dit d'une voix froide.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Je repris une profonde inspiration :

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'éprouve un certain conflit d'intérêt en tant que client je n'ai pas le droit de vous intenter en justice… sauf que dans ce cas l'action est menée contre Immo Corp donc techniquement je peux poursuivre ce dossier mais personnellement depuis que j'ai appris que c'était une de vos filiales, je suis … mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Monsieur arrogant était de retour.

-Je… je ne sais pas, avouais-je.

Il détourna son regard de moi pour fixer l'horizon par les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient une vue magnifique sur la ville. Devant ce silence, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de partir, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

-Attendez, dit-il.

Je me figeais, il ne s'était pas encore retourné. Je ne faisais rien pour revenir sur mes pas, comme il ne disait plus rien, je repartie quand il murmura :

-S'il vous plait.

-x-x-x-x-

Elle était proche de la porte, elle s'était figée une seconde fois, elle attendait.

J'essayais de décrypter tout cette affaire. Trop de chose en même temps, ma certitude de perdre si elle était l'avocate dans ce procès. Mes interrogations sur le pourquoi de sa démarche. J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait pris un malin plaisir à anéantir un de mes projets mais c'est l'inverse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle là ?

J'avais tant de questions et je voulais tellement qu'elle reste proche de moi, il fallait que je réagisse elle n'allait pas attendre encore 107 ans. Je lui dirais donc la chose à laquelle j'avais le plus envie, je me retournais et lui demandais :

- Et si on en discutait ce soir à têtes reposées devant un souper ? Je passerais vous prendre à votre cabinet à 19 heures.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Je sens déjà les tomates pour m'être arrêté là !_

_Alors à votre avis que va-t-elle faire ?_

_A . Partir sans rien dire et l'attendre au cabinet_

_B . Partir sans rien dire et ne pas l'attendre au cabinet_

_C . Accepter_

_D . Trouver une excuse minable pour se défiler._


	12. Chapter 9

Hello

Merci à yayalia, Grazie, titemb-bm, aliveronica cullen massen, Onja, christelle, Minomina, Sabrina, helimoen, alicia, lovers87, tipiland, misslili33, aelita48, lena –Ina933-, PatiewSnow, Mrs Esmée Cullen, ange, Bib08, Yoyo en force, blue77, Ptitt'Vic pour vos commentaires, j'ai un grand plaisir à les lire mais si je ne réponds pas à toutes, merci pour vos encouragements !

Merci à CeLiRa3789 et Mary02 pour la correction.

Misslili33 : elle ne peut pas refuser prétextant que se serait dîner contre la partie adverse car en quelque sorte Edward est son client antérieur à cette affaire du coup, elle ne peut pas le défendre pour ensuite l'attaquer c'est pour ça qu'elle est en conflit et qu'elle se bat contre une société et non contre lui. Mais je suis bien d'accord est-ce éthique d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un client même si c'est un ancien.

PatiewSnow : arrêtes de te sous-estimer, cette fois-ci tu as visé juste, je te laisse découvri…

Bib08 : merci pour ses encouragements et malheureusement je n'y connais rien en droit, mais ma relectrice CeLiRa3789 oui du coup elle m'a suggéré quelques termes.

Blue77 et Ptitt'Vic : effectivement il y aurait pu y avoir d'autres réponses pour le coup j'ai manqué d'imagination mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour la suite…

Si elle avait du trouver une excuse minable, j'hésite entre non j'ai déjà un rendez-vous je dîne avec le responsable de Greenpeace ou alors je n'ai pas fini mon plaidoyer pour une affaire, ou encore plus minable je dois aller faire du shoping !

**Chapitre 9 : The date**

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, j'étais subjuguée. Sa question n'en était pas vraiment une, elle avait plus des airs d'affirmation. Je lui répondis donc la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit :

- D'accord… Et je sortis.

Il me restait plus de 4 heures avant de retrouver Edward. J'appelais le cabinet pour les prévenir que je ne rentrerais pas cette après midi. Je décidais de rentre chez moi, faire le point.

Je fis trempette dans un bon bain cherchant des réponses sans les trouver. Je fus surprise de réfléchir à comment m'habiller, me pouponner. Mon dieu ! Cet homme me retournait le cerveau.

J'étais devant mon dressing quand mon téléphone sonna, c'était Alice :

- Oui Alice

- Tu es où ? Je veux te parler et tu n'es pas au cabinet.

- Non je suis chez moi.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je me prépare.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

- Toi, tu as un rendez-vous !

Sa perspicacité m'agaçait.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me demander, Alice ?

- Attends-moi, je suis là dans 25 minutes.

- Mais…

J'entendis le clic, elle avait déjà raccroché. Et c'est sans surprise que 30 minutes plus tard, j'accueillais Alice en peignoir.

- Bonjour Alice …

- A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous ?

Je soupire…

- 19 heure au cabinet.

- Ça nous laisse plus beaucoup de temps, heureusement j'ai déjà la robe, il ne reste plus qu'une jolie coiffure et un maquillage léger.

- Alice arrête ça, s'il te plait, me plaignis-je.

- Et pourquoi ? me répondit-elle offusquée.

- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous Alice !

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Plutôt un rendez-vous, euh, d'affaire.

- Avec une femme ?

- Non, un homme.

- Un vieux ?

- Non mais c'est quoi encore ces questions ?

- Si ce mec est potable, il n'y a aucune raison pour ne pas te faire jolie, ok ! Tu verras on se sent tout de suite plus sûr de soi et tu réussiras encore mieux cette affaire.

J'allais protester mais je me ravisais, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans les détails de mon rendez-vous, surtout pas avec elle.

A 18h15, j'étais prête Alice me positionna devant le miroir. J'étais ébahie, elle avait réussi à me rendre sexy sans être vulgaire, j'aimais l'image que je voyais.

- Merci Alice, dis-je.

- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras conclu, sourit-elle.

- Même pas en rêve, conclus-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je dois retrouver Jasper au cabinet à 18h30, veux-tu que je te dépose ?

- Bonne idée, merci je pourrais revoir le dossier en attendant.

A notre arrivée, je m'enfermais dans mon bureau je ne souhaitais pas croiser les autres, je ne voulais pas répondre à leurs questions.

A 18h45, j'entendis les portes claquées, j'étais seule au cabinet. Je repris le dossier, il avait de grandes chances que Greenpeace gagne le procès. Personnellement, mes convictions voulaient la préservation de la planète mais je ne voulais pas être celle qui nuit à Cullen.

Foutue affaire !

A 19h02, j'entendis la porte du cabinet, je pris mon sac et sortie de mon bureau.

Il était là dans le hall, plus beau que jamais dans son complet anthracite et sa cravate savamment desserrée. Il était sublime.

Il se figea quand il me vit, nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive face à lui. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

-x-x-x-x-

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle, un vrai rayon de soleil. Elle portait une robe noire avec un petit col rond, le tissu moulait sa poitrine et formait comme une ceinture juste en dessous pour repartir de manière très évasée jusqu'au genou. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Je mourrais d'envie de les sentir, les toucher, j'aurais voulu embrasser la peau si délicate de son cou, prendre ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, je n'arrivais pas à former un mot encore moins une phrase.

Elle me sortit enfin de ma torpeur en baissant les yeux.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle de sa magnifique voix.

Je lui tendis mon bras qu'elle saisit, je prenais de l'assurance.

-C'est une surprise. Elle grimaça.

J'avais pensé toute l'après midi où l'emmener dîner, un grand restaurant où je demanderais une table avec un peu d'intimité et si la conversation s'envenimait… je voulais être sur de l'avoir à moi seul, je décidais que nous serions alors seul et qu'il fallait que j'improvise un restaurant. J'avais les ressources pour… Le dernier étage de nos bureaux était justement occupé par un grand restaurant. Il pourrait nous préparer le dîner ! A moi de trouver le lieu approprié.

J'avais très peu pensé au projet immobilier, qu'allais-je faire. Ce projet me tenait à cœur, il n'était cependant pas indispensable à mon entreprise mais était un investissement lucratif.

Enfin ce soir, j'avais une chance de percer un peu plus à jour cette femme qui m'obsédait tant : Isabella Swan. Je la voulais et elle m'avait dit oui pour ce dîner. Etait-ce juste dû à de la culpabilité ou pour éclaircir les choses ou encore dans mes rêves les plus fous, elle voulait elle aussi passer du temps avec moi.

Je l'avais dirigé vers la voiture, lui ouvrant la porte passagère de ma Volvo. J'avais hésité à prendre un chauffeur et une limousine mais le lieu de notre dîner pouvais déjà prendre un côté assez romantique pas la peine de faire dans le cliché.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence nous étions tous les deux tendus mais chacun savourait cet avant… avant le temps où il serait nécessaire de parler, de trouver les compromis nécessaires pour éclairer cette affaire.

Je la vis d'abord surprise quand je me stationnais devant l'immeuble de mes bureaux. Elle me regarda de manière interrogatrice, je lui fis un sourire.

Nous montions au dernier étage, le restaurant était sur notre gauche en sortant des ascenseurs. Je vis les épaules d'Isabella s'affaisser un peu avec un regard triste vers le restaurant et alors elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Je lui pris le bras pour l'attirer dans l'autre direction.

-x-x-x-x-x-

J'avais été surprise qu'il m'emmène dans le bâtiment où il a son bureau, avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Voulait-il qu'on se pose à son bureau pour discuter de l'affaire ? Je n'en savais rien, il me sourit comme pour me réconforter et nous prîmes l'ascenseur direction le dernier étage.

Une fois arrivée, je découvris un restaurant sublime certes, mais je fus déçue par son manque d'originalité, ça relevait pour lui juste du côté pratique. Je fis un pas en direction dudit restaurant, résignée… j'avais le même sentiment que si je partais à l'échafaud… quand il me prit le bras pour m'emmener dans la direction inverse, j'étais un peu perdue.

Il me dirigea vers un petit escalier où allions-nous, le toit ? Une fois monté les marches, il ouvrit la porte et se décala pour me laisser passer … et là, je fus éblouie devant moi des petites lanternes formaient un chemin jusqu'à une petite table dressée pour deux, entourée d'autres lampions, une seule rose blanche était posée entre les deux assiettes et derrière une vue magnifique de la ville. Quand nous regardions l'horizon, l'impression que les lumières de la ville ne faisaient qu'un avec les étoiles, le spectacle était tout simplement magique !

Je restais planter devant ce spectacle, les yeux écarquillés, Edward à mes côtés de moi ne disait rien, il me regardait… au bout d'un instant, il me prit doucement le bras en me murmurant :

- Si vous voulez bien prendre place à table, Isabella.

J'étais à cet instant comme un robot, mon esprit était figé mais mon corps bougeait.

Une fois installé, un serveur sorti de nulle part, il nous apporta des coupes de champagne. Il fallait que je sorte de ma torpeur, que je dise quelque chose, si je ne savais pas comment régler notre conflit sur le projet immobilier, je savais encore moins comment réagir à cet instant. Il me sortit de mes interrogations en prenant sa coupe.

- A quoi allons-nous trinquer, Isabella ?

- Mr Cullen, essayerez-vous de me séduire pour que j'abandonne cette affaire ? Répliquais-je.

Je me demande où j'ai pu puiser une telle énergie. Je m'étais réveillée et brutalement, toute cette extravagance… que voulait-il ? Je le regardais durement et je cru déceler dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, tout d'abord de la tristesse puis il baissa les yeux un instant avant de les lever et éclater de rire.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Allez je vous laisse me maudire et vous tourner les méninges pour deviner pourquoi il rit !_


	13. Chapter 10

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires :Onja, aelita48, misslili33 PatiewSnow, Grazie, lena–Ina933-, oliveronica cullen massen, Sicia17, Ptitt'Vic, Minomina, bellardtwilight, liliane, yayalia, helimoen, blue77,clem-clem._

_Aelita48 et Leeloup : vous êtes proches des raisons de son rire._

_Merci à CeLiRa3789 et Mary02 qui sont toujours de bons conseils._

_Je vous recommande la lecture de 'L'appel du sang', il se lit bien vite malheureusement._

_Bon si vous m'avez maudit au chapitre précédent, là vous allez tout simplement me haïr à la fin de celui-ci, désolée enfin pas tant que ça, j'essaierai de mettre la suite rapidement !_

**Chapitre 10 : Quand ça tourne court**

Elle était épatante, j'avais bien vu que je l'avais déstabilisé avec mon choix du lieu pour ce dîner, mais pourtant dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, c'est une Isabella nullement dupe qui s'affichait.

A chaque fois que j'avais pris son bras pour la guider, elle n'avait pas objecté, elle avait été docile et j'avais espoir. J'avais réussi à faire taire Mlle Swan… enfin que pour quelques minutes visiblement.

Comment pouvait-elle penser que je voulais la séduire uniquement pour le projet immobilier ?

Elle commençait à fulminer face à mon attitude :

- Ravie de vous faire rire. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Mlle Swan, croyez-vous qu'un simple projet immobilier m'importe alors que je dirige une des plus grandes multinationales, rigolais-je.

- A vous de me le dire Mr Cullen ! répondit-elle toujours aussi froidement.

- Je suis sûr que l'on peut arriver à un compromis sans tout ça, lui dis-je en montrant la table et la vue, mais autant allier l'agréable à l'utile, rajoutais-je dans un sourire.

Elle me regarda d'un air sévère, je réprimais un rire, avant d'ajouter :

- Je pense qu'il sera possible de déplacer notre projet immobilier pour ne plus nuire à la réserve Quileute.

- Mais Greenpeace ne vous laissera pas seulement déplacer votre projet, l'objectif est de préserver l'environnement que ce soit la réserve ou un autre endroit…

- Savez-vous l'impact économique que ce projet peut avoir sur une région ? En commençant par l'emploi que ce soit lors du chantier ou après pour exploiter le site. Et ensuite l'attrait touristique qui donne un impact immense sur toute l'économie de la ville. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de villes côtières qui ont besoin d'un nouveau souffle.

Elle me regarde étrangement…

- Alors vous n'allez pas réaliser votre projet immobilier sur les bords de la réserve ?

- Ça sera à eux de décider s'ils souhaitent ou non… ils pourraient bénéficier, eux aussi, des retombées économiques. S'ils ne le souhaitent pas, nous chercherons un site ailleurs qui acceptera ce projet.

Je ne pensais pas être aussi conciliant… mais bon, il devait y avoir bien d'autres endroits, il nous suffirait juste de chercher encore un peu et qui sait ? Peut-être que les Quileutes en pensant aux retombées changeront d'avis, sait-on jamais…

- Et d'un point de vue écologique, ne pensez-vous pas que des travaux de cette envergure nuisent à l'environnement ?

- Voilà depuis quelques temps que nous avons pris la décision de signer la nouvelle chartre pour la prévention de l'environnement, nous la signerons la semaine prochaine. Toutes mes filiales devront respecter les directives de cette dernière. Les projets immobiliers en font parties, plus de matières recyclées, moins de pollution…

Je m'arrêtais et la fixais intensément.

- Alors le problème est réglé ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, on dirait bien, lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, tout était trop. Trop parfait, que ça soit sa galanterie, le lieu, les compromis enfin ce n'était pas des compromis … il m'offrait tout sur un plateau. Il m'avait assuré qu'il ferait tout pour la protection de l'environnement, il est prêt à déplacer son projet là où il sera accepté. C'était tout simplement surréaliste, comme lui, ce soir avec sa beauté parfaite, son corps si attrayant.

Pourquoi je le détestais déjà ? Je ne sais plus…

Oh mon dieu, faites qu'il arrête de sourire, je ne vais pas réussir à rester cohérente. Trouve quelque chose à dire.

- Merci, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Pour quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pour tout, soupirais-je.

- Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? me dit-il dans un sourire.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, répondis-je trop rapidement.

- Tutoyons-nous et appelez-moi Edward, voulez-vous ?

Ouf ! Je souris… lui resplendissait.

- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous … que tu t'amuses à mes dépends ? M'enquis-je.

- Pas le moins du monde, Isabella. J'apprécie juste ta spontanéité et ce que tu ne dis pas, c'est tes yeux qui le traduisent.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, et il éclata franchement de rire, ce son était merveilleux. Je décidais de changer de sujet, c'était trop risqué pour moi en ce moment.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de modifier vos plans pour ce projet ? Le questionnais-je.

- Parce que tu n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire pour le bien de l'environnement et que la compagnie aurait perdu en procès face à toi. Me répondit-il simplement.

- Personne ne sait qui auraient gagné, remarquais-je.

- Tu as un don pour plaider, tu sais trouver les points faibles des gens, tu attires la sympathie du jury, il te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, argumenta-t-il.

J'étais un peu déstabilisé par autant d'éloges, il me surestimait.

- Tu me surestimes, Ed… Edward, bégayais-je, c'était tellement bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom et pourtant si doux.

Il me sourit avant d'enchaîner :

- Nous allons retravailler le projet, faire une nouvelle proposition aux Quileutes, me répondit-il en ignorant ma dernière remarque, s'il refuse encore, je proposerais d'autres sites à Greenpeace.

- Ça me semble très bien, acquiesçais-je avec un petit sourire.

- Bien ! Si nous parlions d'autres choses, chère Isabella ?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Je n'avais vraiment mais vraiment pas prévu de faire autant de concession mais je savais qu'avec ces choix, nous gagnerions du temps. J'étais convaincu de perdre face à Isabella et surtout je voulais m'attirer sa sympathie. Plus je parlais à cette femme, plus j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Je ne savais pas comment tourner ce repas de travail en un repas plus intimiste.

Je me doutais que si je la questionnais directement sur elle, elle aurait vite fait de me rembarrer, il fallait juste que je sois subtile.

Je fus soulagé quand elle prit la parole :

- Tu as une sœur vraiment épatante, me dit-elle.

Elle me parlait d'Alice, je lui fis des yeux ronds, je ne comprenais pour quoi elle me disait ça plutôt que de prendre de ces nouvelles. Voyant mon interrogation, elle enchaîna :

- Depuis le procès, Rosalie et moi avons fait plus amples connaissances avec Alice. M'informa-t-elle timidement.

- Ah, bon ! Répondis-je surpris.

- Oui, c'est même elle qui m'a apporté cette robe, murmura-t-elle.

- Ma sœur a très bon goût, elle te va à ravir.

Quel ne fut pas mon bonheur quand ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. J'enchaînai :

- Sait-elle que nous dînons ensemble ?

- Non, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- ça m'étonne, j'aurais cru qu'elle t'aurait questionné.

- Elle l'a fait mais j'ai résisté, heureusement qu'elle était attendue sinon elle ne m'aurait pas lâché. Me répondit-elle un peu trop vite, vu sa réaction ensuite.

Elle se mit à se mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Ma jolie en avait peut-être trop dit. J'hésitais à la questionner sur le rendez-vous de ma sœur pour ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise et puis je me ravisais en lui demandant :

- Ma sœur aurait-elle un rendez-vous amoureux ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Je souris, j'avais ma réponse.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que j'insiste, tu ne me diras pas avec qui elle a ce mystérieux rendez-vous ?

- Enfin… je ne préfère pas… merci, souffla-t-elle

Après quelques minutes à dévisager la vue, je la vis reprendre constance et me dire :

-As-tu toujours autant de démêler avec la justice ? me demanda-t-elle joueuse.

-hmmm, je fis mine de réfléchir. Ça dépend.

-De quoi ? me répondit-elle avec des yeux ronds.

-Si c'est toi l'avocate, lui affirmais-je dans un sourire

Il était si simple de parler avec elle. Nos entrées arrivèrent ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Nous commençâmes à manger en silence. C'était agréable, je n'aurais jamais voulu être ailleurs, le moment était parfait.

Après deux ou trois bouchées, ma belle me regarda, puis la vue, et enfin son assiette quand elle se leva d'un bond, en me disant :

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

Et elle partit.


	14. Chapter 11

_Je vous avais promis la suite rapidement j'espère que c'est assez rapide pour vous._

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et à mes relectrices CeLiRa3789 et Mary02._

_La suite dans quelques jours._

**Chapitre 11 : Rester dans ma vie à tout prix**

_Et elle partit. _

Je n'avais pas encore pu bouger qu'elle avait déjà franchi la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Je m'élançais enfin derrière elle.

-Isabella, attends !

Je la rattrapais juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur elle, j'entrais dans la cabine, j'étais face à elle et lui demandais :

- S'il te plait Isabella, explique-moi.

Elle se décala pour appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, sans croiser mon regard. Je m'étais retourné pour ne pas la perdre de vue, j'appuyais alors à mon tour à l'étage de mon bureau en composant le code qui était nécessaire pour rentrer à cet étage après 18 heures.

Elle me regarda … enfin … avec surprise, mais rebaissa aussi rapidement la tête pour regarder ses pieds en ne disant toujours rien.

Arrivés à mon étage, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je l'attrapais par la taille pour la faire sortir de l'ascenseur… tout mon corps était en alerte de l'avoir si proche de moi. Elle essaya de se débattre, protesta mais je la tenais fermement et je la conduisis jusqu'à mon bureau.

Je nous fis entrer, je fermais la porte et m'appuyais contre cette dernière, lui barrant ainsi la seule sortie.

Elle fit quelques pas dans mon bureau, souffla d'exaspération ou de frustration, avant de se retourner, elle était en colère, sa respiration était hachée.

- Laisse-moi passer, me dit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Non.

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois

- Laisse-moi passer _s'il te plait_.

- Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué.

Encore un soupire de sa part, puis elle prend une grande inspiration et leva les yeux pour me lancer un regard noir que je n'avais jamais vu tellement elle était en colère.

- Je ne serais pas une de plus sur ton tableau de chasse ! Cracha-t-elle.

Je soupirais à mon tour. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé nos regards, nos frissons, notre bonne entente, elle devait ressentir les mêmes choses que moi mais elle refusait l'idée d'être une de plus. J'étais en train de payer pour mes frasques, toutes ces femmes que j'avais mises dans mon lit étaient autant d'obstacles pour avoir la seule que je désirais réellement. J'essayais alors de lui faire comprendre avec le plus de sincérité dans ma voix :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Alors quoi ? M'invectiva-t-elle

- Laisse-moi une chance : un vrai rendez-vous. Plaidais-je. Il fallait que je lui prouve que je voulais être différent pour elle, avec elle.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas ressenti la même chose que moi…

Elle me fusilla encore plus du regard avant de reprendre sa supplique :

- Laisse-moi passer.

- Un rendez-vous, un seul, demandais-je.

- Non

Elle était butée, elle ne changerait pas d'avis, j'allais alors la contraindre s'il fallait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle me quitte. Je voulais qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie, de gré ou de force, je la voulais, je voulais tout d'elle, je la voulais dans ma vie. Si elle voulait être têtue, alors moi aussi je pouvais l'être. Je pris une voix détachée et je lâchais :

- Bien, si tu ne veux pas me revoir lors d'un rendez-vous alors je te reverrais au tribunal, dis-je en m'écartant de la porte.

Elle me regarda interdite, comprenant l'odieux chantage que j'étais en train de lui faire, j'en rajoutais une couche :

- C'est à toi de choisir.

Elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte, je la retiens pas le bras avant qu'elle ne la franchisse et je la suppliai une dernière fois :

- Isabella, s'il te plait, un seul rendez-vous.

Je vis tellement de chose à ce moment dans son regard : du doute, de la tristesse, de l'envie et enfin de la détermination. Elle se défit de ma poigne et courra dans l'ascenseur.

Putain qu'avais-je fait ? La seule femme que j'avais envie de connaître, autre que pour une baise d'un soir je la menaçais, lui faisait du chantage. Mais qu'avais-je fait ?

Je repensais à tout ce qui c'était dit, à notre conversation, comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Tout lui promettre et tout reprendre. Ah oui ! Je refusais qu'elle quitte ma vie, mais comment allais-je faire pour qu'on s'en sorte indemne ? Comment allais-je faire pour qu'elle ait confiance en moi ? Comment allais-je faire pour qu'elle fasse face à ses sentiments ? Il avait été si facile de parler avec elle, si facile de partager des moments intenses avec elle.

Pourquoi avoir une telle peur qu'elle soit juste une de plus pour moi ? Pourquoi refuser un rendez-vous qui ne l'obligeait en rien. Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas célibataire, si ça avait été le cas elle me l'aurait dit pour expliquer son refus, ça aurait été simple. Que là, elle avait juste peur, peur de s'engager dans quelque chose avec moi, se pouvait être cela ?

J'essayais de faire le point. Elle avait le choix entre un rendez-vous et le conflit. Qu'avais-je moi en mon pouvoir ? J'avais le pouvoir d'augmenter ce conflit, elle était plein d'idéaux pour l'environnement, il fallait que j'essaye de jouer sur cette corde. J'avais de l'influence pour la contrarier professionnellement mais est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, lui nuire ? Non ! Je voulais qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie. Si elle ne pouvait pas me voir lors d'un rendez-vous, je pourrais alors la voir pendant la procédure du procès, je pourrais faire croire que je veux un arrangement à l'amiable et l'obliger à négocier avec moi. Mais en même temps, ne faudrait-il pas que je lui laisse du temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition ?

Comment savoir ce qu'elle ressent ? Quand tout à coup, j'eu une illumination. J'avais une alliée dans son camp. Je pris mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à ma sœur lui demandant de me rappeler au plus vite, je ne voulais quand même pas la déranger pendant son rendez-vous, c'était bien assez que le mien soit fichu.


	15. Chapter 12

_Bonjour_

_Merci à blue77, louise malone, oliveronica cullen massen, Ptitt'Vic, teoni, helimoen, yayalia, Sicia17, bellartwilight, Fanoudusud, Onja, Grazie, PatiewSnow, lena-Ina933-, Leeloup, gistrel, aelita48 pour vos commentaires._

_Merci aussi à celles qui ont laissés des commentaires au chapitre pré-précédant, vu que j'ai posté rapidement entre les deux chapitres je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre._

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_Onja : oui Bella a peur, pas forcément d'être heureuse mais d'être juste une de plus pour Edward alors qu'elle ressent tellement de chose (elle se souvient du procès avec le nombre d'amantes éplorées qu'a eu Edward)._

_PatiewSnow : Ils sont tous les deux très accrochés, Bella est têtue et Edward joue au crétin fini…._

_Leeloup : en fait je n'écris pas si vite, l'histoire est déjà écrite en son entier le temps entre les chapitre c'est le temps que je les tape, que je les améliore suite aux conseils de mes relectrices CeLiRa3789 et Mary02. Sinon pas sur qu'Eddy va vraiment ramper dans les premiers temps, il va surtout faire tout et n'importe quoi…_

**Chapitre 12 : Désolation**

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi m'étais-je enfuie du seul homme qui me faisait me sentir vivante, qui me faisait vibrer ? Il m'avait montré hier qu'il pouvait être loin de l'image machiste que j'avais de lui et au final je l'avais rejeté… je l'avais poussé dans ses retranchements. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté ce rendez-vous ? Pourquoi m'être enfui d'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie ? Pourquoi il avait été si parfait ?

Depuis mon arrivée ce matin au cabinet, j'étais comme vide, je n'avais aucune envie de travailler, je ressassais tout ce qui s'était dit. Devrais-je arrêter d'être têtue, aller m'excuser, accepter ce rendez-vous ? Mais je n'étais pas à vendre, il était hors de question que j'accepte un rendez-vous juste pour trouver un arrangement dans une affaire, ce n'était pas éthique. Je cherchais en vain des solutions. Je m'abandonnais dans le chaos de ma vie quand une tornade déboula dans mon bureau :

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Swan ? me cria Alice.

- Alice, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Je la regardais interloquée.

- Je sors du bureau de mon frère, lâcha-t-elle

Je me figeais, mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à Alice.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Alice, crachais-je.

- Trop tard, répliqua-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Alice.

- Que tu m'expliques.

- Mais, euh… vous avez que cette phrase dans la bouche dans votre famille, m'énervais-je.

- Alors que vas-tu faire ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec mon frère ?

- Rien.

- Bella c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème.

- Ah bon ! Et planter mon frère en plein milieu de l'entrée n'est pas un problème ?

Putain, il lui avait donc tout raconté.

- Ton frère n'est pas pour moi !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- C'est à cause de James ?

- Non, tu sais bien que c'est fini depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Alors quoi ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non !

- Bella, tu devrais accorder à mon frère un rendez-vous, laisse-lui une chance. Plaida-t-elle

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Putain, vous êtes tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble au lieu de ça, vous allez vous faire la guerre, juste pour ne pas céder, c'est pathétique !

D'un coup, elle quitta mon bureau, j'essayais de la retenir :

- Alice, attends !

- Quoi ? Tu as décidé de lui laisser sa chance alors ?

- Non, mais…

- Mais, quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien Alice, ça me fou la trouille.

- Qu'est ce qui te fou la trouille Bella.

- Ce que je ressens quand je suis proche de lui, soufflais-je en m'affalant dans mon fauteuil.

Alice s'était figée, elle me dévisagea avant d'ajouter :

- Bien c'est un bon début !

Eh merde, qu'avais-je fait, je prie ma tête dans mes mains, mon conflit d'intérêt me semblait bien loin.

Je n'avais pas plus avancé, j'avais juste Alice de plus dans l'équation maintenant, pourquoi lui avais-je dis comment je me sentais quand j'étais proche de lui… pffff

La journée s'étira en longueur, je n'étais bonne à rien, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'Edward, c'est complètement fatigué émotionnellement que je me couchais ce soir là.

Après une mauvaise nuit, je me suis rendue au cabinet, le dossier de la réserve Quileute était mon plus gros dossier et j'étais comme dans l'incapacité de travailler ne sachant pas ce qu'il adviendrait. S'il était résolu à aller au procès, je devrais normalement avoir des nouvelles de l'avocat d'Immo Corp dans une dizaine de jours pour négocier à l'amiable, mais peut-être qu'il allait poser des directives pour ne pas que ça se fasse. Ne pas savoir était pire que tout. Je décidais donc de m'atteler à des démarches administratives qui étaient restées en souffrance.

Sur les coups des 9h30, un courtier me livra une rose blanche dans un petit solitaire avec une ventouse pour accrocher aux vitres, je dois dire que c'était d'une simplicité et d'une beauté remarquable, à ceci était accroché un petit carton avec une seule lettre 'B'.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déchiffrer à ce que ça voulait dire quand ¼ d'heure plus tard, un autre livreur m'apporta un bouquet de frésia blanc dans un vase transparent carré, là encore c'était magnifique, le petit carton accroché avec portait encore une seule lettre 'E'.

Je reçu tous les ¼ d'heures cette matinée là des fleurs : tulipes, marguerites, muguet, gardénia. Toutes les fleurs étaient blanches. Tous ces bouquets étaient plus surprenants les uns que les autres, aucun ne se ressemblaient, les compositions étaient d'une beauté rare et nullement volumineuse ce qui conféraient à mon bureau comme un havre de paix avec ces touches blanches et vertes, sans jamais être surchargé par une abondance de couleur et grosseur. Non tout était subtil et délicat. A la fin de la matinée : j'avais accumulé dans l'ordre de réception les lettres et chiffre suivants : B E L L A 1.

L'après midi ne fut guère différente, je reçu des bouquets de jasmin, nénuphar, arum, orchidée, lilas et renoncule, ils étaient tout aussi splendides que le matin, toujours que des fleurs blanches et cette fois-ci les lettres associées étaient : R D V S V P.

Autant dire que je n'avais rien fait aujourd'hui, j'attendais patiemment mes bouquets les un derrière les autres et je devais faire face aux milles questions des femmes du cabinet. Toutes voulaient savoir qui avait autant de goût pour m'envoyer d'aussi jolis bouquets. En début d'après midi quelqu'un arriva à dérober la carte avant moi mais n'en appris pas plus sur ces sublimes fleurs avec juste la lettre R. Rosalie était celle qui m'avait le plus questionné sur l'individu derrière cette intention. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était Edward Cullen, elle savait que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis 2 mois, seule Alice pouvait se douter de qui venait ces fleurs mais fort heureusement, elle ne vient pas au cabinet ce jour là.

Si j'avais été perdue face à mes sentiments ce n'était rien face à se que je ressentais en cette fin de journée. Il faisait preuve de tellement d'originalité, il me faisait me sentir spéciale entre le dîner sur le toit et ces fleurs, tout était réfléchi et en rien cliché comme ça pouvait l'être dans les films romantiques. Je me couchais ce soir là, malgré l'incertitude face à tout ça avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain alors que je ne savais toujours pas si la journée d'hier avait pu faire avancer notre conflit, je m'interrogeais toujours pour savoir si je devais l'appeler tout d'abord pour le remercier des fleurs et puis pour lui dire que ce conflit était ridicule. Devais-je lui dire qu'il n'était pas pour moi et que c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui mais que mon choix ne devrait pas impacter sur autant de personnes car c'était ridicule.

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par un appel de la secrétaire, elle avait en ligne l'agence du gouvernement pour la protection de l'environnement qui voulait me parler. Je pris donc le combiné n'ayant aucune idée de l'objet de leur appel.

- Mlle Swan, me dit la voix d'homme.

- Oui, répondis-je

- Mike Newton de l'agence pour la protection de l'environnement. Voilà ! Je vous appelle pour connaître la date pour la signature de la chartre sur l'environnement des entreprises Masen Corp ?

- Pardon, lui demandais-je, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

- Nous devions signer dans 3 jours avec Mr Cullen la chartre de l'environnement mais il a annulé le rendez-vous en précisant qu'il fallait joindre son avocate pour avoir plus de précision pour ce contre temps et que la signature était repoussée à une date ultérieure indéterminée et que vous seule pouviez nous donner cette date.

Oh putain, le con, qu'avait-il fait ? Mon interlocuteur repris :

- Comprenez moi bien maître Swan, Masen Corp est une des plus grandes entreprises du pays et cette signature était prévue depuis plusieurs semaines, ce contre temps est vraiment regrettable.

Il attendait visiblement une réponse de ma part. Je repris constance pour lui répondre :

- Mr Newton, je comprends tout à fait que ce contre temps est très regrettable, je vous garantis que l'environnement devrait être la priorité de tous. Par contre, je manque d'éléments pour vous en dire plus concernant Masen Corp. Je ne doute pas que dès que la situation sera débloquée, une date sera fixée rapidement.

Je mis fin à l'appel sans qu'il me rappelle les avantages pour l'environnement d'une telle chartre, accentuant un peu plus mon mal être et ma culpabilité.

C'est appel me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Comment avait-il pu reporter une signature d'une si grande importance pour l'environnement. C'était tout simplement risible. Alors que hier, je m'étais endormie le sourire aux lèvres, je me rendis compte à quel point Edward Cullen était bon à ses petits jeux de manipulations… combien il était déstabilisant et savait jouer avec les émotions. Plus que jamais j'étais perdue et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire, sauf qu'il était inconcevable que j'accepte un tel chantage.


	16. Chapter 13

_Hello_

_Merci à Patoun, made-in-alice, bellardtwilight, Ptitt'Vic, aelita48, yayalia, gistrel, blue77, Rosabella01, Onja, helimoen, Isabeller, oliveronica Cullen massen, CaRoOThePriinCess, Lorena13, nathalie63 pour vos commentaires_

_À CeLiRa3789 et Mary02 pour vos corrections et suggestions._

**Chapitre 13 : Les complices**

4 jours que je n'avais pas revu, ni eu de nouvelles d'Isabella. 4 jours d'agonie où toutes mes pensées allaient vers elle. Toutes mes tentatives pour avoir de ses nouvelles ou pour qu'elle accepte un rendez-vous avait échouées. Il fallait que je la voie.

J'appelai donc Alice pour qu'elle m'aide et me conseille.

La seule chose qu'elle me répondit c'est : « tiens toi prêt pour ce soir je m'occupe de tout ! »

Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Je devais la remercier pour son aide. Je décidais donc que Masen Corp allait financer sa maison de couture… elle n'aurait jamais osé me demander et j'étais sûr de moi connaissant les talents de ma sœur et que se serait un bon investissement.

J'appelais donc un agent immobilier d'une de mes succursales pour qu'il me trouve un grand atelier, avec un appartement à l'étage dans le quartier du cabinet d'Isabella. J'aurai comme ça une chance de la croisée quand j'irai voir ma sœur.

Alors que je raccrochais, je pensais à Emmett, lui aussi avait un rêve, un projet… beaucoup plus utopique qu'Alice mais tout aussi intéressant. Ils voulaient favoriser les liens entre les parents et les enfants à travers le sport. Il voulait ouvrir une gigantesque salle de sport où parents et enfants pourraient jouer ensemble ou s'entraîner. Par exemple pour chaque tapis de course pour adulte il voulait à côté un tapis de course pour enfant. Il voulait aussi une salle où on pourrait taper des balles ! Son inquiétude c'est que des parents fortunés viennent, laissent leurs enfants aux entraîneurs pendant qu'eux vont faire leurs exercices. Ils ne voulaient pas devenir une garderie de luxe mais bien un lieu d'échange entre génération. Du coup, il ciblait une classe sociale modeste et il ne pourrait pas demander trop cher de frais d'inscription. Mais l'initiative était très louable. Je sais qu'Emmett avait envie d'avoir une grande famille et il lui tardait de pouvoir faire du sport avec ses enfants, ce qui me fit penser que c'est sûrement avec Rosalie qu'il souhaiterait avoir ses enfants. C'était peut-être lui qui m'aiderait le plus, à l'avenir, à approcher Isabella. Elle et Rosalie était très proche et même si Alice était proche d'elle, jamais elle ne m'inviterait à une sortie entre fille… alors que si Emmett et Rosalie forment un couple, j'aurais plus d'occasion de la croiser, elle.

Je repris donc mon téléphone pour rappeler l'agent immobilier pour qu'il cherche en fait un immeuble qui pourrait accueillir une maison de couture et une salle de sport.

-x-x-x-x-x-

En début d'après midi, Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées torturées.

- Bella, il y a un vernissage ce soir d'un nouvel artiste très prometteur, tu m'y accompagnes ?

- Non, Rose, je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Allez, viens ! Ça va être drôle ! Tu as bien besoin de trouver un homme autre que ce mystérieux qui t'envoie des fleurs ! Quelqu'un de bien réel… ça fait quoi ? Maintenant 2 mois que tu as quitté James ? Il faut te bouger Bella !

Je redressais la tête et j'acceptais. Elle passerait me prendre à 19h30. Là voila, ma solution, il fallait que je me trouve un homme ! Je le présenterais à Alice qui pourra dire alors à Edward que je ne suis plus libre. Tout le reste deviendra caduc et j'aime à penser qu'il se préoccupe un tant soi peu de l'environnement et des Quileute, enfin suffisamment pour qu'il modifie son projet immobilier et signe la chartre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**259 West 132nd Street**

**à 19h30 emmène Emmett avec toi**

**Al **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A peine avant 20h nous arrivions au vernissage avec Rosalie. J'avais essayé de me faire belle et sexy en mettant une robe bleue marine bustier mais à côté de Rose, j'avais toujours le sentiment d'être plus que banale.

Ils y avaient pas mal de monde, je grimaçais, c'était assez mondain. Une fois nos affaires déposées au vestiaire, nous nous saisîmes d'une coupe de champagne avant de déambuler devant les différentes œuvres.

- Allez en chasse, me dit Rosalie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Regarde celui là, il est pas mal, non ?

Elle me montrait un geek déguisé dans un costard, l'ensemble était comique même si son visage était plutôt beau, je grimaçais. Lorsqu'elle se figea et sourit.

- Moi j'ai trouvé… regardes ce beau brun musclé…mmm, viens on va lui parler.

- Non Rose, vas-y sans moi !

- Allez Bella, fais ça pour moi s'il te plait.

Son beau brun se décala pour nous laisser apercevoir avec qui il discutait et je découvris avec horreur Edward Cullen.

Il me vit de suite et plongea immédiatement ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens, j'étais interdite, j'étais happée par son regard sans bouger.

- Chouette Edward Cullen, se réjouit-elle en sur jouant un peu trop, il pourra me présenter à ce beau gars, viens Bella, me dit-elle en tirant sur mon bras.

Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'elle connaissait déjà ce beau brun et qu'elle n'était pas si surprise que ça de voir Edward ? Enfin elle avait une mine vraiment réjouie, elle aurait été embarrassée si elle s'était jouée de moi, non ? Je ne bougeai pas.

- Euh Non, Rose, je vais aller aux toilettes, excuse moi.

Après plusieurs minutes à me raisonner, je décidais de sortir de ma cachette, j'avais décidé de faire le tour rapidement de l'expo car il faut l'admettre : l'artiste avait du talent ! et ensuite bye bye Rosalie et vive le calme de chez moi.

Je sortis et scanna la pièce rapidement, pas de Rosalie en vue, pas d'Edward non plus. Je me concentrais donc sur les œuvres, non sans avoir repris une coupe de champagne, j'en avais bien besoin.

Je passais d'œuvres en œuvres quand je restais plus longtemps sur un tableau… les couleurs, la composition résonnaient en moi, c'était mon préféré. Je détaillais encore la toile quand un souffle chaud et une voix mélodieuse me murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est également mon œuvre préférée.

Je ne bougeais plus, pas besoin de me retourner, je savais qui était derrière moi.

Il effleura ses lèvres de mon épaule dénudée, à ce léger touché tout mon corps réagit dans un frisson. Je fermais les yeux pour me ressaisir, il m'intoxiquait.

- Isabella, souffla-t-il tout en remontant vers mon oreille, tu es absolument délicieuse ce soir.

Je défaillais, il fallait qu'il cesse.

Il déposa un léger baiser sous mon oreille et me chuchota d'une voix mielleuse :

- As-tu reconsidéré ma proposition ?

J'étais incapable de bouger, de parler. Je sentais encore son torse dans mon dos, son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de pencher la tête en arrière pour plus de contact, j'aurais voulu me perdre en lui. Lorsqu'il rajouta :

- Qui ne dit rien consent !

Cette assurance si caractéristique chez lui eu le mérite de me remettre les idées en place, je me retournais donc pour lui dire d'une voix ferme :

- Non !

Il se crispa, je vie sa mâchoire se serrer, je cru voir un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux. Nous nous fixâmes sans rien dire lorsque nous fumes interrompu par une voix beaucoup trop aigue :

- Edward, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, comment vas-tu Darling ? lui dit une grande rousse avec un corps de rêve tout en se jetant à son cou.

Il n'avait pas bougé, il me regarda intensément avant de faire un petit sourire narquois et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Victoria, quel plaisir de te voir. Il lui sourit et passa son bras sur sa taille et ajouta.

-Il y a trop de monde, si nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille ? lui proposa-t-il tout en l'attirant plus près de lui.

La rousse gloussa et lui fit des yeux doux. Ils firent donc demi-tour pour partir. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, après quelques pas, il se retourna vers moi, me fit un petit sourire en coin puis continua sa route.

Comment cet individu pouvait-il me faire passer par autant de sentiments différents. J'avais été en colère, horrifié, existé et enfin jalouse. Oh mon dieu j'étais jalouse de cette rousse.

Rosalie me sortit de mes réflexions, elle était au bras du beau brun.

- Bella, Edward n'est plus là ?

- Non, il vient de partir.

Je regardais le type qu'elle tenait, elle sourit :

- Bella, je te présente Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Alice et d'Edward, voici Bella ma collègue.

Il sourit :

- Je rencontre enfin la talentueuse Isabella Swan. J'ai en face de moi le duo de choc qui a sorti mon frère des pattes de Tanya. Je suis vraiment enchanté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Moi de même lui répondis-je par automatisme.

Je n'étais pas resté très longtemps auprès de Rosalie et Emmett. Ce dernier s'était montré d'un naturel jovial et amical, assez plaisantin, malgré la bonne compagnie je n'aspirais plus qu'à une seule chose rentrer chez moi pour m'enfouir sous ma couette.


	17. Chapter 14

_Hello_

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, mise en alerte ou favori, c'est toujours un réel plaisir pour l'auteure._

_Réponses aux non inscrites_

_Leeloup : Edward a déjà expérimenté la jalousie avec James, dommage que Bella n'en ai pas eu conscience à ce moment là, elle en aurait sûrement profité._

_Liliane : je suis vraiment désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis irrécupérable sur ce coup là ! méa culpa !_

_PatiewSnow : mais non, ce n'est pas triste juste deux têtus qui attendent que l'autre craque._

_Lorena13 : je pense que beaucoup aurait aimé virer Victoria mais ça aurait trahi l'attirance de Bella et si ça avait été le cas, Edward aurait été encore plus insupportable._

_Onja : oui il n'y a pas pire que la jalousie mais Edward ne veut pas non plus se griller…_

_Merci à mes correctrices CeLiRa3789 et Mary02_

**Chapitre 14 : Ne pas craquer !**

C'est sans entrain que je me rendais au cabinet. Mes doutes concernant le fait d'accepter la proposition d'Edward Cullen était bien loin face aux sentiments de jalousie, de trahison que j'avais ressentie en le voyant partir avec la rousse. Il fallait que j'arrive à chasser cet homme de mes pensées, il fallait guérir le mal par le mal, il me fallait un homme dans ma vie, j'en étais convaincue.

Je n'avais pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, je n'osais pas rappeler Greenpeace ou l'avocat d'Immo Corp pour connaître l'avancée de l'affaire. Ce qui m'agaçait, c'était que ça ne me ressemblait pas, je n'étais pas trouillarde en temps normal… j'étais habituée au conflit. Là j'étais tout simplement en train de le subir.

Néanmoins, je contactais quand même Greenpeace. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles, il savait uniquement que la procédure avait juste été lancée, et était sans nouvelle de la partie adverse. Il fallait que je réagisse. Je décidais donc de faire avancer les choses ! mais comment ? Accepter son rendez-vous et tout serait simplifié ou alors la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, continuer les procédures de justice. Oui, c'est cela ! Je pris donc la résolution de suivre cette affaire. Si j'avais un doute de mener personnellement cette action en justice, je n'en n'avais plus aucun. Je fis donc un courrier à Immo Corp avec l'entête du cabinet demandant un rendez-vous avec leurs avocats pour parler d'un éventuel arrangement. A ce que j'en savais, Edward Cullen n'était pas encore avocat… c'est donc avec eux que j'allais traiter. Même s'il poserait des directives, j'étais en terrain connu, je pouvais gérer et avoir un minimum de contrôle sur la situation. Je fis parvenir la lettre par coursier dans la journée.

C'est un peu plus sereine que je rentrais chez moi ce soir là avec le sentiment de contrôler un peu mieux ma vie en ce moment. Je me rendais compte que si je ne voyais pas Edward et si je n'entendais pas parler de lui, j'arrivais à retrouver mes facultés de penser et d'agir… je redevenais la personne sûre d'elle que je pensais être. Il fallait que je pense professionnel et non personnel. Edward avait tort de mélanger ces deux aspects, ce n'était bon pour personnes. C'est avec cette résolution en tête que je marchais pour rentrer chez moi. Il faisait étonnement doux en ce début de soirée, c'est pourquoi je marchais tranquillement sans prendre le métro, j'habitais à 4 stations du travail. Alors que je profitais de ma marche, je fus sortie de mes pensées par un appel, c'était Alice :

- Salut t'es où ?

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Tu as déjà dîné ?

- Non, je pensais me faire livrer chinois.

- Je suis seule ce soir, je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Euh…

J'aimais beaucoup Alice mais elle me faisait un peu trop penser à Edward et j'avais pris mes résolutions : différencier les affaires et le personnel. Est-ce qu'Alice serait capable de comprendre cela.

- Bella, tu es là ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr, excuse moi j'étais partie dans mes pensées.

- Ok pas de souci, je serai chez toi dans 30 minutes à tout de suite.

Et elle raccrocha.

Lui avait dis-je « oui » ?

Je soupirais en essayant de savourer de nouveau ma marche, c'était peine perdue. J'accélérais donc le pas pour arriver avant Alice chez moi.

En effet, j'étais rentrée depuis 5 minutes à peine qu'Alice sonna à ma porte, elle avait apporté une bouteille avec elle.

Son contact était facile nous parlions de tout de rien, le chinois était bon, le vin aussi, nous rigolions pour peu de choses. C'était très plaisant de s'échapper un peu du quotidien, j'avais eu tort de me méfier d'Alice, elle était mon amie, elle m'avait dit ce qu'elle avait à me dire il y a plusieurs jours et elle n'était pas rancunière ou ce genre de chose donc elle n'avait pas remis le sujet d'Edward sur le tapis, ce dont je la remerciais grandement intérieurement.

J'aimais beaucoup la taquiner sur son projet de maison de couture… car franchement à l'entendre c'était le centre de son univers mais depuis les quelques mois que je la connaissais rien ne se passait. Je remis donc le sujet sur le tapis :

- Alors Alice ! Ton projet, il avance ? Est-ce que mon cher collègue arrive à faire quelques choses avec toi ? C'était vraiment une phrase ambiguë et tordue, je souris de ma bêtise.

Elle me fit le plus beau des sourires et me dit :

- Tu ne devineras jamais…

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pour mon projet

- Eh bien ton projet, raconte, allez ne me fais pas languir.

- Edward m'a proposé que Masen Corp finance toute mon affaire. Me répondit-elle toute excitée.

Je fis de gros yeux, j'étais plus qu'étonnée, c'était généreux. Alice changea soudain d'humeur et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais Bella, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Je baissais les yeux, je ne voulais pas répondre à ça, je ne voulais pas parler de lui avec elle. Elle vit ma réticence et rajouta dans un murmure :

- Il ne sait rien passé avec Victoria, Edward est parti avec elle juste pour te rendre jalouse, il regrette mais il ne sait pas comment agir avec toi, alors il fait l'imbécile.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi réjouie de cette révélation ! J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Devant mon air toujours aussi butée, elle décida de m'expliquer comment son frère Emmett et elle allaient partager un immeuble pour qu'ils aient chacun leur lieu de travail. Passé 23 heures, nous étions toutes les deux un peu cuites, je lui proposais mon canapé pour la nuit qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, c'était un peu bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison, j'étais tellement habituée à être seule chez moi. Alice dormait toujours sur le canapé alors que je préparais le petit déjeuner. Soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle réussit à répondre à la 4ème sonnerie :

- Oui, couina-t-elle

- …

- Euh, chez Bella

- …

- No stress, il me reste encore plus de 2 heures.

- …

- Tu me vexes là, j'y serai !

-…

- Bye à tout à l'heure

Et elle raccrocha.

- Un rendez-vous ? La questionnais-je.

- Oui, ça sent bon, tu cuisines ?

- J'ai juste fait quelques crêpes, tu veux manger quoi.

- Des crêpes et un café, c'est parfait, merci Bella.

Nous déjeunions tranquillement avant de nous séparer 45 minutes plus tard, elle devait se changer avant son rendez-vous.

Ça m'étonnait qu'Alice ne m'ai rien dit de plus, elle qui est d'habitude si bavarde avait l'air préoccupée. Je réfléchissais, je devais sûrement transposer mes propres inquiétudes sur les personnes qui m'entourent.

J'avais rendez-vous ce matin avec un nouveau client pour un problème de pollution, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait : une nouvelle affaire pour me changer les idées !

Alors que j'étais en plein rendez-vous, j'entendis un raffut monstre venant de l'accueil, je n'étais vraiment pas habituée, j'avais peur qu'il y ait un débordement, je pris donc mon téléphone d'une main prête à appeler le 911 et je m'approchais vers l'accueil. On aurait dit qu'un ours était dans le hall, avant de tourner le coin je commençais à m'énerver, je m'écriais :

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Lorsque je vis la scène, je me figeais, devant moi les Cullen au complet, et Emmett qui n'arrêtait pas de faire le pitre, je compris que c'était lui l'ours qui faisait trembler nos murs.

Ce dernier vient directement vers moi, il me souleva dans ses grands bras pour me faire un câlin en me disant tout en rigolant :

- Toujours aussi peu commode Bella !

Pour le coup je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors qu'il me reposait au sol, je réussis à articuler un :

- Bonjour Emmett.

Personne ne disait rien, visiblement j'avais réussi à créer un froid. Jasper voyant la situation tendue, m'informa :

- Alice, Emmett et Edward sont là pour finaliser l'achat d'un immeuble et la création de la maison de couture d'Alice et la salle de sport d'Emmett.

- Bien, répondis-je alors que j'étais toute raide, j'entrepris de revenir à mon bureau le plus vite possible quand Edward me rattrapa avant que je rentre dans celui-ci. Eh merde !

- Bella, attends il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Edward, je suis contre de mêler les affaires et le personnel.

- Alors dis-moi juste que tu acceptes ce rendez-vous avec moi et on le ferra quand toute cette histoire avec Immo Corp sera réglée ? me répondit-il plein d'espoir.

- Non Edward, je suis désolée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Edward, je ne suis pas adepte d'un coup d'un soir.

- Mais moi non plus, me répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je lui fis des gros yeux.

- Enfin je veux dire je ne le suis plus, s'il te plait laisse moi une chance de te le prouver.

- Je … euh…. Un client m'attend. Et je rentrais dans mon bureau.

-x-x-x-x-x-

J'avais encore une fois échoué… comment fallait-il que je m'y prenne pour arriver à percer Isabella Swan ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter son refus, ça m'était insupportable ! Il fallait qu'Alice m'aide pour que Bella ai enfin confiance en moi.

Le rendez-vous pour l'achat et la création de l'entreprise se passa très bien. Jasper Hale était très professionnel et efficace. Vu la manière dont ma sœur et lui se regardaient, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas lui son rendez-vous mystère dont Bella avait fait allusion, ça expliquerait bien des choses.

A mon retour au bureau, on m'informa qu'Immo Corp avait reçu hier un courrier du cabinet Hale et Swan pour entamer les procédures de négociation concernant la réserve des Quileute. Isabella avait donc pris en charge cette affaire, je me suis senti comme trahi.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Il fallait que je fasse comprendre à Cullen que c'était sans espoir. Voilà 3 jours que j'avais fais parvenir mon courrier à Immo Corp et toujours rien. Je n'aimais pas être dans l'attente, il fallait que je trouve une autre manière d'attaquer et c'est là que je repensais à ma première idée : trouver un homme !


	18. Chapter 15

_Hello,_

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, mise en alerte ou favori et à mes relectrices._

_Je suis heureuse de vous faire part de ma nouvelle fic, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil, elle s'intitule : Tu es ma promise. _

_En attendant de lire vos opinions : Place à lecture_

**Chapitre 15 : Dernière attaque : trouver un homme !**

Alors que je brassais plus d'air qu'autre chose dans mon bureau, je reçus un appel de Jacob Black. Il avait eu des nouvelles de l'avocat d'Immo Corp. Rien qu'à cette phrase, je m'étais tendue qu'allait-il encore me tomber dessus. Quelle idée tordue avait germé dans l'esprit de Cullen pour me torturer encore un peu plus ?

Il voulait l'informer que le projet était mis en stand by. Il n'était pas annulé, ni modifié, non juste que toutes les démarches étaient gelées et que du coup tout le monde était dans l'attente d'une prochaine directive, ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement !

S'il y avait bien une chose de plus énervant qu'un conflit, c'était l'incertitude. Il avait le pouvoir de mettre le doute dans tout, de mettre autant de monde dans l'attente comme un juste retour des choses. Je dois avouer qu'à ce jeu, il était très fort, je voulais en finir avec cette histoire et lui savait maintenir la tension.

- Mlle Swan ? m'interpella Jacob Black à l'autre bout du fils.

- Oh excusez moi, j'analysais les informations que vous venez de me donner.

- Nous allons devoir attendre, me répondit-il, d'ailleurs je me demandais si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi demain soir ?

Euh… c'est quoi ce lien entre l'attente et un dîner, quand je réalisais qu'il m'offrait sur un plateau d'argent mon nouvel objectif, je me ressaisis :

- Avec plaisir, vous passez me prendre ? En même temps que mes mots sortaient de ma bouche, de gros doutes m'envahissaient dans quoi encore je m'engageais….

- A 19h à votre cabinet ?

-Très bien à demain.

Je passais mon temps à me fustiger, mon plan « trouver un homme » ne me paraissait plus si génial que ça, surtout que ce n'est pas avec un Quileute que j'allais m'éloigner de l'affaire d'Immo Corp et donc d'Edward. J'avais rencontré à plusieurs reprises Jacob Black et je devais admettre que c'était un très bel homme, très musclé et d'un sourire si jovial qu'on se sentait tout de suite en confiance avec lui. Il était d'un accès si naturel qu'il était plaisant de conserver avec lui. Le jour du rendez-vous, j'avais pris la décision dans la nuit d'être plus spontanée, d'arrêter de me poser trop de questions, d'essayer d'être dans l'action plutôt que dans le doute et les interrogations.

Le lendemain, Jacob Black était bien là… il avait mis un costard avec une chemise noire qui accentuait la couleur de sa peau, il avait un sourire resplendissant, je n'avais pas fait un si mauvais choix.

Il m'emmena dîner dans une pizzeria, l'ambiance était vraiment sympathique, il avait la conversation facile et savait me mettre à l'aise. Nous avons beaucoup ri, il me racontait les légendes des Quileute, c'était fantastique. Le temps d'une soirée, j'oubliais ma profession, mes obligations, mes doutes et surtout Edward. J'étais comme transportée dans un autre monde où tout était plus simple. Pendant le dîner, Jacob effleura plusieurs fois ma main, sa peau était douce et chaude. A la fin du repas, il mit sa main sur ma taille pour me guider à l'extérieur. Il était doux, ses gestes paraissaient tellement naturels, je me sentais comme protégée, un peu comme avec un grand frère un peu trop protecteur.

Lors du trajet de retour jusqu'à chez moi, je m'interrogeais sur comment je devais être avec Jacob. Est-ce que je voulais plus ? Que ressentais-je ? Il ne me faisait pas vibrer comme un simple touché d'Edward, non c'était plus amical, sa présence était apaisante et réconfortante. Il était peu demandeur, sa compagnie à lui était sans danger.

Je pouvais toujours le revoir, sa présence était agréable et si pour ma part, je ne ressentais pas cette petite étincelle qui faisait souvent la différence je me rassurais en me disant que les sentiments pouvaient venir après.

J'avais pris la résolution d'accepter un second rendez-vous s'il me le proposait mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qui allait se passer arriver à destination.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A 20 heures. Alors que je rentrais chez moi je reçus un appel d'Alice un peu affolée.

-Oh Edward si tu savais, ça va pas du tout, mais pas du tout…

-Alice calme toi et expliques moi.

-J'étais au cabinet ce soir, euh… j'attendais Jasper, dit-elle très vite. Quand un gars est arrivé, il était là pour Bella et ils sont partis… visiblement ils avaient rendez-vous, finit-elle mal à l'aise.

Je demandais alors à ma sœur l'adresse de Bella et je la remerciais.

Il était 22 heures et j'étais devant chez Bella, l'attendant de son rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas eu trop longtemps à attendre une voiture s'arrêta.

Un grand gars musclé à la peau mat sortit pour aller lui ouvrir la porte. Elle était magnifique, elle lui fit un sourire et il lui tient la main. Je sentais mon sang bouillir à l'intérieur de moi, il fallait que j'arrête tout ça d'une manière où d'une autre. Une fois qu'elle fut extirper de la voiture, il déposa sa main dans son dos… sans était trop je décidais de me montrer :

- Bonsoir Isabella

Elle se retourna choquée.

- Edward ?

Le type déplaça sa main et la posa sur sa taille, je me tendis… je ne voulais pas qu'il la touche, elle était à moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me dit-elle sans ménagement.

- C'est Alice qui m'envoi, répondis-je du tac o tac.

Il fallait bien que je trouve un prétexte…

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

- C'est compliqué, éludais-je.

Elle me regardait incrédule, je ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux quand un raclement de gorge nous sortit de cette connexion.

- Pardon, Jake, Edward Cullen, dit-elle machinalement en me montrant, Edward voici Jacob Black.

Bella ne disait plus rien, elle devait réfléchir à ce qui convenait de faire.

- Bella, l'interpella Jacob Black en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

Alors qu'elle ne détournait pas les yeux, perdue dans ses pensées, elle dit tout doucement :

- Il faut que je sache ce que veux Alice.

Je saisis l'occasion pour attirer son attention :

- Je suis là pour ça, ça concerne aussi Jasper, j'aurais apprécié que tu me parles de lui, la taquinais-je.

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

- Jacob, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il l'attira complètement dans ses bras, alors qu'il se baissait pour être à hauteur de ses yeux, il lui dit :

- Je t'appelle demain ma belle. Et il lui donna un rapide baisé sur les lèvres.

Je serrais les poings. Bella acquiesça et il partit. Alors qu'il démarrait la voiture, Bella lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de rentrer chez elle sans un regard pour moi.

Arrivée chez elle, elle posa ses affaires et ôta ses chaussures avant de me faire face en me disant :

- C'est quoi le problème avec Alice et Jasper ?

- Il n'y en a aucun.

- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle.

- Bella, dis-je tout doucement alors que je m'approchais d'elle, elle recula tout autant, je la regardai intensément et j'enchaînai :

- Je suis fatigué de me battre, je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi… ce que tu ne dis pas, c'est tes yeux qui me le dise. J'ai vu la tristesse dans tes yeux quand je suis partie avec Victoria, il ne sait rien passé avec elle, je voulais juste te … te rendre jalouse. Je sais aussi que l'homme qui vient de partir n'a pas conquis ton cœur…

- Tu n'en sais rien du tout, me cracha-t-elle.

Je fis une pause, elle ne bougeait pas, je m'avançais encore un peu vers elle.

- Ne nie pas notre attirance, tu m'as changé, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours attendu, je veux apprendre à te connaître, je veux être celui qui te fait rire, celui que te réconforte… Mes paroles s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge, je n'avais jamais fait de telle déclaration à une femme, c'était si difficile. Elle ne disait toujours rien, elle avait la tête baissée, c'était une vraie torture

- Je sais que je me suis mal comporté mais c'est tellement nouveau tout ça pour moi. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'user d'autant de persuasion par le passé. Je veux devenir quelqu'un de meilleur pour toi. Je veux être digne de toi et je sais que j'ai encore du travail, mais si tu me laissais une petite chance ou ne serait-ce que me laisser entrer dans ta vie. Je veux te connaître, je veux connaître chacun de tes sourires, chacun de tes regards. Je veux tout de toi, je veux tout ce que tu seras en mesure de me donner.

Je commençais à perdre pied, j'avais tout misé sur ce soir, mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle me rejette encore. Je rajoutais dans un souffle :

- Isabella, laisse-moi-t'aimer s'il te plait.

Je baissais la tête à cet aveu attendant son habituel 'Non'. Je n'avais jamais autant été aussi fébrile.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me fasse autant d'effet ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise ces mots là ? Pourquoi avait-il une si grande emprise sur moi ? Pourquoi je me battais déjà ?

Effectivement, je n'avais rien ressenti dans les bras de Jacob, pas même un battement de cœur plus rapidement, pas même un frisson, rien comparé à un seul son d'Edward, un seul souffle, un seul frôlement. J'étais irrémédiablement envoûtée par cet homme.

Alors que faire ? Continuer à me battre contre moi-même, car ce n'est pas contre cet homme que je me battais mais uniquement contre ma conscience, ma peur de m'engager, ma peur de m'attacher, ma peur de vivre intensément, ma peur d'avoir mal.

Allais-je enfin prendre des risques? Je voyais cet homme si beau, si splendide qui attendait comme un enfant la sentence, la seule chose que je voulais c'était le prendre dans mes bras, le réconforter, le voir sourire.

Je fis donc la seule chose juste qui me paraissait à l'instant, je m'approchais de lui pour plaquer mon corps contre le sien et enfin plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes.

A bout de souffle, je posais mon front contre le sien :

- Edward.

- Bella.

- Ne me laisse pas.

- Jamais.

_Enfin, me direz-vous et je suis bien d'accord. _

_Le prochain chapitre est un bug de celui-ci, je vous en dit pas plus vous comprendrez en lisant…._


	19. Chapter 15 bis

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci pour vos commentaires et tout le reste, blablabla comme c'est prêt, je poste plus tôt_

_Onja : ben il se passe un bug maintenant et tu l'as bien senti la fin est proche…_

_PatiewSnow : non désolée je n'ai pas l'intention de passer cette fic en M par contre je vais m'essayer à cet exercice dans ma nouvelle fic._

_Lea : de rien, je suis la première à aimer quand une histoire que j'apprécie arrive rapidement._

_Bon pour ce chapitre, je vous demanderais d'oublier le chapitre précédent, je sais vous étiez ravies de ce rapprochement, mais on oublie tout c'est une autre version du chapitre 15, on se remémore la fin du chapitre 14 avec la résolution de Bella de trouver un homme et on recommence :_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 15 bis : et si Bella avait été la plus têtue…Ok pour les tomates c'est seulement à la fin du chapitre si vous n'aimez toujours pas….**

Ma sœur m'avait informé que ce soir Bella dînait avec un homme. J'étais résolu à empêcher qu'elle s'attache à un autre que moi. J'avais des défauts : j'étais volage mais je n'étais ni préteur, ni piqueur dans mes relations. J'étais exclusif même si jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour moi, ça se résumait à ne jamais convoiter la femme d'un autre.

Alors que je l'attendais devant chez elle je la vis arriver avec un homme. Il faisait noir, j'étais à l'abri d'un arbre, invisible. Si l'homme était intéressé, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de ma Bella mais elle ne faisait rien pour l'éloigner, je décidai donc de me montrer.

Dès que Bella me vit, elle se mit dans une colère rare.

- Comment oses-tu te pointer devant chez moi, tu n'as rien à y faire, dégages ! Me cracha-t-elle.

J'étais abasourdi par tant d'animosité. Je l'ai regardé intensément en lui disant :

- Il n'est pas pour toi Bella et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu es si en colère, tu sais où me trouver, bonsoir, finis-je.

Ok… le mec con et arrogant était de retour mais son rejet me faisait mal, que fallait-il faire pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'évidence ?

Le lendemain, j'appelais Alice pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était perplexe. Je lui avais demandé des conseils et elle me suggéra de lâcher un peu de mou, de laisser un peu Bella respirer, de la laisser réfléchir.

-x-x-x-x-x-

3 mois après

Je n'avais pas réussi à mettre en place « trouver un autre homme », Jacob était parfait comme ami et non petit ami. J'ai donc continué à chercher, je ne me reconnaissais pas d'être en chasse comme ça, j'abandonnais donc l'idée, d'autant plus qu'Edward se faisait moins insistant, je recevais de temps en temps des bouquets toujours avec des fleurs blanches, sans carte, je n'avais pas de doute sur l'expéditeur, c'était juste une piqûre de rappel de la proposition.

Etait venu le temps de la première confrontation avec les avocats d'Immo Corp pour envisager un éventuel arrangement. Nous avions rendez-vous à leurs locaux à l'autre bout de New York. Jacob Black était déjà là, nous avions gardé de très bon rapport, nous étions proche mais que de l'amitié. Nous n'attendions plus que Sam Uley qui représentait GreenPeace dans cette affaire pour partir. Nous avions convenu de se retrouver au cabinet pour discuter de l'affaire en chemin des efforts que les Quileute étaient prêts à faire et des mesures du projet qui paraissaient inadmissibles.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice arriva, elle savait très bien où j'allais. Elle me fit des yeux noirs en me disant bonjour, elle rajouta avant d'aller rejoindre Jasper dans son bureau :

- Tu es sûr de toi Bella, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une autre alternative plus simple pour tout le monde ?

Je la fusillais du regard et elle partit.

Jacob et Sam me dévisagèrent…

- Je ne tiens pas à en parler, précisais-je. Je ne souhaite pas mélanger les affaires avec le personnel, le sujet est clos !

Nous partîmes, 45 minutes plus tard nous étions reçus par deux avocats d'Immo Corp dans une immense salle de réunion. Nous nous installâmes à une longue table accueillant au moins une vingtaine de personnes, chacun d'un côté de cette dernière.

Nous commençâmes à discuter, les avocats d'Immo Corp essayaient de prouver à Jacob et à Sam, les intérêts d'un tel projet et les retombées bénéfiques.

Sam expliqua les inconvénients du projet avec des bâtisses beaucoup trop hautes et qui par conséquent dénaturent le paysage. Les deux avocats ne dirent rien, quelques soit les arguments avancés, ils ne faisaient aucun effort.

Je pris donc la parole :

- Avez-vous des consignes pour un quelconque arrangement ou vous nous faites juste perdre notre temps ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward choisit de faire son apparition, il vient s'asseoir directement en bout de table, nous demandant de ne pas se déranger pour lui et de continuer.

Il s'assit nonchalamment sur le fauteuil en se laissant tomber à l'arrière du dossier, je me reportai alors sur les avocats :

- Alors ? Insistais-je.

- C'est que… répondit un mal à l'aise.

Je soupirais, je mis mes coudes sur la table et je reposais ma tête sur mes mains, je me frottais les yeux et reportais l'attention sur les avocats.

L'autre avocat pris alors la parole :

- Je crois que vous connaissez les termes d'un éventuel arrangement Mlle Swan, me dit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

- En effet, répondis-je. La conversation est donc clause, conclus-je.

Je fis un mouvement pour commencer à me lever quand Jacob et Sam qui était chacun à un de mes côtés me pris les bras pour me faire rasseoir.

- De quoi parle-t-il ? Me questionna Sam

- Rien d'envisageable, dis-je d'une voix froide.

- Est-ce que c'est en lien avec ce que t'a dit cette femme au cabinet ? Demanda Jacob.

- Oui, répondis-je

- Mais alors quoi ? Explique-nous ! S'impatienta Sam.

Je regardais du coin de l'œil Edward qui se marrait. Je relevais donc la tête pour le dévisager.

- Tu veux donc qu'on en parle ici. Oui c'est une bonne idée comme ça j'aurais des témoins, l'agressais-je.

- Des témoins pour quoi ? me dit-il avec le sourire.

- Pour tes manipulations, ton chantage, ton harcèlement, récitais-je.

- Dixit celle qui a clamé devant juge et jurés, je cite « sa seul présence suffit à faire fondre la gente féminine, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'user de stratégie retorse pour mettre une femme dans son lit » ? me répondit-il tout sourire.

- Je suis prête aux pires des blasphèmes pour gagner une affaire, rétorquais-je.

- Je ne crois pas en l'occurrence que c'était le cas, Isabella, si nous allions dîner pour en parler calmement.

- Jamais ! J'aurais le déplaisir à vous revoir au tribunal, Messieurs.

Je me levai, quittai la pièce et sortie directement dehors.

Jacob et Sam mirent quelques minutes pour me rejoindre. Tous les deux se mirent face à moi en me disant :

- Tu nous expliques.

- Edward Cullen m'a proposé de modifier son projet en échange d'un rendez-vous, dis-je dans une grimace.

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Et ? Demanda Sam

- Et quoi ? Répondis-je.

- Et c'est tout ! Insista-t-il.

Je lui fis des gros yeux quand Jacob intervenait :

- Qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Ben non, bien sûr. Rétorquais-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

Ils soupirèrent.

- Tu te rends compte que si tu avais seulement dis oui, un petit dîner quelques heures ce n'est pas la mort, cette histoire serait terminée ?

- Non mais je rêve là ! J'ai besoin d'être seule. Déclarais-je en m'éloignant d'eux.

Je vis un parc en face de moi et je m'y dirigeais, j'avais besoin de réfléchir comment pouvait-on accepter cette idée. Je n'étais pas fausse, j'aurais été incapable de jouer le jeu pendant un rendez-vous. Ou alors j'aurais trop aimé jouer le jeu et j'avais peur de me brûler les ailes.

Je m'étais assise sur un banc, le regard ailleurs, je ressassais tout ça, j'étais un peu perdue, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il se passait autour de moi quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi, quelqu'un s'était assis et me dévisageait, je le sentais.

Je jetai un regard au trouble fait et c'est presque sans surprise que je vis Edward qui me dévisageait. Je reportais mon attention sur un point au loin. Il ne dit rien je sentis qu'il avait arrêté de me fixer, je jetais un coup d'œil sans tourner la tête, il avait la tête droite, lui aussi, il devait fixer l'horizon. Nous restâmes assis pendant un long moment sans échanger un mot. Bizarrement, sa présence m'apaisait, j'étais parvenue à me relaxer et à profiter un peu du chant des oiseaux, de l'odeur des fleurs, de la beauté des couleurs, des rires d'enfants au loin, j'écoutais, je ressentais, je vivais.

-x-x-x-x-x-

J'avais regardé Bella prendre la fuite par la baie vitrée, je fus surprise de la voir planter les deux autres et se diriger tout le droit dans le parc. Avait-elle besoin d'être seule ?

Je ne pouvais pas louper cette occasion de lui parler seul à seul.

C'est alors que je me dirigeai vers le parc. Je la retrouvai rapidement elle était là, si belle, si fraiche, si fragile, elle était assise sur un banc, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Combien j'aurais aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait, combien j'aurais aimé être dans ses pensées positivement parlant bien sûr.

J'allais donc m'asseoir à côté, elle avait le regard vague, c'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil de mon côté pour le détourner aussi vite. Je repensais donc aux paroles d'Alice et je décidai de moi aussi scruter l'horizon.

Ce moment que nous partagions était le premier calme, reposant, ressourçant. Cependant malgré une certaine beauté de ce moment, il me manquait quelque chose. En fait, j'aurais voulu l'avoir dans mes bras tout simplement, j'aurais voulu pouvoir sentir son corps contre moi, sentir son odeur, sa douceur, sa chaleur.

L'heure tournait et j'avais malheureusement un rendez-vous dans 30 minutes à mon bureau avec le trajet, j'étais déjà en retard, je voulu donc lui parler avant de partir, essayer une nouvelle fois.

-Isabella, commençais-je.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bien trop vite Edward mis fin à mon petit paradis :

- Isabella, commença-t-il.

Je n'étais pas prête à une nouvelle confrontation, je n'étais pas prête de croiser ses magnifiques yeux verts qui allaient me demander encore ce rendez-vous. J'étais de moins en moins capable de garder mes distances, je voulais tellement croire que ça aurait été possible entre nous. Mais ma raison refusait cette idée, c'était trop risqué pour moi, mon cœur, mon indépendance…

Je me levais donc d'un bond, sans un regard et je m'enfuis en courant … et par chance je trouvai un taxi et m'y engouffrai. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon cœur commença à ralentir sa chamade.

oOoOoOo

C'était le jour du procès, nous avions réunis pas mal d'experts : architectes, protectionnistes de l'environnement, économistes, anciens de la réserve Quileute… tous avaient matière à critiquer le projet, tout était en place. Mon seul souci à présent était de savoir si Edward serait dans la salle. Avoir son regard sur moi pendant que j'interrogerais les témoins et lors du plaidoyer me mettais mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, je me doutais qu'il serait là.

A mon arrivée au tribunal, une certaine agitation régnait, je ne m'attendais pas à autant quand enfin Sam m'expliqua :

- C'est insensé, me dit-il, ils ont tout bonnement annulé tout le projet, je n'en reviens pas, s'excitait-il.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre l'information. Dire que j'étais abasourdie était un euphémisme, j'étais en état de choc. Ça y est tout était fini. Bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à en retirer une joie. La réserve, l'environnement allaient être préservés, je n'avais que des raisons de me réjouir. Je balayais la foule pour voir si je voyais Edward : non personne !

Après quelques échanges avec les témoins, Jacob et Sam, je décidais de rentrer, je sortis donc et je repérais instantanément une voiture que je n'avais pas oublié, j'y étais monté une seule fois mais c'était encore bien présent dans ma tête, le conducteur était appuyé contre. Je n'avais pas moyen de l'éviter.

Je pris une grande inspiration, il me regardait intensément, je détournais le regard pour regarder droit devant alors que je passais devant lui. J'ai cru un instant m'en sortir comme ça, quand je sentis des doigts enlacés mon poignet.

- Bella, s'il te plait.

Je me retournai et le fixai.

-x-x-x-x-x-

J'avais tout arrêté pour elle, je tenais enfin ma parole que je lui avais donné pendant ce début de diner magique sur le toit. Je voulais repartir sur de nouvelles bases, pas de PDG de Masen Corp ni de Maître Swan, non juste un homme et une femme. Je devais arriver à lui faire comprendre que j'avais changé. Que j'étais prêt à tout pour elle.

Je l'attendis à la sortie du tribunal, je vis la confusion dans ses yeux en m'apercevant et cette résolution à m'ignorer. C'était inconcevable pour moi, je la rattrapais donc par le bras en l'interpellant.

- Quoi ? Tu veux des remerciements peut-être ? Me cracha-t-elle.

- Non, je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout les tracas que je t'ai causés. Répondis-je doucement.

Je la vis perdre pied un instant, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à des excuses, j'avais réussi à la déstabiliser. Elle se radoucit instantanément.

- Ok, répondit-elle incertaine.

- Ça ne change malheureusement rien à ce que je ressens, lui avouais-je.

Je la vis me dévisager étrangement, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter mes paroles, j'avais toute son attention et visiblement plus d'animosité sur le moment je décidais alors de me jeter à l'eau, je lui livrais tout mon cœur sans retenu :

- Tu me rends fou Isabella, je n'arrive à rien tellement tu hantes mes pensées. Je veux être tout le temps proche de toi, je veux voir tes émotions passer dans tes yeux, je veux te voir te mettre en colère ce qui fait vibrer tout mon corps, je veux être celui qui te fasses rire, je veux être celui qui te connaît le mieux. Je deviens même jaloux de ma sœur d'avoir des liens avec toi que je n'ai pas. J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait Isabella, j'ai changé, j'ai changé pour toi, pour essayer de te mériter.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau, jamais on ne m'avait fait une telle déclaration. Il est vrai que ça faisait plusieurs mois que pas une fois il n'était apparu dans les tabloïds avec une nouvelle conquête, avait-il vraiment changé pour moi ? Pouvais-je prendre le risque ?

- Laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-moi t'aimer. Finit-il par lâcher.

Je sentis mes larmes affluer au coin de mes yeux, intensifiées par la pression du procès. Jamais je ne mettais sentie importante pour quelqu'un. C'est alors que je sentis toutes mes barrières se briser… je ne voulais plus me cacher derrière ce mur que j'avais construis à cause de mes peurs inconditionnelles de l'amour et de l'inconnu. Une fois que j'ai acceptée l'idée de lâcher prise, le seul sentiment qui m'habitait c'était l'envie. J'avais finalement envie de faire confiance à cet homme qui m'avait fait douter, chanter et bien d'autre chose pour finalement s'ouvrir à moi… j'avais envie de construire quelque chose avec cet homme imparfait et arrogant… j'avais envie de me perdre dans l'intensité de ses yeux… J'avais envie de cet homme magnifique, tout mon corps le réclamait.

Et c'est tout naturellement que je m'approchais de lui pour goûter ses lèvres.

.

.

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? _

_Le prochain chapitre est un autre bug, une autre version du chapitre 15_

_à vous de deviner le prochain titre : et si Bella…._


	20. Chapter 15 ter

_Bonjour_

_Voici la dernière version du chapitre 15, pour vous remettre en tête le chapitre 14 : Bella a pris la décision de trouver un homme pour oublier Edward et son chantage._

_Bravo à fan2manga qui avait deviné le titre de la dernière version du chapitre 15._

_Grazie : la suite la semaine prochaine en attendant une autre version. Merci_

_Onja : il n'y a plus de fil d'histoire pour le chapitre 15, juste différentes possibilités mais tu as raison quelque soit la version, Bella succombe toujours._

_Lea : désolée pas de Jacob, je suis définitivement dans l'équipe d'Edward même si Jacob est bien plus beau que lui dans le dernier film ! Pour en revenir à la fic, j'espère que cette nouvelle version va te plaire et la suite du chapitre 15 la semaine prochaine._

_Nana : merci beaucoup_

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et tout le reste ainsi que mes relectrices…_

_Je vous retrouve en bas…_

_._

**Chapitre 15 ter : et si Bella avait accepté le rendez-vous.**

Ma tentative pour trouver un homme avait lamentablement échouée, pire encore elle m'avait poussée dans les bras de l'ennemi…

Flasback

Jake me raccompagnait chez moi après une soirée charmante, très agréable, mais c'était le genre de soirée que vous passiez avec votre meilleur pote à parler de tout et de rien. Une soirée sans souci, sans tension sexuelle, sans frisson.

Les chamboulements sont arrivés à destination, une fois devant chez moi, je vis Edward qui m'attendait. Ça eu pour effet de renfrogner Jacob, quand il vit Edward qui me dévisageait et qu'il fut obligé de me toucher le bras pour attirer mon attention, il me fit un sourire triste, il me remercia de la soirée et me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de partir.

Je me retrouvais donc face à Edward :

- Que fais-tu ici ? tentais-je de dire d'une voix assez dure.

- J'attends toujours que tu m'accordes quelques heures, j'ai envie de te connaître.

Je soupirais.

Cette soirée m'avait apportée une certaine clairvoyance. Je pouvais passer une soirée avec un homme sans pour autant devoir l'embrasser ou m'engager avec lui alors qu'est ce que je risquais avec Edward. Bon ok, tout chez lui m'attirait mais si j'arrivais à être maître de moi-même quelques heures un bénéfice non négligeable pour beaucoup de monde en résulterait. Je voulais cependant inverser les rôles voir s'il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour faire sa part du marché avant la mienne. Ensuite je n'avais que quelques heures à passer en charmante compagnie, merci et au revoir, ma vie reprendrait son cours sous contrôle. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de reprendre le contrôle, c'était évident maintenant, une fois cette pression que je subissais de la part d'Edward ôté, je pourrais enfin agir comme avant.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux :

- J'accepte le rendez-vous mais pas avant que tu ais signé la charte sur l'environnement et donné les nouvelles directives pour le projet immobilier !

- D'accord, me sourit-il.

On aurait dit un enfant qui venait d'avoir sa friandise. Puis il me regarda incertain :

- Puis-je mettre Alice et Rosalie dans la confidence pour notre souper ? J'aurai peut-être besoin de leur aide, murmura-t-il incertain.

- Euh, je crois… oui, pourquoi pas, dis-je dans une grimace.

Il me fit un grand sourire, me claqua une bise sur la joue et partit en criant :

- Bonne nuit Bella.

Cette soudaine joie me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mais qu'avait-il prévu qui nécessitait l'aide de sa sœur et Rose ? Je me remémorai alors le souper sur le toit et je palis, pas sûr qu'on avait la même définition de rendez-vous.

Fin du flashback

Dès la semaine suivante la signature de la chartre sur l'environnement de Masen Corp a été médiatisée et Greenpeace m'appela pour me faire part de toutes les modifications qui étaient apportées au projet et la nouvelle proposition aux Quileute. J'étais encore une nouvelle fois impressionnée par son efficacité. En début de semaine, Alice était venue au cabinet excitée comme une puce, je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi, elle me questionnait sur mes intentions du week-end, j'étais perplexe. Le mercredi, je reçus un appel d'Edward qui me demandait si j'étais disponible vendredi… je savais pertinemment qu'il posait la question pour la forme, il avait du déjà avoir la réponse par sa sœur, il me demanda alors d'être prête pour 18h et d'être en tenue décontractée.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être déçue ou me réjouir d'avoir une tenue décontractée, je n'avais vraiment pas la moindre idée de ses intentions. Il régnait une étrange atmosphère au cabinet, une sorte d'excitation de la part de mes collaborateurs. J'avais beau les questionner, ils restaient toujours vague sur les motifs de leur exaltation.

Le vendredi arriva bien vite. Je pris mon vendredi après midi. Je me préparais avec un pantalon slim marron, un top beige et une veste marron. C'était on ne peut plus décontracté mais les couleurs s'harmonisaient bien, j'étais assez satisfaite.

Il était 17h45, j'étais étonnamment nerveuse, je m'installais sur le canapé, je fermais mes yeux et respirais tranquillement.

Enfin, j'entendis la sonnette, j'allais ouvrir, je découvris un Edward toujours aussi sexy même dans un jean, une chemise blanche avec les deux boutons ouverts au dessus et surtout un sourire éblouissant.

- Tu es ravissante Bella, prête ?

- Oui, dis-je incertaine.

Il me proposa son bras que je saisis. Une fois en voiture, je le questionnai :

- Où va-t-on ?

- C'est une surprise !

Je grimaçais, il me fit un sourire encourageant tout en passant son index sur ma joue dans un léger touché très électrisant. Il se re-concentra sur sa conduite.

Au bout de 20 minutes, nous arrivions à l'aéroport JFK.

Je lui fis des gros yeux, il me fit toujours son sourire bienveillant. Nous n'allions pas en direction des terminaux mais un peu plus long. Je fus horrifiée de voir que nous nous dirigions vers les jets privés.

- Nous allons prendre l'avion ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de questionner.

Il acquiesça.

- Mais je n'ai pas mes papiers, rétorquais-je.

- Je me doute, c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de l'aide de Rosalie et d'Alice.

Là je grimaçais et il rit.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant un entrepôt et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir : Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici. Ils étaient tous sourires.

Edward se gara et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Alice arriva vers moi en sautillant :

- Ah vous voilà, je suis tellement impatiente. Elle m'étreignit. Edward rappliqua :

- Mais tu vas laisser un peu respirer Bella, la gronda-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue de manière très puérile et lui répondit :

- Jaloux.

Il sourit à sa sœur et répondit :

- J'avoue.

Je baissais la tête, je sentais mes joues s'enflammer.

- Où allons-nous ? Me risquais-je.

- C'est une surprise ! répondit cette fois-ci Alice. Mais nous passons la fin de semaine avec vous… Demain soir, nous vous laisserons en amoureux pour votre rendez-vous. Oh si tu savais comme j'ai hâte Bella, j'ai prévu tellement de truc, tu vas voir, ça va être génial !

J'avais arrêté de l'écouter à la mention du week-end. Trop d'informations, nous partions tous visiblement en avion et pour tout le week-end. Je ne pu m'empêcher de répéter :

- La fin de semaine.

- Oui, répondit Edward, j'ai réservé dans un charmant restaurant pour demain soir mais c'est un peu loin donc autant profiter pour y passer toute la fin de semaine, je me suis dis que ça serait plus simple pour toi qu'il y ait tes amis avec toi.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'affaires, tentais-je.

- T'inquiètes Bella, me dit Rose, Alice et moi nous en sommes chargées.

Je grimaçais.

- Et même si tu n'en avais pas Bella ce n'est pas grave car demain c'est shopping dans une des plus belles avenues du monde, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Paris ? Murmurais-je de manière ahurie.

Alice sautilla sur place.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop en colère, me dit Edward timidement. Je n'ai pas faillit à ma parole, notre rendez-vous n'aura lieu que demain en attendant c'est une virée entre amis, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ok, fis-je incertaine. Si j'avais été troublée par la vue sur le toit, là je dois dire qu'autant d'extravagance me laissait tout autant sans voix.

- Et si nous y allions, me proposa Edward.

- Oui, répondis-je tout bas.

J'allais enfin à la rencontre des autres passagers, Emmett et Jasper m'accueillirent dans un sourire. Les filles étaient complètement excitées, elles n'arrêtaient pas de faire des plans sur la comète, elles listaient tout ce qu'elles voulaient voir.

L'avion était d'un luxe outrageant. Des fauteuils en cuir, un bar, une salle de bain, une chambre et même une table ou nous pouvions nous asseoir tous les 6. C'était tout simplement un mini-appartement.

Une hôtesse nous accueillit. Elle fit de beau sourire aux garçons, je grimaçais.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Enfin j'allais passer plus de 48 heures avec ma Bella, pas vraiment seul notre dîner n'aurait lieu que demain… mais au moins nous pourrions faire connaissance de manière détendue avec des personnes dont nous avions chacun confiance.

Sans me vanter je crois que pour le coup j'avais trouvé l'idée parfaite, j'étais assez fière de moi et aussi d'avoir réussit à souffler Bella. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était un peu abasourdie par tout ce qui se passait. Je ne suis pas sûr que si nous avions pris seul l'avion qu'elle aurait accepté de monter.

Mais ça y était, je pouvais la contempler à ma guise, lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais, j'avais plus qu'à réussir à me faire aimer par cette femme magnifique.

J'espère simplement que Bella ne va pas prendre peur devant l'excessivité de ma sœur, enfin c'est surtout pour Jasper que je devrais m'inquiéter.

Nous nous installâmes dans l'avion, nous laissions les filles entre elles qui parlaient chiffons et boutiques. Après le décollage, nous décidions de nous asseoir tous à la table, pour discuter.

L'hôtesse nous apporta des cocktails c'était vraiment plaisant, tout le monde riait et discutait. J'avais du mal à détourner mes yeux d'Isabella mais je ne voulais pas non plus me montrer obsessionnel. J'essayais de faire connaissance avec Rosalie, je lui avais peu parlé.

C'était également le cas avec Jasper, j'avais hésité à jouer au grand frère protecteur et le menacer du style « si tu blesses ma sœur, je te casse les deux jambes » mais Emmett m'avait déjà pris de cours il y a deux semaines et c'est alors que Jasper lui avait répondu « si tu blesses ma sœur, je te fais bouffer tes couilles ». Forcément de la part de Jasper qui semble tout en retenu, cette réplique avait fait tordre Emmett de rire et la conversation fut clause, les choses étaient très claires.

Le voyage se fit en grande camaraderie, nous arrivâmes dans la nuit à Paris, j'avais tout prévu, une limousine nous attendait à la sortie de l'avion. Ma sœur était très excitée mais j'avais réussi à lui faire accepter de dormir quelques heures pour profiter de sa journée.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchit pour savoir si je devais réserver 4 chambres, mais ça m'éloignait de Bella, j'avais donc opté pour la plus grande suite en terrasse avec ses 5 chambres, c'était comme un immense appartement grand luxe. Si l'envie lui venait elle pourrait facilement me rejoindre, j'avais déjà idée de prendre la chambre la plus proche possible de la sienne.

Bref, c'est en toute camaraderie que nous avons pris possession de la suite, répartie les chambres, nous décidâmes de tous dormir un peu pour se retrouver à 11h30 pour un déjeuner et partir ensuite à la découverte de la ville.

J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir savoir Bella si proche était une torture, je m'étais autorisé à lui faire une bise avant de la quitter pour lui souhaiter quelques bonnes heures de sommeil. J'aurais tellement aimé m'endormir avec elle dans mes bras…

Chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain ce qui était pratique et en même temps pas tant que ça j'aurais aimé apercevoir Bella en serviette, mes pensées lubriques étaient un peu trop présentes, était-ce Paris qui me faisait cet effet ou savoir Bella si proche de moi.

J'avais bien la chambre à côté de Bella, au matin, j'avais entendu le bruit de la douche. Plus que quelques minutes avant de la voir. Quand je l'entendis jurer, une porte s'ouvrit et je l'entendis crier dans toute la suite.

- Rosalie, Alice sortez tout de suite bande de traîtresses !

Je me risquais un œil hors de ma chambre et oh joie ravissement ma belle était au milieu du salon avec un peignoir blanc à l'effigie de l'hôtel qui tapait du pied.

Emmett sortit de la chambre toujours avec sa bonne humeur :

- Bonjour Miss grognon, très attrayant ce peignoir sur toi, la taquina-t-il.

Elle grimaça.

- Bonjour Emmett, pourrais-tu faire sortir ma déloyale amie qui doit être dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

- Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Intervient ma sœur.

-Tu ... tu me demandes ce qui se passe Alice ? Tu as vu ce que vous m'avez pris comme vêtements ?

- Ben oui, je me suis dis que ça ne ferait pas de mal de refaire ta garde de robe, c'est trop grand ma chérie ? demanda ma sœur faussement inquiète.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le problème, répliqua Bella

- Alors quel est-il ? demanda patiemment ma sœur.

- C'est euh… Bella trébuchait sur les mots, pour lâcher enfin : je ne peux pas mettre des trucs comme ça.

- Comme quoi Bella, sexy ? Taquina ma sœur.

- Euh ouais, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ma sœur soupira et pris Bella par le bras et lui dit d'un ton complaisant :

- Bella ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu le crois, quand tu auras enfilé quelques choses, tu verras comme c'est raffiné et tu vas l'adopter, viens qu'on regarde ensemble.

Et elles disparurent. Je me dépêchai de finir de me préparer pour rien au monde je voulais louper la tête de Bella quand elle sortira de la chambre apprêtée par ma sœur.

10 minutes après elles sortirent enfin, entre temps le room service nous avait apporté une montagne de nourriture, nous avions pris place à table.

La porte s'ouvrit, il en sortit une Alice contente d'elle.

- J'ai très faim, nous dit-elle, j'ai hâte d'aller faire les boutiques.

Bella, elle, sortit plus timidement, sans rien dire, espérant faire oublier sa présence. Je ne pouvais plus quitter mon regard d'elle.

Ma sœur lui avait mis des escarpins bleu marine avec un petit talon, je regardais ses jambes ainsi découvertes, elles étaient sublimes, elle avait une petite jupe trapèze dans les bleus marines qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse (effectivement je ne l'avais jamais vu porter quelques chose de si court, je suppose que c'était la source de son mal aise) et enfin elle portait une marinière bleue et blanche, cette dernière était très ajustée avec un col rond qui était une invitation à découvrir son cou. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon où des mèches retombaient savamment ici et là. L'ensemble était magnifique et d'un coup je voulais la garder que pour moi, je ne voulais plus quitter cette suite, je voulais que les autres disparaissent pour me laisser seule avec ma Bella.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et lança un timide « Bon appétit » qui lui fut retourné avec bonne humeur.

Les filles avaient décidées de faire les boutiques, d'aller au spa de l'hôtel et de se préparer pour 20 heures, en gros elles nous excluaient complètement de leur journée pour nous retrouver le soir venu.

Je soufflai d'exaspération, fit quelques tentatives échouées face à ma sœur. Je fulminais, c'est à ce moment là que Bella se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter :

- Edward, rien que mon prénom dans sa bouche me donna des frissons, sache que je compatis que tu ais dû vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi tyrannique qu'Alice et je comprends un peu mieux ta détermination, il ne faut rien de moins pour pouvoir contrer Alice.

Je lui souris. Et lui susurrais :

- Je suis convaincu qu'à nous deux nous serions plus forts qu'elle et qu'on arriverait à la faire taire.

- Pas sur mais par contre je mise sur Jasper pour ça, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir. La journée va me sembler longue.

Elle me sourit :

- A qui le dis-tu, ce n'est pas toi qui va être pris en otage par deux accros du shopping. Grimaça-t-elle.

-Oui certes, mais je dois reconnaître que ma sœur fait des merveilles, tu es tout simplement délicieuse aujourd'hui.

Ses joues prirent une teinte instantanément rouge virant aux cramoisies. Elle s'écarta de moi, en baissant la tête. Visiblement les compliments la gênaient. Je ravalai alors ma pensée profonde qui consistait à l'idée que c'était dans la tenue d'Eve qu'elle devait être la plus belle.

J'avais réservé un chauffeur et une voiture auprès de l'hôtel pour qu'une personne puisse accompagnée les filles dans leur virée, pour les aider à porter les sacs, faire les déplacements et surtout pour éviter qu'elles se perdent. J'avais déjà prévu un bon pourboire pour ce gars qui d'un côté aurait la chance de passer une après midi avec les plus belles filles présentes à Paris mais aussi un calvaire de shopping.

Bien vite fut le temps de nous séparer, alors que les filles prenaient leur sac, j'avais peu de temps avant donner ma carte de crédit à Alice et lui faisant promettre de tout payer avec que ce soit pour elle, Rosalie ou Bella, elle me fit le plus beau des sourires, à ne pas douter elle ne se gênerait pas.

Nous les accompagnons à la porte, un gars costaud en uniforme de chauffeur les attendait. Je fis une bise sur la joue de Bella en lui glissant à l'oreille : « tu me manques déjà ». Elle me répondit par un sourire timide et un petit geste de la main alors qu'Alice l'avait prise par le bras pour se diriger dans les ascenseurs.

Nous, entre gars, nous avions prévu de peaufiner les détails de notre soirée et ainsi que la journée de demain qui serait réservé à faire du tourisme tous ensemble, enfin une fois tout cela planifié, nous partîmes en quête d'un petit bistro en attendant le retour des filles.

Emmett avait décidé d'emmener Rosalie au Moulin Rouge, Jasper comptait dîner avec Alice à la tour Eiffel.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Alice et Rosalie m'avait fait vivre un vrai calvaire, elles me traînèrent dans une quantité astronomique de boutique, j'étais tel un automate. Leur objectif : trouver à chacune de nous une tenue pour ce soir.

Mais nous essayons un peu de tout et dès que les tenues nous convenaient, Alice les donnait à notre chauffeur, à chaque fois elle faisait diversion, les vêtements avaient disparus et nous partions dans un autre magasin. C'est une fois de retour à l'hôtel que j'ai compris son manège, elle avait tout acheté vu la quantité de sac que le chauffeur sortait, mon dieu, ça avait du coûter une fortune. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, elle mit une main sur ma bouche et m'intima de me taire.

- Bella ! Cette fin de semaine, tu arrêtes de te poser des questions et tu te laisses vivre, un point c'est tout. Et je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans être malpoli mais ce que tu considères comme une fortune pour toi ben ça ne l'est pas heureusement ou malheureusement pour d'autres, ce n'est qu'une broutille.

Elle grimaça à son explication vaseuse et ses sous-entendus, je grimaçais en retour en abdiquant :

- Je me tais Alice.

Arrivée à l'hôtel Alice nous dirigea au spa, où nous attendait massage, épilation, bain de boue, maquillage et coiffage. Pendant 2 heures, différentes personnes m'apprêtaient, dans une ambiance détendue et reposante. Alice était dans une salle à côté, ce qui me permit de retrouver un peu de sérénité toute relative face à l'excitation et l'appréhension de mon rendez-vous avec Edward.

Une fois fini, Alice me retrouva pour m'aider à enfiler ma robe. Elle était toute simple, elle me ressemblait, elle était dans les tons bleus marines également, c'était une robe portefeuille, qui mettait en valeur ma taille fine et donnait un décolleté subtile en V. J'adorais vraiment, quoi que toujours un peu courte m'arrivant à mi-cuisse.

Malheureusement, elle me fit changer de chaussures pour une paire avec des talons beaucoup plus hauts. Je protestais :

- Alice souhaites-tu que je me casse une jambe ?

- Et d'un, tu vas dîner pas marcher et de deux, tu seras au bras d'Edward il n'y a pas de risque qu'il laisse une telle chose arriver.

Je soupirai, je savais qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de protester.

- Retournes toi, me dit-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle me mit un collier ouvragé qui se finissait comme une goûte jusqu'à mon décolleté avec une unique pierre, une émeraude. Celle-ci se mariait très bien avec la couleur de la robe et suivant la lumière qui se reflétait dessus me faisait penser aux yeux d'Edward.

Je contemplais le bijou. Alice me murmura alors :

- Cadeau d'Edward.

J'allais protester quand je vis les yeux noirs d'Alice. Mon dieu cet homme faisait preuve d'un romantisme inégalé même en son absence.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, me cracha-t-elle. Je ravalais alors ma salive et grimaçais.

Une fois prête, il était déjà 20 heures, les garçons devaient nous attendre au bar de l'hôtel. J'étais nerveuse, j'avais les mains moites. Ses premières 24 heures passées avec Edward étaient tout simplement non pas magiques car je me serais bien passée des boutiques mais naturelles, comme si j'étais à ma place.

Edward était bien loin du mec arrogant et prétentieux qu'il affichait souvent. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir changé ? Tout mon cœur l'espérait.

Mon cœur eu un loupé quand j'aperçus Edward il portait un costume bleu marine qui s'accordait très bien avec ma tenue, il avait également une chemise de la même couleur que l'émeraude que je portais qui rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux.

Je rougis instantanément aux pensées peu catholiques qui me vinrent à l'esprit en voyant cet homme, je trouvais qu'il était beaucoup trop habillé. Je baissais la tête pour essayer de chasser ses idées et de cacher le rouge de mes joues.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, il me fit le plus beau sourire.

- Tu es magnifique Bella, me dit-il.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui répondis-je.

Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder nos camarades, il me prit le bras en lançant aux autres un joyeux « à demain » et nous sortîmes de l'hôtel, une voiture nous attendait.

- Je suppose que si je t'interroge de où nous allons manger tu vas me répondre que c'est une surprise.

- Effectivement ! me répondit Edward en posant un rapide baiser sur ma joue. Mon cœur s'emballa à cette proximité.

Alors que nous dirigions je ne sais où, je guettais Edward du coin de l'œil, il n'avait pas lâché ma main, il faisait des cercles avec son pouce en regardant par la fenêtre, il était sûrement parti dans ses pensées et caressait ma main sans s'en rendre compte. Je compris alors quel être complexe et attentionné j'avais à côté de moi, je voulais tout connaître de lui, je me demandais ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là, j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui demander, j'aurais voulu pouvoir mettre ma tête dans son cou pour sentir son odeur, je voulais sentir ses bras autour de moi. OK ! Plus que jamais j'étais attirée par cet homme, il m'avait prouvé que ces sentiments pouvaient avoir une certaine constance, ça faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il me courtisait et je m'étais résolue à cet instant de me laisser aller, de profiter, oui peut-être qu'il me quitterait, me ferait souffrir mais si cela voulait dire vivre intensément en attendant alors j'étais prête à prendre le risque le temps que ça durera. Oui, j'allais prendre tout ce qu'il me donne.

Nous arrivâmes enfin, nous nous garâmes sur le quai opposé à la Tour Eiffel quand il m'aidait à sortir de la voiture et que je me tiens vers lui, je me haussai alors sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il me regarda surprit et me fit un tendre sourire, avant de caresser délicatement ma joue. Je le vis s'avancer imperceptiblement de mes lèvres mais il se redressa, agrandissant son sourire et me demanda :

- Prête ?

- Oui ! Lui répondis-je dans un grand sourire.

Il me dirigea alors vers une embarcation de taille moyenne, une table y était dressée, elle me rappela la table sur le toit, avec entre les assiettes une unique rose blanche.

Il m'aida à monter à bord et nous commençâmes à naviguer sur la Seine, la vue était magique, cette ville était la plus belle architecturalement parlant que je n'avais jamais vu, ces berges étaient magnifiques. Quelques amoureux étaient assis sur les bords de la Seine, c'était magique comme tout ce qui concernait Edward.

Edward m'attira dans ses bras et me fit relever la tête et attirant mon menton vers lui et me disant :

- Est-ce que ça te plait Isabella ?

C'était vraiment une question, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle impliquait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait, ses yeux reflétaient plein de doute, je comprenais qu'il avait tout misé la dessus et qu'il attendait le verdict.

Mais j'avais été conquise dès la montée dans l'avion avec mes amis, cette prévenance qu'il avait su faire preuve en transformant cet instant en réunion d'ami et non un moment de pression sur moi. Il était plein de bonnes attentions, toute mon âme était à lui à présent et j'avais bien l'intention de lui prouver de toutes les manières que se soit, ce soir et cette nuit.

Je lui répondis donc avec un sourire, tout en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi et je l'embrassais. Je sentis ses bras me serrer contre lui, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'étais bien, j'avais trouvé ma moitié. Il arrêta le baiser, je le regardais frustrée, il me dévisagea une nouvelle fois, une telle tendresse, d'envie et de désir se lisait dans ses yeux que ça me fit rougir. Il esquissa un sourire face à mes rougeurs avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres et approfondir notre baiser.

_._

_._

_._

_**C'était le dernier chapitre alternatif… lequel avez-vous préféré ? Le premier est celui que j'ai écrit initialement il y a déjà cela quelques semaines, les deux autres me sont venus en lisant vos commentaires. Pour le second je ne pouvais pas aller jusqu'au procès car Bella n'aurait jamais pu pardonner à Edward, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le dernier est mon préféré un peu à l'eau de rose mais bon. Alors dites moi celui que vous avez préféré… j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**_

_**Sinon vous l'aurez remarqué chaque version du chapitre 15 commence et finit de la même manière, alors quelque soit la version qui vous plait le plus la suite ne change pas…**_

_**Par contre je vais poster plus qu'une fois par semaine, alors à la semaine prochaine pour la vraie suite…**_


	21. Chapter 16

_Hello à toutes_

_Il semblerait que la 3__ème__ version a fait l'unanimité même si beaucoup s'accorde que ce n'est pas la plus pertinente dans le déroulement de l'histoire._

_Merci en tout cas à vous toutes pour vos commentaires, mises en favoris ou alertes._

_Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont retrouvée sur mon autre fic._

_nana , Nana, nini, Lamue, Larsand, Onja, lea mélanie, lyllou : Merci j'étais pas sur que faire 3 versions d'un même chapitre allait plaire. Je ferai peut-être en bonus de la suite du week-end à Paris_

_Aux revieweuses anonymes, si comme moi vous avez des réticences à vous inscrire sur fanfiction parce que le site est en anglais, je vous conseille donc le site « mode d'emploi », tout est expliqué, c'est super simple et c'est très appréciable de recevoir un mail pour prévenir qu'un nouveau chapitre a été posté._

_Bon j'arrête mon blabla pour vous laisser avec la suite des chapitres 15._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 16 : Le troisième rendez-vous : tout un mythe.**

Le baiser avec Edward se fit de plus en plus passionné, je ne me reconnaissais pas, je parcourais son corps avec avidité, ses lèvres étaient douces et sensuelles. Je me perdais complètement dans les sensations, c'était magique. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes, j'avais du mal à faire surface tellement j'étais submergée par le plaisir et l'anticipation de ce que nous allions faire.

D'un coup j'eus un éclair de lucidité qu'est ce que nous allions faire ? L'amour ! Sans aucun doute si les choses continuaient à ce rythme. Le réalisant c'est comme si son toucher m'avait brûlée.

J'avais tellement eu peur qu'Edward me considère juste comme un coup d'un soir et là j'étais prête à m'offrir à lui le premier soir, je me jetais dans la gueule du loup alors que je me battais contre cela depuis des semaines, il fallait que je devienne rationnelle, que les choses se fassent en douceur.

Je m'écartais de lui précipitamment, hors d'haleine je me penchais en posant mes mains sur mes genoux la tête et les épaules rentrées, comme si je finissais un marathon. J'avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits.

Edward demeura figé un moment, puis s'approcha de moi en m'appelant :

-Bella…

Je tendis ma main pour le stopper, je me redressais en lui disant de manière hachée :

-Trop … trop vite.

Il était perdu, il me regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants.

-Bella, expliques moi... qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je me redressais complètement et lui dit clairement :

-Ça va trop vite

-Quoi ? me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupirais et lâchais :

-Jamais avant le troisième rendez-vous !

Il s'approcha de moi, il avait compris, il me fit son petit sourire en coin:

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là ? me questionna-t-il.

-Euh… si ! répondis-je avec un hochement de tête affirmatif.

-Bella… commença-t-il à supplier en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-C'est non négociable Edward. répliquais-je

Il soupira et me fit un sourire avant de reprendre :

-Ok mais nous pouvons aller un peu plus loin au deuxième rendez-vous, non ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je considère aujourd'hui comme notre second rendez-vous, donc…

Je le coupais.

-C'est à peine notre premier !

-Tu oublies notre premier baiser et le dîner sur le toit ?

-De un je ne t'ai pas rendu ce premier baiser donc il ne compte pas et de deux le dîner sur le toit n'a pas dépassé l'entrée donc nous ne pouvons pas le considérer comme un rendez-vous, lui affirmais-je.

-A qui la faute ?

-Peut-être mais ça ne change pas qu'aujourd'hui est notre premier véritable baiser et donc notre premier rendez-vous. Affirmais-je sûr de moi

Il soupira, ça me fendit l'âme de le voir comme un gamin à qui on refusait une friandise.

-Ok alors quand puis-je espérer avoir un second rendez-vous, me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire plein de sous entendus.

-Lundi proposais-je

-Euh, non conseil d'administration me répondit-il, mardi ?

-Non plus, mercredi ? Proposais-je

-Ok me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nous étions comme deux gamins, tous les deux impatients, nous nous sourîmes tendrement.

Edward se rapprocha de moi pour m'envelopper dans ses bras et déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'allais apprécier un peu de normalité dans notre relation et je voulais lui faire comprendre, je lui proposais alors :

-On se fait un ciné ?

Il me regarda surprit.

-Si c'est ce qui te fait plaisir ? M'interrogea-t-il

Je répondis avec un grand sourire, il enchaîna :

-Je passerais te prendre à…

Je le coupais.

-Non, nous nous retrouvons directement au ciné.

Il me dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Je lui expliquais donc.

-Je veux une soirée on ne peut plus normal. Nous nous retrouverons devant le ciné, nous mangerons un hotdog avant la séance tout en débattant du film que nous irons voir après.

Il me sourit puis me murmura tout en approchant ses lèvres des miennes:

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Le baiser chaste au début se transforma très vite en un baiser plus langoureux. Je me reculais une nouvelle fois et soupirais.

-Je devrais être désolé mais je ne le suis pas, me dit-il alors qu'il tentait de me rapprocher de lui.

-Edward ! Le grondais-je, Aide moi un peu là !

Il ignora superbement ce que je lui disais pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Je soupirais de frustration, de colère, pffffffff je ne savais même plus.

Il rit devant mon exaspération.

-Ok, mercredi va me sembler loin, me dit-il tout en s'éloignant de moi.

Je ressentis un vide mais je me retiens de le combler.

Le mercredi arriva vite, chaque matin à mon arrivée un bouquet de fleur blanche m'attendait. Rosalie dès le lundi sachant que j'avais embrassée Edward, percuta en voyant les fleurs :

-C'était de lui toutes les fleurs que tu recevais ? M'interrogea-t-elle, interloquée.

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

-Et ben dis donc et tu l'as laissé poireauter aussi longtemps, t'es pas bien dans ta tête ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir en répliquant :

-Tu ne sais pas tout

Elle soupira et me dit avant de partir :

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi d'ailleurs !

Jamais je n'avais trouvé une journée aussi longue, j'étais tellement impatiente d'être au soir. Pour une fois, j'allais maîtriser la situation autant que lui. Il n'y avait pas d'enjeu derrière, je lui avais très clairement signifié qu'il ne se passerait rien. J'avais juste hâte d'être auprès du garçon qui faisait palpiter mon cœur.

Dès que j'arrivais au cinéma, il était là : magnifique. Je ralentis le pas pour profiter de la vue quand une femme s'approcha de lui de manière aguicheuse, elle lui dit :

-Bonsoir

Je le vis se raidir et hocher la tête en réponse. La femme continua en se dodinant devant lui, elle prit une cigarette en l'interrogeant :

-Vous n'auriez pas du feu s'il vous plait ?

-Non, répondit Edward assez sèchement.

La jalousie que j'avais éprouvée en voyant cette femme s'approcher de lui s'évapora à l'instant quand je vis la façon dont il lui répondait. Visiblement ça n'avait pas découragé la barbie.

Elle papillonna des yeux et commença :

-Je me demandais…

Edward se retourna vers elle pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, Il avait perdu ton son amabilité et lui dit :

-Au risque de paraître impoli, je vous prierai de passer votre chemin, j'attends quelqu'un.

Mon ventre se contracta d'un coup si j'avais été plus proche de lui à cet instant je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus. Je respirais profondément.

La femme était partie en murmurant un « ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver ».

Dès qu'il me vit, il me fit un sourire magnifique, son visage était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait adressé à la femme quelques secondes avant. Mon cœur eu un raté, je lui souris grandement.

Il me fit un très léger baiser avant de s'emparer de ma main.

-Alors hotdog ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondis-je.

Il nous dirigea vers le cinéma, il commanda des hotdogs que nous mangions tout en regardant les films à l'affiche. Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur un navet. En fait j'avais envie de parler avec lui et le cinéma n'était définitivement pas le meilleur endroit pour mais je ne voulais pas non plus un dîner en tête à tête. Je voulais le connaitre dans une situation plus quotidienne que les procès, dîners ou réceptions.

Après avoir acheté les billets il me proposa du pop-corn, je lui demandais plutôt des cacahouètes enrobées de chocolat. Il m'acheta le plus gros format et il prit des pop-corn pour lui.

-Je ne vais jamais pouvoir manger tout ça, lui dis-je.

-C'est pour que tu ne me frappes pas si je t'en pique, rigola-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Nous nous installâmes au milieu de la salle, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand monde, un autre couple était assit tout au fond de la salle sur la gauche ainsi qu'un homme plus bas que nous sur la droite.

Le film était comme je m'en doutais : nul. J'étais d'humeur joueuse.

Edward fixait l'écran en mangeant ses pop-corn, J'en pris quelques uns et je commençais à lui jeter dessus tout en fixant l'écran. Il se retourna vers moi et je pouffais.

Il me regardait incrédule et me dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Donnes moi ta main !

-Euh non. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiètes mais dans les expectatives à quoi pensait-il?

- Prêtes moi ta main s'il te plait Bella. Me demanda-t-il plus doucement dans un sourire.

Je tendais ma main vers lui timidement. Il coinça son sac de pop-corn entre ses cuisses, il se saisit de ma main et la plaqua contre son torse.

Il regarda de nouveau l'écran et de son autre main, il continua à manger des pop-corn. J'essayais de retirer ma main, la position n'était pas agréable j'avais le bras tendu, je n'arrivais pas à le bouger d'un centimètre.

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

-Edward pourrais-tu s'il te plait me rendre ma main ?

Il m'ignora.

-Edward, l'appelais-je.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Ma main s'il te plait.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il lâcha :

-Pas tant que tu n'as pas payé la taxe.

-Quoi ! J'étais complètement ahurie.

Il répondit très calmement.

-Je te rendrais ta main quand tu auras payé la taxe.

-Ok et c'est quoi cette taxe ? Le questionnais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mime de réfléchir :

-Attends une minute, pour toi… mmm… je me contenterai d'un baiser. Me sourit-il.

J'appréciais ce petit jeu mais j'avais horreur de perdre sans me battre, alors je tentais de reprendre mon sérieux et le questionnais-je :

-Tu me fais du chantage ?

Il perdit d'un coup son sourire... Il avait bien compris mon allusion et il savait très bien sur quel terrain glissant il s'aventurait, je me réjouissais intérieurement d'avoir réussi à changer la donne. Je tentais de me tenir tranquille et de ne pas laisser paraître ma lueur de malice dans mes yeux mais sans succès.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres en ajoutant :

-Je me contenterai d'un baiser volé. Et il reposa ma main sur l'accoudoir sans la lâcher pour autant.

Nous nous sourîmes. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il aurait été aussi facile de plaisanter avec Edward, c'était un vrai bonheur même si j'étais un peu frustrée qu'il sache aussi bien lire en moi.

Nous passâmes le reste du film à chuchoter, tantôt parlant du film, des acteurs, rejouant les scènes clichées, nous passions en revue les films qu'on pourrait voir une prochaine fois. Nous étions comme deux enfants indisciplinés, excités, nous rimes beaucoup et c'est presque à regret que le film se termina.

Edward voulu me raccompagner mais je refusais poliment, il me fit son sourire de chien battu tout en baissant la tête. Je partais donc à la recherche de ses yeux en lui proposant :

-Et si plutôt nous nous fixions un autre rendez-vous ?

Il releva aussi vite la tête et me fit un sourire carnassier.

-Quand tu veux ma belle.

Malheureusement pour nous, nos emplois du temps étaient chargés en ce moment et je m'étais déjà engagée cette fin de semaine, notamment vendredi soir à aller au théâtre avec Jasper et Alice.

Devant son air triste, je lui proposais alors :

-Tu veux nous accompagner ?

-Avec plaisir.

Nous nous quittâmes alors après un doux baiser et la promesse de se voir très vite.

Le vendredi soir arriva lentement, Le temps me paraissait bien long loin d'Edward même si depuis mercredi nous nous appelions plusieurs fois par jour.

Je fus surprise une fois arrivée au théâtre de découvrir également Rosalie et Emmett. Edward m'accueillit avec le plus beau des sourires et me demanda si ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je lui répondis avec un grand sourire :

-C'est une très bonne idée.

Nous entrâmes tous et Edward me dirigea non pas vers la salle mais vers les loges. Je fronçais les sourcils et l'interrogeais du regard, il me répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

-J'ai pensé que nous serions mieux dans une loge.

Je soufflais d'exaspération, il ne pouvait rien faire simplement, Ok il était très agréable que nous nous retrouvions les 6 dans une superbe loge, mais je n'aimais pas trop le procédé. J'avais décidé de lui faire comprendre, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait toujours le besoin d'acheter comme si sa présence ne suffisait pas. J'aurais autant appréciée cette pièce de théâtre mal assise, peu importe du moment que j'étais avec lui. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire du gaspillage d'autant qu'on avait déjà des places en salle. Je boudais donc. Pendant toute la pièce Edward trima pour me dérider, ce qu'il arrivait très bien à faire mais je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, la têtue était toujours au fond de moi.

En sortant du théâtre comme il était encore tôt Emmett proposa d'aller boire un verre, tout le monde accepta. La serveuse nous plaça dans un box avec banquette, les couples s'y engouffrèrent je laissais Edward s'installer et je me mis en face de lui, alors que les deux autres couples se tenaient coller serrer, j'avais mis une table entre nous. Je croisais le regard triste d'Edward et je regrettais instantanément, il fallait que j'apprenne à lâcher prise plus rapidement. Je lui fis donc un sourire que j'espérais encourageant et je tendis ma jambe pour la placer entre les siennes. Il me fixa, un sourire n'acquis sur ses lèvres et nous nous comprime en un regard, c'était notre troisième rendez-vous et la soirée était loin d'être finie.

Nous passions un très bon moment à rire entre nous, c'était si bon de se retrouver entre amis. J'étais en train de chercher un prétexte pour refuser une sortie shopping avec Alice et Rosalie quand une nouvelle voix attira mon attention. Je me détournai d'Alice pour voir l'ancien plan cul d'Edward accroché à son cou. Je me figeais devant cette scène. Je l'avais entendu dire :

-Oh Edward ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Bonsoir Jane, avait-il répondu avec un sourire.

Cette dernière se retourna vers nous.

-Oh, c'est mesdames les avocates, dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré ? Plaisanta-t-elle en regardant Edward.

Un silence de plomb se fit autour de la table. Jane avait toujours son bras sur l'épaule d'Edward ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner. Edward tenta de répondre :

-Euh…

Sans fut trop pour moi, j'attrapais mon sac et quittais le bar précipitamment.

Je sentais mes larmes qui s'échappaient, comment avais-je pu croire qu'Edward se serait contenter de moi, que j'avais été naïve d'espérer qu'il change pour moi, pourquoi l'avais-je cru. La chute était dure, ça faisait mal.

Je marchais, ne sachant pas trop où je me dirigeais mes yeux étaient inondés par les larmes quand je l'entendis m'appeler.

Je me retournai et je le vis qu'il courait vers moi en tirant Jane derrière lui. C'était comme si une lame transperçait mon cœur.

Arrivée à ma hauteur, il lâcha Jane qui était visiblement agacée.

-Bella écoutes moi. Supplia Edward.

-C'est quoi ton problème, le questionna Jane.

Je le fusillais du regard, il soupira. Il se retourna vers Jane

-Jane, je te présente Bella ma petite amie, dit-il.

-Ta quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie Edward ? Depuis quand Edward Cullen se contente-t-il d'une seule femme ? répliqua-t-elle avec mépris.

-Depuis que j'ai rencontré Isabella, c'est la seule qui compte à mes yeux.

Il se retourna vers moi.

-Bella s'il te plait.

Je baissais les yeux. Il reprit :

-Je suis désolé Jane, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue.

-Pourrais-tu nous laisser ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Quel gâchis, cracha-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

-Bella, s'il te plait, je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué tout à l'heure dans le bar, j'avais peur que tu interprètes mal la situation et je comprends que j'aurais dû au lieu de me questionner sur ta façon de réagir remettre tout de suite Jane à sa place. Ça fait des mois que je ne l'avais pas revue, il n'y a que toi, s'il te plait Bella.

Je le regardais dans ses yeux, il avait l'air bouleversé.

-J'ai besoin de temps Edward.

-Bella, commença-t-il. Je le coupai.

-Je te crois Edward c'est juste que ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'avais imaginé cette soirée, je je… je vais rentrer, bégayais-je.

Je croisai son regard et j'y vis une telle tristesse que ça me serra le cœur encore plus. Je me détournais pour partir quand je l'entendis murmurer :

-Ne me laisse pas.

Nous étions tous les deux perdus et si nous quittions là, nous serions juste deux âmes en peine. Je lui tendis alors la main, il la saisit et je nous dirigeais jusqu'à chez moi. Avant d'entrer, je me retournais vers Edward :

-J'ai besoin de toi ce soir mais … mes mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge, comment lui dire que je voulais égoïstement dormir dans ses bras mais pas coucher avec lui, j'avais besoin de cette dernière preuve que son attachement n'était pas que sexuel.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me dit :

-Bella, je prendrais tout ce que tu me donneras de toi et si ça veut dire que tu acceptes juste de t'endormir dans mes bras, alors je me considérerais déjà comme le plus heureux des hommes.

Je m'endormis ce soir là avec le sentiment d'être à ma place et que le réveil de demain s'annonçait plein de promesses.

_._

_._

_Alors vous avez aimé ? Faites moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

à la semaine prochaine!


	22. Épilogue

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci pour vos encouragements. Alors vous étiez beaucoup à vous demander ce qui se passerait au matin de leur réveil, rapidement :_

Edward se réveille vers 5h du matin Bella dans ses bras, il en profite pour la regarder dormir avant d'aller aux toilettes se soulager et se laver les dents. Il se recouche pour se rendormir vers les 6h. Bella elle se réveille vers les 7h et fait le même manège qu'Edward, le regarde dormir, se lève tout doucement pour aller à la salle de bain et se recouche. Elle trouve de nouveau le sommeil vers 8h.

A 9h ils sont tous les deux étroitement enlacés, tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Ils commencent à se réveiller mais retardent l'échéance car ils ne veulent pas percer leur bulle de bonheur.

A 9h15, ça sonne à la porte. Bella ne bouge pas, faisant toujours semblant de dormir. Deuxième coup de sonnette, elle ne peut plus feinter, elle soupire, 3ème coup de sonnette, elle regarde timidement son amoureux et ils se sourient. Pas besoin de parler ils sont d'accord tous les deux pour ne pas bouger. Malheureusement le visiteur s'impatiente et commence à taper sur la porte en criant : « Bella ouvre moi, je sais que tu es là… » Résignée Bella se lève enfile un peignoir en disant à Edward :

-Bouge pas je me dépêche.

Elle ouvre à Alice qui entre en trombe et commence à débiter :

-Oh Bella, je suis désolée, comment tu vas ? On arrive pas à joindre Edward, il faut que tu lui laisses une chance c'est un imbécile de ne pas avoir réagit, mais tu dois comprendre. Oh Bella s'il te plait, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais…

Bella a tenté plusieurs fois de l'interrompre sans succès. Edward maudit sa sœur depuis la chambre de Bella et ça continue :

-Tu sais Jane ne représente rien, tu devrais parler avec mon frère pour que vous vous expliquiez…

-Alice, tenta une nouvelle fois Bella plus fort sans succès.

-Je sais que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble et que…

S'en fut trop pour Edward, il se leva, alla droit sur sa sœur qui eu 30 secondes d'hésitation, il en profita pour prendre sa sœur comme un sac à patates sur son épaule, ouvre la porte d'entrée, la pose sur le seuil, lui fait un bisou sur la joue en lui disant :

-Bonne journée Alice.

Et referme la porte. Il se retourne vers Bella un peu gêné en passant sa main derrière sa tête.

-J'ai été un peu radical.

Bella lui sourit :

-C'était nécessaire.

Ils s'avancent alors tous les deux l'un vers l'autre en souriant. Bella s'impatiente et se jette sur Edward, elle entoure ses bras sur sa nuque et ses jambes autour de sa taille et ils s'embrassent passionnément

_Et … et… la suite ben c'est classé M donc à votre imagination ! (esquive les tomates !)_

**Epilogue**

_2 mois plus tard – appartement de Bella._

- Bella dépêches, cria-t-il depuis le salon.

- Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre, hurlais-je.

Edward entra dans ma chambre, j'étais face à mon dressing en panique. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me retourna face à lui.

- Quoique tu choisisses, tu seras parfaite.

- Oui mais je ne peux pas mettre quelques chose de trop décontracté sinon ils penseront que je n'apporte pas assez d'importance à ce dîner, si je m'habille trop strict alors ils vont me prendre pour une coincée.

Je soupirais, je m'agaçais toute seule et visiblement je faisais bien rire Edward.

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de te moquer.

Il soupira, il me poussa en disant :

- Bon que penses-tu de ton pantalon de lin noir c'est moins strict qu'un tailleur mais plus habillé qu'un jean avec un petit top de couleur ?

Je le regardai incrédule :

- J'hésite à te sauter au cou pour te remercier ou te fustiger pour qu'Alice sorte de ton corps.

Il éclata de rire :

- Je préfère la première proposition, me dit-il dans un sourire entendu.

Je me jetais alors à son cou, en lui murmurant :

- Mon sauveur.

Je l'embrassais puis j'entrepris de me reculer pour m'habiller sans succès.

- Edward lâches moi, on va être en retard.

Alors qu'il me picorait le cou, il me répond :

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, depuis le temps que je t'attends… Je crois qu'on peut prendre encore quelques minutes.

J'essayais une nouvelle fois de me défaire de son étreinte.

- S'il te plait Edward, je ne voudrais pas être en retard, plaidais-je.

- Mmmm, me répondit-il alors qu'il remonte ses lèvres vers les miennes.

- Edward, il faut qu'on y aille, dis-je plus durement.

Il m'ignorait toujours, enfin pas ma personne juste ce que je lui disais.

- Edward si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant je dis à Alice que je trouve que ta garde de robe à besoin d'un lifting.

Il me lâcha immédiatement me regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Tu n'oserais pas, répliqua-t-il.

- Que tu crois, lui répondis-je avec un rire sadique.

Il me toisa sévèrement et quitta la pièce. Je souriais tout en m'habillant rapidement. Alice était notre menace à tous les deux. Si elle savait, elle nous en voudrait sûrement.

Notre petit échange m'avait détendue, lui seul savait me faire me sentir mieux en quelques minutes soit en trouvant la solution évidente, soit en m'excédant suffisamment pour que je démarre au quart de tour et que je le rembarre.

Dans la voiture, la tension remonta un peu, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse en faisant des petits cercles pour me réconforter mais rien n'y fit.

Arrivée devant la grande villa blanche, bien évidemment les voitures de nos amis étaient déjà là signe que nous étions les derniers.

Je poussais un soupir, Edward se retourna :

- Bella, comparé aux fois où je venais seul ici, je peux t'assurer que pour mes parents nous serons en avance. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous attendent pas avant une vingtaine de minutes d'ailleurs on pourrait en profiter pour …

Il glissa sa main plus haut sur ma cuisse.

- Edward, le réprimandais-je.

Il me fit un baiser sur le nez avant de s'extirper de la voiture, faire le tour pour ouvrir ma portière. Il enserra ma taille pour me rapprocher contre lui dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui nous accueillit chaleureusement.

Alors que nous saluons tout le monde. J'ai eu le droit à une réflexion d'Emmett, nous excellions dans ce petit jeu.

- Alors Bella ! vu l'heure Edward ne t'a pas laissé sortir du lit ce matin ? me fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Que veux-tu Emmett, Edward est quelqu'un de très consciencieux.

Je le vis pâlir puis se mettre à rire, c'est à alors que je regarde autour de moi pour voir les visages ahuris.

Merde les parents d'Edward, je ne peux pas me taire.

Enfin tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur, Edward me serra contre lui pour embrasser ma tempe quand Esmé nous proposa de passer à la suite.

Nous passions tous un agréablement, tout le monde était tellement différent loin du boulot et de la vie à New York.

Nous étions dans une bulle, j'en appris beaucoup sur la famille d'Edward, il y en dégageait une telle complicité.

Je découvris le dressing d'Alice, il faisait deux fois sa chambre et presque aussi grand que mon appartement.

Je fus également surprise d'apprendre qu'Edward était pianiste.

Nous étions tous assis en couple sur les canapés quand sa mère demanda à Edward de nous jouer du piano.

Il se leva pour se placer sur le banc et jouer une magnifique mélodie.

Sa mère eut un sourire aux lèvres, elle dévisageait chaque couple et quand elle vit que je la regardais, elle me dit :

- C'est une nouvelle mélodie. Je suis contente qu'Edward ai repris la composition, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait arrêté.

Elle sourit devant mon étonnement.

- Je dois vous remercier Bella, aujourd'hui je suis la plus heureuse des mères, mes enfants sont heureux. Je me faisais beaucoup plus de soucis pour Edward mais vous avez su toucher son cœur. Vous êtes la première personne qu'il emmène ici, la première qu'il laisse rentrer dans sa vie. Allez le rejoindre, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça.

Je m'exécutais en lui chuchotant un 'merci'. C'est alors qu'elle proposa aux autres d'aller se promener dans le jardin.

Une fois installée à côté de lui, il me sourit :

- C'est en pensant à toi que j'ai composé ce morceau.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent, cet homme était parfait… je ne lui avais encore jamais avoué les sentiments que j'avais pour lui et je sais que ça le faisait souffrir que je n'arrive pas à m'ouvrir à lui, mais j'étais une trouillarde, certain appelle ça 'une handicapée des sentiments'. J'avais peur de tout ce que je ressentais auprès de cet homme, peur de me perdre dans cette relation.

Il fallait que j'arrive à lâcher prise…

Je posais alors ma tête contre son épaule et lui murmurai :

- Je t'aime.

Il se figea instantanément, ses doigts étaient immobiles au dessus des touches du piano.

Je me décalais alors pour le regarder.

Il me regarda intensément, il prit alors mon visage en coupe qu'il approcha de ses lèvres, tout en chuchotant :

- Moi aussi… tu es toute ma vie.

_._

_._

_._

_Oh ben là soupir de tristesse, c'était l'épilogue, snif snif…_

_Allez rassurez-vous j'ai encore 3 ou 4 chapitres à vous proposer mais vu qu'il manque de chronologie par rapport à l'histoire, c'est des instantanés, des moments particuliers de leur vie, je préfère les mettre en bonus. J'hésite même à faire la suite du week-end à Paris, Qu'en pensez-vous ? D'autres idées de bonus ?_


	23. Bonus 1

_Merci à toutes toutes toutes_

_Bonne lecture_

**Un cours de Droit.**

Ma vie avec Bella ressemblait à un conte de fée, nous nous voyons autant que nos emplois du temps nous le permettaient.

Le lundi Bella finissait souvent tard le soir, j'allais donc chez elle préparer le diner enfin je nous faisais livrer le diner et je l'attendais, elle n'était qu'à 10 minutes en métro de son travail.

Le mardi et le jeudi étaient les pires soirées, nous nous voyons rarement.

Le mercredi était souvent réservé au conseil d'administration de Masen Corp et autres filiales, donc c'est moi qui finissait souvent tard et Bella m'attendait chez moi. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de rentrer et voir Bella s'afférer en cuisine, à chaque fois l'appartement embaumait de saveurs exquises.

Le vendredi et le samedi, nous en profitions pour sortir ou se cacher sous la couette.

Et le dimanche en théorie chacun rentrait chez soi pour se reposer de la fin de semaine avant de débuter le lundi mais c'était souvent trop dur de se quitter.

Nous trouvions notre équilibre et passions des merveilleux moments ensembles.

Ayant mes mardi et jeudi de libre, je voulais les occuper et profiter de ma relation naissante avec Bella pour pouvoir lui cacher ce que j'avais prévu.

Et oui depuis le procès je m'étais juré de prendre des cours de droit et je ne doute pas que ma compagne, si elle avait été au courant, en aurait profité pour jouer avec mes nerfs ! Je m'étais inscrit à un cours de droit privé.

L'enseignante Heidi Smith devait avoir environ 35 ans, prenant des cours du soir, je n'étais heureusement pas le plus vieux mais surement pas le plus jeune. Malheureusement pour moi, notre professeur me trouvait visiblement à son gout.

Il y a 9 mois, j'aurais surement répondu à ses avances, c'était une belle femme. Aujourd'hui, je n'éprouvais que du malaise face à ses tentatives de séductions.

Au fil des cours, ses allusions n'avaient pas diminuées malgré mon manque de réaction. J'aurais dû être plus explicite et m'être les choses au claire. Il nous restait seulement 2 cours. Aujourd'hui comme la semaine dernière un intervenant venait nous exposer sa spécialité.

J'avais apprécié que notre enseignante ne fasse plus cours en me fixant et qu'elle soit remplacée par un intervenant qui nous parle de sa spécialité avec autant de passion. Par contre, j'avais vite déchanté quand Mme Smith s'était placée à côté de moi pour écouter l'intervention. Nous ne savions pas qui allait intervenir cette semaine puisque la personne initialement prévue s'était désistée. Au dernier cours, la prof n'avait toujours pas de remplaçant. J'espère qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un.

Le cours commença comme d'habitude, Mme Smith fit passer la feuille de présence pour qu'on la signe. Elle nous avertit aussi qu'il y aura bien une intervention aujourd'hui mais que cette personne n'arriverait que dans quelques minutes. Elle s'excusa, la spécialité qui allait être présentée n'était pas populaire, néanmoins nécessaire. En attendant cette personne, elle nous informa des modalités de l'examen final.

Un léger coup fut porté à la porte, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma stupeur quand je vis entrer nulle autre qu'Isabella. J'étais au fond de la classe pour éviter les assauts de l'enseignante et je me demandais si ça se verrait si je me cachais sous la table.

Elles discutèrent quelques minutes ensemble ne portant pas attention aux étudiants.

Mme Smith présenta brièvement Bella qui la regardait en souriant. Une fois finie, elle lui laissa sa place et se dirigea au fond de la classe.

Mince, elle venait droit sur moi. Quelle idée j'avais encore eu ? Pourquoi je m'étais mis dans cette situation ? Heureusement, le gars devant moi avait une ossature assez impressionnante. Je me décalais pour être derrière lui et je ne baissais pas pour autant la tête. De un je voulais voir si Bella me repérait et de deux je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur ma crinière très reconnaissable. Je me tassais cependant sur ma chaise.

Heureusement, la prof voyant que je l'ignorais ne me parla pas.

Isabella se présenta rapidement, elle énonça le programme : elle allait nous présenter sa spécialité, ses tenants et ses aboutissant pendant 30 à 45 minutes, s'en suivra une période de questions avant la pause. La dernière période serait consacrée à des études de cas. Elle avait apporté 6 études. Nous travaillerons par équipe de 6, 3 personnes pour l'accusation et 3 autres pour la défense. Un représentant aurait 2min30 pour plaider la cause et le reste de la salle ferait les jurys. J'aime beaucoup la deuxième partie du programme mais je ne pouvais y assister sans que Bella me voie.

J'étais partagé entre rester et partir. Soudain, en écoutant Bella parler, met apparut le fantasme de se taper la prof. Je l'écoutais et des images de plus en plus équivoques remplissait mon esprit, il fallait que je me calme la période de questions arrivait. Les premières questions se firent hésitantes, moi j'en avais plein de questions mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Au bout de quelques questions, l'engouement se fit et de plus en plus de questions lui étaient posées surtout de la part des garçons. Mes premières pulsions disparaissaient remplacées par une furieuse jalousie et une envie de marquer mon territoire.

Bella répondait aux questions avec un beau sourire, les filles se renfrognaient, et je commençais de plus en plus à voir rouge.

Les questions se firent plus personnelles : Combien d'heures travaillez-vous par semaine ? Finissez-vous tard le soir ? Avez-vous votre propre cabinet ? Il se situe où ? Le métier d'avocat est-il compatible avec une vie de famille ? Etes-vous mariée ? Quand les questions se faisaient plus personnelles Bella éludait à chaque fois avec le sourire. Je serrais les poings, même si j'appréciais la répartie de ma moitié, j'aurais aimé qu'elle les envoie carrément balader. Je soupirais en me disant que ça n'aurait pas été pédagogique. Je regrettais ferment qu'elle n'ait pas d'alliance, ça aurait coupé cours à tous ces gars remplis d'hormones, j'entendais presque leur fantasme vis-à-vis d'Isabella tellement c'était évident !

L'heure de la pause était enfin arrivée, je devais partir pour ne pas virer dingue et que Bella ne sache pas que je prenais des cours de droit.

Je grinçais des dents quand je vis une coupe d'étudiants aller parler à Bella. La prof se dirigea également vers elle. Il fallait que je me décide. Bella et la prof s'étaient déplacées derrière le bureau pour regarder des documents. C'était maintenant ou jamais, j'attrapais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

Quand la voix de Mme Smith m'interpela :

-Edward, vous nous quittez déjà ?

Je pivotais sur moi pour lui faire face.

Merde je faisais quoi maintenant ?

Je vis Bella relever doucement les yeux vers moi. Elle se figea et ouvra la bouche sous le choc. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, voyant que je ne disais rien, la prof rajouta :

-Alors Edward êtes-vous attendu ?

-Euh non, c'est que …

Il fallait que je trouve quelques choses. Je vis Bella se remettre de la surprise et un sourire espiègle apparu sur son visage.

Ça y est, j'étais foutu. Je respirais un grand coup, trouve quelques choses !

-Euh, je voulais juste profiter de la pause pour faire quelques photocopies.

Mme Smith acquiesça et enchaina :

-Il faut que je vous présente plus. Sais-tu Isabella qu'Edward a signé pour Masen Corp, la charte pour l'environnement, tu as dû en entendre parler, ça a été très médiatisée.

-Ça se peut, répondit Bella dans un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Mme Smith se rapprocha de moi :

-Oui, Edward est quelqu'un de remarquable et mon meilleur étudiant, annonça t'elle tout sourire.

Je vis un petit rictus se former sur les lèvres parfaites de ma douce, je doute qu'elle ait apprécié l'utilisation du pronom possessif. Bella me regarda interrogatif.

-Hé bien, félicitations, me dit-elle, souhaitez-vous devenir avocat ?

Ça y est les hostilités étaient lancées.

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je veux être capable de comprendre leur jargon.

-Une des prérogatives d'un avocat et aussi de conseiller leur client pourquoi avoir besoin de connaitre leur jargon comme vous dites ?

-C'est que j'aime contrôler la situation, il m'est assez pénible de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un.

C'était le sentiment que j'avais eu pendant le procès, même si je sais que Bella avait été la meilleure mais je me suis senti faible et je n'aimais pas ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. J'avais voulu être honnête dans ma réponse quand je vis disparaitre le sourire poli et amusé de Bella par de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Quel con je fais, elle l'a pris pour elle. Elle devait penser que je n'avais pas confiance alors que ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était moi le problème et mon obsession à garder le contrôle. Je ne détachais pas mon regard de Bella, je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'avais confiance en elle, mes yeux étaient suppliants.

Apparemment Mme Smith ne devait pas apprécier ce contact car elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Edward, vous êtes un homme étonnant, dit-elle papillonnant des yeux.

-Oui je suis intraitable concernant les affaires mais une plaie pour les relations humaines.

J'espérais que Bella reconnaitrait mes excuses. Elle avait baissée la tête. Elle s'éclipsa prétendant vouloir se rendre aux sanitaires avant la reprise.

Mme Smith me fit un sourire aguicheur.

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes le meilleur dans tout ce que vous faites Edward, commença-t-elle.

Je m'excusais à mon tour en prétextant vouloir faire mes fameuses photocopies.

Je me dirigeais directement vers les toilettes les plus proches. Les couloirs étaient déserts, les étudiants devaient tous être aux cafés ou dehors à fumer une cigarette. Je n'ai eu qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant que Bella sorte. Je la plaquais contre le mur et me collais à elle. Elle hoqueta sur la surprise.

J'entrepris d'aller à la découverte de son cou. Je n'avais jamais autant eux de jalousie que tout à l'heure, j'avais envie de la marquer comme mienne pour faire comprendre à ces gosses aux hormones débordantes qu'elle était prise. Mais si je faisais ça c'est moi qui aurait un comportement le plus puérile, alors ça me frappa comme une évidence une bague remplirait ce rôle à merveille… Bella me sortit de ma rêverie en me repoussant.

-Edward arrêtes, on pourrait nous voir.

Je n'en fis rien, je lui susurrais à l'oreille.

-Je crois que je viens de développer un nouveau fantasme, me taper la prof, en l'occurrence ici l'intervenante.

Ça eu au moins le mérite de la dérider, elle avait un petit sourire en coin mais elle me décollait toujours d'elle.

Nous rîmes ensemble, Bella repris son sérieux :

-Tu sais que tu me dois une explication.

Je hochais la tête.

Nous repartîmes en cours.

Nous travaillâmes en groupe de 6 pendant 20 minutes, j'avais été choisi pour faire le plaidoyer de la défense. Même si l'affaire concernait de la pollution je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec les dossiers qui nous avaient liés et opposés avec Isabella.

Nous fûmes le dernier groupe à passer. Les 5 autres groupes gagnaient ou perdaient l'affaire de justesse. Les jurys votaient à main levée et le groupe qui récoltait le plus de voix gagnait des aimants à l'effigie de Greenpeace : Super !

Je finis le plaidoyer et je dois dire que c'était une expérience jouissive, devoir argumenter pour une cause, donner de sa personne, j'ai adoré cette expérience, j'avais envie de revoir Isabella plaider, je me fis la promesse d'aller là voir au tribunal, rien que pour ça. Notre équipe remporta le plus de voix et nous allions récupérer notre gain, Isabella m'avait glissé un petit mot avec. Tout le monde se rassit j'étais impatient, je lis donc à peine assis :

_**Mr Cullen**_

_**Peut-être aurez-vous droit ce soir à un autre prix…**_

_**Professeur Swan.**_

Je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon rien qu'à la lecture de ces quelques mots. Quand je relevais la tête Bella se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je compris alors qu'elle devait pour toujours faire partie de ma vie, je voulais qu'elle soit à jamais mienne et aux yeux de tous mais avant de lui demander cela, il fallait d'abord passer à la prochaine étape.

La prof mis fin au cours, tout le monde s'en allait, quand je passais vers elles, Mme Smith m'interpela :

-Edward, ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre, j'aimerais beaucoup parler avec vous de votre façon de plaider, c'était remarquable, me dit-elle aguicheuse.

-Euh, non, je suis désolée, ce soir, je dois demander à ma compagne si elle accepterait de vivre avec moi.

J'étais content de mon petit effet, pour la seconde fois la mâchoire d'Isabella se décrocha sous le choc.

-Oh ! fit la prof.

Je l'ignorais souriant toujours, Isabella n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance. Et ajouta :

-Eh bien dépêchez-vous, ces choses là ne devrait pas attendre, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de votre proposition.

-Merci, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil en sortant de la classe et en tapant un texto à Isabella :

_**On se retrouve chez toi ou chez moi ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Est-ce que ce premier bonus vous a plus ? Je continue ?_


	24. Bonus 2

_Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements pour continuer ces bonus. Merci aux non-inscrites pour vos reviews._

_Merci à CeLiRa3789 et Mary02 de me relire et me corriger._

_Merci à Arrabelladarcy sur Skyrock pour avoir répertorier cette fic._

_Place à la lecture_

**Bonus 2 : Le côté du lit**

Nous avions décidé avec Isabella de prendre un nouvel appartement pour notre vie à deux, j'aurais aimé que ça soit dans le même quartier où Isabella avait son cabinet mais elle voulait un peu s'éloigner. Elle aimait ce moment de transition entre le boulot et chez elle, si c'était trop court elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir passer à autre chose. Nous décidâmes donc de prendre un appartement à égale distance entre nos deux lieux de travail.

Nous avions discuté de ce que nous cherchions et nous avons fait appel à une de mes sous filiales pour faire les recherches immobilières à notre place. C'était le même agent immobilier qui m'avait trouvé l'immeuble pour Alice et Emmett, j'avais pleinement confiance en lui. On lui donna les caractéristiques que nous souhaitions et il se mit en recherche de suite.

Bella s'était insurgée voyant qu'on ne parlait pas du montant du loyer. Je grinçais un peu des dents, j'avais décidé d'acheter l'appartement et pas de le louer mais je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas au gout de ma belle. Je mis donc l'agent immobilier dans la confidence. Bella payait actuellement 900$ de loyer à chaque fois qu'il nous présentait un logement, il nous annonçait un loyer oscillant entre 1800 et 2100$ que nous étions censé se partager avec Bella.

Très vite nous tombions sous le charme d'un appartement avec une très belle terrasse et vue superbe au dernier étage, 3 chambres avec leur salle de bain, un grand espace avec au fond à gauche une cuisine ouverte et enfin un grand bureau très ensoleillé. On s'y sentait bien, ma mère avait proposé de refaire la décoration, c'était parfait. La pièce principale était tellement grande que nous pouvions même y placer en plus du salon et de la salle à manger, mon piano à queue avec un fauteuil en cuir brun à côté. Je nous voyais déjà moi en train de jouer et Bella assis sur le fauteuil à côté de moi en train de lire et m'écouter. J'avais vraiment hâte que nous nous retrouvions chez nous.

Je n'avais toujours pas dit à Bella que je voulais acheter l'appartement, j'avais mis Jasper dans le secret car je savais que Bella ne voudrait pas simplement venir vivre chez moi, alors j'avais décidé de mettre l'appartement à son nom. C'était le plus simple une fois l'appartement à elle, elle n'aurait plus vraiment le choix de s'y opposer. Je sais que ce n'était pas des façons de faire mais j'avais les arguments pour.

Une fois que j'ai récupéré les clés, je suis allé chercher Bella à son travail, pour l'emmener chez nous. Dans l'appartement, Bella s'extasiait comme une enfant. Les papiers notariés étaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je dis donc à Bella :

- Pourrais-tu m'aider j'ai des documents qui ne sont pas claires, peut-être seront-ils plus explicites pour toi, ils sont à la cuisine, lui dis-je nonchalamment.

- Ok je regarde, me dit-elle.

Elle prit en main les documents et je la regardais du coin de l'œil attendant craintivement sa réaction.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Commença-t-elle à crier.

- Si Bella, je suis contre de payer un loyer, l'immobilier est un très bon investissement et c'était le seul moyen. Tu ne te serais jamais senti chez moi si l'appartement était à mon nom.

- Mais, c'est complètement déraisonnable Edward, je refuse un tel cadeau, me dit-elle de sa voix larmoyante.

- Eh ben si ça te pose autant de problème que ça, tu le mettras au nom de nos enfants. La conversation est clause, parlons plutôt décoration.

Ça m'était sortie comme ça, je ne voulais pas argumenter pendant des heures avec elle, je voulais qu'on se projette dans cet appartement.

- Quoi ? me dit-elle.

Je la regardais en soupirant.

- C'est bon Bella, on passe à autre chose, dis-je exaspéré.

- Tu … tu veux des enfants ? Bégaya-t-elle.

- Euh, ben oui.

J'étais un peu perdu, la conversation n'allait plus dans le sens que j'attendais… au moins elle n'en était plus sur l'achat de l'appartement, j'ajoutais alors appréhendant sa réponse :

- Pas toi ?

- Euh si mais…

Je m'approchais d'elle.

- Je suis assez vieux jeu Bella, pas d'enfant illégitime, nous attendrons d'être marier pour ça, on en rediscutera après d'accord ?

- Parce que tu veux te marier, me dit-elle les yeux sortant de la tête.

- Ben euh oui, pas toi ?

- Euh si mais…

- Il y a pas de mais, un jour je te demanderais en mariage et je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu m'accordes ta main.

Nous fûmes alors interrompus par l'interphone, c'était ma mère qui venait nous voir pour prendre les directives pour la décoration.

Avant que ma mère arrive Bella me dit :

- Bon ben si c'est mon appartement c'est moi qui paye toutes les charges.

Elle avait bien insisté sur le « toutes », j'allais protester quand elle me fit un regard noir.

- Pas de discussion possible Cullen.

Et elle alla ouvrir à ma mère.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ça y est, c'était enfin le jour de notre emménagement, heureusement car c'était devenu compliquer. Nous étions chez l'un ou l'autre et nos affaires étaient éparpillés entre les deux appartements, nous n'avions jamais ce que nous cherchions. Il était temps que nous ayons un seul chez nous.

Nous avions la même préférence pour dormir du côté du lit, tous les deux nous aimions dormir proche de la fenêtre.

Quand nous dormions chez moi, c'était moi qui dormais proche de la fenêtre et quand nous dormions chez elle, c'était l'inverse.

Quand il fut le temps de préparer notre chambre, nous nous posâmes le problème de la position du lit, il aurait été souhaitable que le lit soit face à la fenêtre ça aurait évité de savoir qui prenait quel côté et qui prenait l'autre, malheureusement il y avait le dressing en face.

Nous avions racheté un lit king size et nos anciens lits furent mis dans les chambres d'amis.

Nous étions le soir de notre première nuit à passer dans notre appartement et nous n'avions toujours pas tranché la question.

Une fois tous les deux arrivés dans la chambre, j'allongeais Bella sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour et après notre ébat, je m'allongeais à côté d'elle, côté fenêtre bien sûr. Je vis ma belle froncé les sourcils et venir me chevaucher. Nous rîmes tous les deux avant de refaire encore plus tendrement l'amour. Bella resta un long moment allongé sur moi, nous étions dans notre bulle de bonheur et c'était une véritable joie de pouvoir se dire que nous allions enfin vivre cote à cote pour toujours.

Bella se décida enfin à prendre place sur le lit, bien sûr elle fit la même manœuvre que moi précédemment pour se mettre côté fenêtre malheureusement cette fois-ci nous étions bien plus proche du bord, c'est alors qu'elle tomba du lit sans quand je puisse la rattraper.

Je me penchais donc au dessus du lit pour voir ma douce, totalement nue, les fesses par terre, les jambes écartées, les cheveux en bataille et qui se relevait difficilement sur ses coudes.

Je pu m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire avant de me mordre vivement l'intérieures de mes joues. Bella me regarda furieusement.

Elle se releva aussi dignement que possible et sans un regard pour moi quitta la pièce.

Je l'attendis un moment pensant qu'elle était allée à la cuisine ou à la salle de bain. Ça devait bien faire déjà une demi-heure qu'elle était sortie de la pièce, je partis donc à sa recherche, commençant à m'inquiéter. Je ne la trouvais ni à la salle de bain, ni dans la cuisine, au salon, sur la terrasse, nulle part. Je me décidais donc à vérifier dans les chambres d'amis et je la trouvais endormi dans son ancien lit du côté de la fenêtre.

Je secouais la tête en signe de désapprobation mais je me dirigeais vers ma Bella et me glissais sous les draps pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'entendis soupirer de bien-être et nous nous endormîmes chez nous.

_._

_._

_._

_Vous vous doutiez qu'elle ne dirait pas non à sa proposition de vie commune, j'en ai fini de les faire suer !_

_A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau bonus et encore un saut dans le temps…_

_Des idées sur ce qui va se passer ?_

_Christina_


	25. Bonus 3

_Hello_

_MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI à toutes_

_Beaucoup se sont demandé comment ils ont réglés l'histoire du côté du lit, tout est affaire de compromis dans un couple. Edward a bien voulu lui céder celui près de la fenêtre si elle acceptait qu'il paye la moitié ou la totalité des charges de l'appartement._

_Bonne lecture_

**Bonus 3 : Brandy's**

Lors des soirées où nous nous rendions avec Edward, nous revenions à chaque fois passable énervés, je ne supportais plus les regards des femmes sur lui. Ce qui m'agaçait le plus c'est qu'aucune n'était gênée par ma présence, elle faisait ouvertement leur proposition à Edward, il avait beau me serrer plus étroitement contre lui, elles étaient infatigables. Il me soutenait qu'il avait le même sentiment face aux regards des hommes sur moi, mais j'avais un gros doute aucun ne m'approchait.

Il m'avait bien dit le jour de l'emménagement chez nous qu'il voudrait m'épouser et avoir des enfants mais depuis plus rien, ça faisait quelques mois. Faute qu'il soit aux yeux de tous comme mien avec une alliance, j'avais pris l'habitude de lui faire des suçons dans le cou. Ces derniers n'étaient pas visibles en costume cravate mais l'étaient lorsque les boutons du haut de sa chemise étaient défaits. C'était notre petit jeu puéril, il ne se gênait pas pour m'en faire me restreignant dans les décolletés, pas que j'en mettais mais bon !

Nous étions samedi et j'avais voulu qu'on passe la journée que tous les deux. Ce soir Rosalie et Alice avaient prévu une soirée fille, je devais donc faire le plein de sérénité et de mon homme.

Nous avions largement trainé au lit ce matin et c'est seulement vers 11h que nous sommes sortis prendre un brunch avant de se promener au gré de nos envies. Nous nous retrouvions dans un très joli parc proche d'une aire de jeux, c'était si paisible. C'est là que notre bulle éclata que j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpelé. C'était Angela, nous nous étions connu à l'université, c'était une fille discrète et très agréable. Elle avait avec elle un petit ange aux cheveux blonds bouclés. La petite était renversante et pleine de vie, quand elle vit sa mère parler avec nous elle délaissa la balançoire pour s'approcher. Angela nous présenta rapidement, nous discutions de ce que nous étions devenues ces dernières années, quand je vis que la petite tirait sur le pantalon d'Edward. Je le vis se mettre à genou à sa hauteur. Je trouvais ça touchant, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des enfants et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment il réagissait à leur contact… rien que le fait de le voir se mettre à sa hauteur je sentis une envolée dans mon ventre. Il ferait un papa formidable, plein de tendresse et d'attention. Je tendais quelques fois l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation. Elle lui dit « tu es beau dis donc » Edward rit et l'embrassa. Et c'est là qu'elle vit la marque dans son cou. Angela et moi nous étions arrêtées de parler pour les regarder. La petite touchait la petite tâche et lui dit :

-C'est quoi ça un bleu, tu t'es cogné ?

-Non, euh…

-Comment tu t'es fait ça alors ?

-Euh ben c'est un baiser d'amoureux.

-Ah bon mais moi j'en veux un aussi alors.

-Euh et bien c'est très difficile à faire et ça ne marche que sur les amoureux.

Elle le regarde perplexe.

-Papa il n'en fait pas à maman, c'est qu'il n'est pas amoureux de maman, dit-elle au bord de la crise de larmes.

-Euh non pas nécessairement.

Angela vient en aide alors à Edward.

-Chérie, papa il en a déjà fait plein à maman. C'est juste que maman elle veut garder ses bisous rien que pour elle, alors soit ils ne se voient pas, soit je demande à papa de me faire un vrai bisou… moi c'est ceux que je préfère.

-OK, répondit la petite, c'est comment qu'on fait un baiser d'amoureux ? Tout en se tournant vers Edward.

-Hé moi je fais que les recevoir l'experte c'est elle, dit ce traitre en me montrant du doigt.

La petite me regarde plein d'espoir.

-C'est quand tu poses tes lèvres avec plein d'amour sur ton chéri et que tu es assez grande pour conduire. Bon ben Angela, nous allons te laisser, nous avons quelques courses encore à faire.

Elle me sourit d'un air entendu.

La petite retira sur le pantalon d'Edward pour qu'il revienne à sa hauteur et lui chuchote :

-Quand je serais grande et que je conduirai je pourrais être ton amoureuse.

-Ok mais il ne faut pas le dire à la dame sinon je vais me faire disputer, ça sera notre secret.

-Ok, lui répond la petite en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Edward lui donne également un baiser mais sur le front, nous saluons Angela avant de reprendre notre promenade tout en nous souriant mutuellement.

Nous entrâmes dans différentes boutiques, il était très dur pour Edward de ressortir sans rien acheter, il avait cette manie il voulait tout m'offrir. Je le réprimandais gentiment, nous avions atteint ce niveau de complicité où nous connaissions l'autre par cœur et pouvions anticiper les réactions. Je n'en doutais plus Edward était mon âme sœur, je ne serais plus capable de vivre sans lui maintenant. Il était ma dose personnelle d'héroïne.

Trop vite, il fut l'heure de rentrer pour que je me prépare. Edward m'encouragea à choisir une petite robe noire, je fus assez surprise qu'il veille me voir si sexy pour une soirée entre filles. Il me dit alors qu'il avait entièrement confiance en moi et me fit un baiser d'amoureux sous mon oreille qui se cachait facilement avec mes cheveux.

Les filles sonnèrent en bas à l'interphone, je quittais mon homme après un langoureux baiser et la promesse de se retrouver bien vite.

Alice, Rosalie et moi avons diné dans un restaurant chic, c'était rare que nous nous retrouvions qu'entre filles, nous pouvions parler à loisir chiffons mais aussi sexe. Le problème c'est que si nous voulions partager ensemble les travers de nos hommes ou encore leur prouesse ou romantisme, pour mes deux amis c'est leurs frères. La soirée était agréable ponctuée par des interruptions de balourds tentant leur chance.

Il était 22 heures et aucune des filles n'étaient disposées à rentrer chez elle. Elles voulaient profiter encore de cette soirée qui avait selon elle un gout de liberté. Nous décidions de nous rendre au Brandy's* piano bar pour un dernier verre. Elles me conduisent dans un endroit vraiment charmant. Une scène était au fond de la salle avec un magnifique piano à queue dessus. La salle comptait une multitude de tables rondes, c'était rempli au 3/4, un vigil filtrait les entrées, c'était assez bizarre. Enfin, j'adorais l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait et le fait que l'atmosphère n'était pas surchargée. Nous rigolions toutes les trois pour des futilités. Si nous attirions de nombreux regards ceux-ci s'intensifièrent. Nous eûmes droit de nouveau à un défilé de balourds.

J'étais déçue, il était bientôt 23 heures et il n'y avait pas eu d'artistes qui se produisaient sur scène. Alice et Rosalie mettaient l'ambiance. Enfin quand elles n'étaient pas accrochées à leur téléphone depuis 15 minutes chacune échangeait des textos avec leur amoureux. Je fus jalouse sur le coup, Edward ne m'en avait pas envoyé. Je lui en envoyais donc un en même temps que les filles s'affairaient également sur leur téléphone. Je fis cours :

_**Tu me manques, il me tarde de retrouver tes bras.**_

Les minutes passaient et je n'avais toujours pas de réponses, j'étais perdue dans cette pensée triste, les filles essayèrent de me changer les idées quand les lumières s'éteignirent en annonçant un artiste, il ne restait que les bougies sur les tables et le bar d'allumé. L'ambiance crée était magique, les bougies créent une couleur ambrée à la salle totalement magnifique. Nous ne voyons que le reflet des bougies sur le piano brillant. Un homme s'installa au piano, la pièce était trop sombre pour deviner ses traits. Les premières notes de piano se firent entendre et immédiatement je fus transportée par cette musique. Des émotions remontaient en moi comme une tornade me laissant incrédule tellement l'intensité de cette musique me faisait vibrer. J'eu alors beaucoup de culpabilité de ressentir autant de chose car j'avais ressenti la même chose quand j'avais entendu la musique d'Edward et je m'en voulais de ressentir encore plus d'émotions.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux quand les dernières notes se firent entendre. L'homme se leva et salua la salle, il descendit sur scène et je fus choqué de découvrir Edward se diriger vers nous d'un pas sûr.

Il avança vers moi, il me regardait intensément et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'essuyer les larmes traitresses du à sa musique. J'avais esquissé un sourire à son approche de me dire qu'il n'y avait que lui pour me faire ressentir autant de chose. Arrivée face à moi, il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de poser un genou à terre et de lever sa main avec un magnifique toi et moi entre ses longs doigts fins. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux tandis que les miens oscillaient entre sa main, sa bouche et ses yeux. Notre contact visuel à son approche nous avait mis dans une bulle, une bulle de pure bonheur de le voir, de l'avoir entendu jouer. J'étais sur notre nuage rempli de bonheur quand sa voix retentit dans mes oreilles :

Isabella Swan, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*merci à CeLiRa3789 pour la suggestion et à Google pour le nom de ce piano bar à New York._

_J'espère que ce bonus vous a plu !_


	26. Bonus 4

_Hello à toutes et merci pour votre soutien_

_N'ayez aucun doute sur la réponse de Bella au chapitre précédent elle lui a dit un grand « oui » avant de se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser goulument !_

_Voilà donc vous vous attendez toutes à lire le mariage vu que pour les bonus je fais des sauts dans le temps et ben désolée, je n'ai pas été inspirée sur le sujet._

_Bonne lecture_

**Bonus 4 : Ce n'est pas aussi magique qu'on le croit… quoi que…**

J'étais à mon bureau essayant de prendre de l'avance pour les semaines à venir quand mon téléphone sonna : Bella.

Je décrochais de suite.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Putain Edward magne toi, j'en peux plus.

- Bella mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est… C'est le bébé, oh putain merde ! Go! Go ! Go ! cria-t-elle.

- J'arrive.

Je raccrochais couru prendre ma veste, merde, elle allait accoucher avec 3 semaines d'avances, est-ce que le bébé allait bien ? Elle devait être en panique, on avait convenu d'un code il y a déjà quelques semaines : le moment venu si elle me disait ou m'envoyait par texto « Go » c'est que le travail avait commencé et que je devais arriver au plus vite.

Arrivée à ma voiture, j'actionnais le bluetooth, appelais mon père et le cabinet pour les prévenir. Mon père était déjà à l'hôpital et faisait préparer une chambre à Bella. Rosalie se chargeait de prévenir le reste de la famille et nos amis. J'appelais également le gardien de notre immeuble Billy pour qu'il se rende chez nous voir comment allait Isabella et peut-être descendre son sac de maternité, il était déjà prêt dans la chambre du bébé que ma mère nous avait préparé. Nous avions choisi des couleurs neutres ne voulant pas connaitre le sexe avant la naissance.

A peine arrivée devant notre immeuble, je vis Bella sortir avec Billy, je l'aidais à s'installer dans la voiture en remerciant Billy. Nous partîmes aussi vite :

- Bella comment vas-tu ?

- A ton avis, cracha-t-elle.

Ah ! mince… mon père m'avait prévenu que les femmes pouvaient être légèrement différentes au moment de l'accouchement, la douleur étant intense, les réactions l'étaient aussi. J'avais déjà eu de la chance car Bella était une femme enceinte vraiment magnifique. Elle n'avait pas connu de nausées, elle n'avait pas vraiment de saut d'humeur, juste une accentuation des sentiments : quand elle était heureuse elle l'était encore plus, à l'inverse, elle pouvait verser une larme assez facilement devant des choses tristes. Elle n'avait pas été malade pendant sa grossesse et son appétit sexuel s'était décuplé et je dois dire que rien que pour cela je lui ferais dix gamins. Ses formes étaient plus généreuses, elle était resplendissante et assumait sa sexualité comme jamais, jamais rassasiée bref le rêve pour beaucoup d'hommes et ma réalité à moi.

Je la regardais inquiet. Elle grimaça en se tenait au siège.

Je posais une main que je voulais rassurante sur son genou.

- Ne me touche pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Bella, tentais-je de l'appeler pour fixer son attention sur autre chose que la douleur, elle ne me répondit pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, son visage se détendit, elle respira mieux.

- On arrive bientôt ma chérie, Carlisle nous attend.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- Bella parle moi ça me rend fou, comment te sens-tu, ça a commencé quand ? Dis-moi.

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux noirs, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait ma peau. J'insistais :

- S'il te plait, Bella.

- Putain Edward ça fait un mal de chien, j'ai que 3 minutes entre … agrrrrrrrrrrrr…..PUUUUUUUUUUUtain.

Bella se tordait à côté de moi, j'étais complètement impuissant, j'accélérais faute de pouvoir faire autre chose.

Nous arrivâmes enfin, mon père nous attendait devant la porte, il avait avec lui un fauteuil roulant, on installa Isabella, une connaissance de mon père se chargea d'aller garer la voiture.

Une nouvelle contraction arriva, je repensais au cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Je me plaçais devant Bella lui attrapant une main.

- Bella respires, expires, concentre toi sur ta respiration allez prends de profondes inspirations et expires.

J'imitais le mouvement tout en lui parlant. Elle leva enfin la tête et me regarda méchamment.

- Tu veux que j'accouche sur le trottoir ?

Je me relevais abasourdi par cette nouvelle rebuffade, mon père qui avait assisté à la scène passa sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste compatissant. Nous nous comprîmes en un regard et nous entrâmes dans l'hôpital.

Pendant le trajet à chaque contraction Bella serrait les dents, tout son corps se crispait. Je me penchais vers elle pour lui susurrer des mots réconfortants. C'est alors qu'elle saisit ma cravate et me tira proche de son visage et me dit les dents serrées :

- C'est de ta faute tout ça !

Arrivée dans la chambre, les infirmières installèrent Bella tout en lui posant quelques questions visiblement depuis deux heures Bella avait des contractions régulières et après un rapide examen, elle était déjà dilatée à 8 cm. La sage femme nous prévient :

- Je suis désolée c'est trop tard pour la péridurale vu la vitesse de dilatation.

- Vous plaisantez ? interrogea Bella.

- Non je suis désolée, répondit-elle… mais ça va aller vite, vous pouvez vous déplacer pour trouver une position qui vous convient mieux.

Bella fut prise d'une contraction et ne pu répondre. Je me rapprochais donc d'elle pour essayer de l'apaiser, elle saisit encore une fois ma cravate et tira dessus :

- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais, me dit-elle. Avant qu'une autre contraction l'empêche de continuer

Ok c'est la douleur qui parle, dès qu'elle me relâcha, je défis ma cravate pas question qu'elle tire de nouveau dessus. Comment un geste dans certaines circonstances étaient tout simplement hautement érotique et dans d'autres hyper désagréables.

A la fin de la contraction elle s'assit sur le lit, elle cherchait comment se mettre pour mieux appréhender la prochaine qui arriva vite.

Je me mis derrière elle et commençais à essayer de lui masser le dos. Elle ne dit rien, je continuais espérant que ça lui faisait du bien.

La contraction passée, elle ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, encore une autre, je repris mon massage mais l'effet visiblement ne fut pas aussi efficace que la première fois vu les plaintes de Bella, je collais donc mon torse à son dos et commença à lui dire :

-Inspires expires

Tout en prenant moi-même des grandes aspirations. Une fois la contraction passée Bella prit de grandes inspirations. A la suivante je fis le même manège mais Bella gémit :

- Tu me fais chier avec tes inspirations.

Bon trouve autre chose, visiblement chaque idée à une utilité unique, l'effet de surprise peut-être mais à chaque autre contraction tout était à refaire.

Je me plaçais devant elle et caressais sa joue en lui disant :

- Je t'aime Bella.

Elle balaya ma main d'un revers. Une contraction arriva, elle se tortillait

- Putain de merde ça fait mal bordel, cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

J'étais démuni, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour elle.

- Bella, l'appelais-je doucement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça Cullen.

Bon ben c'était pas le moment que je lui dise que j'avais beaucoup réfléchi et que j'aurais aimé qu'on ai 4 enfants.

Bon je tentais alors une autre méthode la douceur n'avait rien fait peut-être mon ton autoritaire la distrairait.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Maintenant ça suffit Bella, je suis avec toi, je ne te quitte pas et tout va bien se passer. OK ?

Elle me regarda incrédule et articula difficilement vu qu'une nouvelle contraction était arrivée :

- Je veux voir Carlisle.

Je lui caressais ses cheveux si doux, et déposais un baiser au sommet de son crane.

- D'accord je vais le chercher, je reviens de suite mon ange, allonge toi s'il te plait en attendant.

Je ne trouvais pas mon père… il était avec un patient, il ne devait pas en avoir pour long mais je ne voulais pas rester éloigner trop de Bella. Sa secrétaire me promit de nous l'envoyer dès le patient sorti. Je la remerciais avant de courir au chevet de Bella.

Son visage était transformé par la douleur, elle commençait à transpirer, mon dieu ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour être à sa place plutôt que de la voir souffrir.

Je repris mes caresses, elle m'ignora.

A chaque contraction, elle jurait plus ou moins fort. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Bella dire des jurons et avec autant de conviction. Mon père arriva enfin :

- Tu voulais me voir, lui dit Carlisle.

Elle hocha la tête, elle était dans une contraction, la sage femme arriva à ce moment là et lui fit un examen.

-Isabella, vous êtes totalement dilatée nous allons pouvoir commencer les poussées d'accord ? Je vais chercher le nécessaire, je reviens à tout de suite.

Bella hocha la tête et se retourna vers Carlisle. Elle respira un grand coup, sa voix était rauque :

- Carlisle, je veux que vous vasectomisiez Edward.

- QUOI ? Demandions-nous en cœur.

Une contraction arriva, Bella grimaça et se mit à crier :

- Vasectomisez-le !

Je regardais mon père, il se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire, moi je grinçais des dents.

Bella ne dit plus rien tant que la contraction n'était pas passée. Une fois finie, elle se retourna vers mon père. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant en lui disant :

- Bella, il faut en parler avant.

On aurait dit qu'il parlait à une enfant. Bella lui jeta un regard noir et lui dit :

- Je ne pousserais pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas fait vasectomisé.

J'assistais à la scène sans rien dire trop abasourdi. Mon père soupira.

- Bella je te promets de vous recevoir Edward et toi en entretien pour en discuter d'accord ?

Elle le regarda suspicieux. Il ajouta :

- Tu veux qu'on prenne rendez-vous tout de suite.

Une contraction arriva, Bella hocha la tête. Une fois la contraction finie, elle lui dit :

- Avant de sortir de cet hôpital nous passerons à votre bureau pour fixer la date de l'intervention.

Elle nous jaugea tous les deux attendant notre consentement.

Mon père répondit un simple :

- Bien.

Bella me fixait, je voulais protester, la raisonner. Mon père fit un mouvement qui capta mon attention, je le regardais droit dans les yeux et je vis qu'il voulait me faire passer un message réconfortant, et il regarda Bella.

Je m'approchais donc d'elle, je lui fis un baiser sur le front en lui disant :

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur.

Alors que je me reculais, elle me regarda intensément, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle éclata en sanglot :

- Je suis désolée, ça fait si mal.

Je l'appris dans mes bras essayant de la réconforter, une contraction arriva, elle se mit à gigoter et siffla entre ses lèvres :

- J'ai envie de pousser.

Carlisle partit chercher la sage femme, visiblement ça avait du sens pour lui. Bella me tient la main alors qu'elle grimaçait. C'était comme si la contraction ne s'arrêta pas, elle avait juste le temps de reprendre son souffle que la douleur réapparaissait. Elle me cria :

- Edward ce n'est pas normal.

- Ils arrivent Bella, tiens le coup.

- Regarde ! me dit-elle.

Merde j'en n'avais pas vraiment envie mais je m'exécutais et là je vis quelques chose d'incroyable : des cheveux.

Je couru actionnais l'alarme et me replaçais face à elle, elle grimaça à nouveau :

- Je suis là Bella t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer ils arrivent, lui dis-je.

-Il faut que je pousse, dit-elle complètement désorientée.

Et là je vis tout doucement la tête sortir, je mis ma main pour la soutenir et j'encourageais Bella :

- C'est bien ma belle notre bébé arrive mais si tu pouvais te retenir de pousser.

Elle souffla un faible « Edward » avant qu'une autre contraction arrive et que son visage se transforme en souffrance. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, la tête était presque totalement sortie :

- Oh mon dieu, entendais-je derrière moi.

En quelques secondes, la sage femme était vers moi, je commençais un mouvement de recul.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Restez réceptionner le bébé, il arrive.

Alors que Bella poussait et que mon père l'encourageait, la sage femme me guida pour dégager l'épaule du bébé et me disait comment le manipuler. Elle me prévient qu'il était glissant. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes avant que je ne tienne dans mes mains mon enfant. J'étais pétrifié et mon père s'extasiait avec la sage femme.

- Edward, m'appela Bella.

Je contemplais ce petit être dans mes bras, mon enfant se mit à crier à plein poumons. Ça me réveilla de ma transe et je fis ce que la sage femme me demanda, je le déposais sur le ventre de ma femme en lui disant :

- Je te présente notre fils et je lui fis un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

_._

_._

_._

_J'espère que ce dernier bonus vous a plu. Je n'ai pas mis THE END car peut-être je serai inspirée plus tard par un second épilogue mais pour l'instant cette fic s'arrête. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire et j'espère vous voir sur mon autre fic : Tu es ma promise._

_Merci de me laisser vos impressions_

_Christina_


	27. La fin

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Voici enfin la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci à Mary02 et CeLiRa3789 pour leurs corrections et réactions face à ce chapitre._

_J'ai écrit un OS pour le concours Opposed Passion Contest, vous le trouverez sur mon profil._

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions à ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

**La fin**

_10 ans plus tard._

Je chargeais la dernière valise avant de me mettre au volant de l'auto.

- Alors vous êtes prêt ?

Pas de réponse.

- Mes crapauds numéro 1, 2, 3 et ma petite princesse, est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?

J'entendis un petit « oui » de ma princesse et un gros râle des garçons.

- Papa ! Arrêtes de nous appeler comme ça, on est plus des bébés, me dit mon grand.

- Tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé ta princesse tu resteras un crapaud mon fils, le taquinais-je.

Alors que Bella s'installait dans la voiture, mon ainé lui dit :

- Maman fait quelques choses, la supplia-t-il.

- Chéri soit un gentleman comme ton père et tu deviendras un charmant jeune homme, me soutient-elle.

Je lui souris.

J'entendis mon fils grommelé à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Des vrais malades ces deux là !

Nous fîmes la sourde oreille. Mon second fils me demanda alors :

- Où est-ce qu'on va papa ?

- Surprise, répondis-je.

Alors que mes deux plus jeunes tapaient des mains, mes grands dirent :

- Oh non papa, dis-nous.

- Nope, répondis-je.

- Allez papa, t'es pas drôle là, qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre, me dit l'ainé. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore une fois dans une communauté qui ne parle pas notre langue juste pour apprendre le langage corporel, soupira-t-il.

- Où encore manger dans le noir pour l'éveil des sens, soupira mon second.

- Vous n'êtes pas joueurs, les taquinais-je.

- Maman, s'il te plait, commencèrent-ils à supplier leur mère.

- Mes chéris, je voudrais bien mais c'est une surprise pour moi aussi, dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Oh purée, s'exclama le grand, ça va être encore pire, j'en suis sûr, allez papa crache le morceau.

Je ris, ils n'allaient pas être déçus.

Après deux heures de route, nous arrivâmes devant une cabane au milieu des bois, le cadre était magnifique une rivière coulait à 50 mètres, un peu plus loin nous entendions le bruit d'une cascade.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda mon second fils.

- Bienvenue chez nous pour cette fin de semaine, m'exclamais-je.

- C'est une plaisanterie, s'insurgea mon ainé.

- Non, nous allons vivre comme dans l'ancien temps, sans eau courante, ni électricité.

J'entendis les protestations dans mon dos.

- Et tout le monde met la main à la patte, allez oust au boulot, dis-je joyeux alors que nous étions tous sortis du véhicule.

Alors que les enfants commençaient à découvrir les environs, Bella me regarda incertaine.

- Allez, lui dis-je, montre l'exemple.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, tenta-t-elle.

Je me mis face à elle, je posais mes mains dans son cou, mes pouces sur sa mâchoire et lui fis relever la tête. Je lui souris tendrement.

- Tu me dois bien ça, lui murmurais-je tout en rapprochant mon visage, j'ai accepté de me faire vasectomiser après la naissance de notre princesse pour toi.

Je vis une grimace apparaître sur ses lèvres avant de poser les miennes. Je lui fis un baiser sonore avant de la lâcher.

- Allez au boulot, criais-je en claquant une fesse de ma douce. Elle protesta pour la forme et se dirigea vers notre petit ange qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- Allons voir l'état à l'intérieur, dit-elle feignant l'entrain.

Avec les garons, nous réussîmes à rassembler assez de bois secs pour faire un feu, nous fûmes très fiers de nous et je les félicitais de cette bonne coopération. Les filles avaient ouvertes toutes les fenêtres de la maison… enfin cabane serait plus juste.

Tout le monde y mettait du sien et j'étais très heureux d'être coupé du monde juste avec ma famille. Je savais pertinemment qu'à l'âge adulte, mes enfants se souviendront de ces moments là. Je voulais vraiment leur faire partager tout l'amour que j'ai pour eux et que d'une certaine manière qu'il suffisait que nous soyons réunis tous les six pour être heureux, invincibles, complets.

Nous passâmes la journée à explorer la forêt environnante, à jouer dans la rivière, nous en étions réduits à des activités somme toutes très simples mais tellement ressourçantes, tellement apaisantes.

Le soir venu nous passions un long moment des plus agréables autour du feu, mais l'heure du coucher arriva vite. Personne n'était pressé de se séparer pour la nuit. Pourquoi ? Non pas par nostalgie que la soirée se termine, non non non, mes gamins avaient la trouille de se retrouver seuls.

Je proposais qu'on colle des lits et qu'on se mette l'un à côté de l'autre dans nos sacs de couchage.

J'étais donc à une extrémité, ma petite princesse contre moi, puis mon cadet des garçons qui était calé contre Bella, de l'autre côté d'elle il y avait mon deuxième fils et enfin c'est l'ainé qui était à l'autre bout, assez fier de jouer le rôle de grand à protéger tout comme moi.

Nous passions tous une nuit des plus étranges, pas habitués aux petits bruits des cabanes et de la forêt.

Les deux jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, nous trouvions toujours à s'occuper dans la nature, les enfants avaient retrouvés leur bonne humeur. Mais c'est de meilleure humeur encore qu'ils accueillirent la nouvelle : ils allaient passer quelques jours de vacances chez Esmée et Carlisle pendant que Bella et moi partions en escapade.

Trop rarement enfin quand même plusieurs fois par an quand les derniers nés étaient assez grands pour rester chez leur grands parents, je kidnappais Bella pour quelques jours en amoureux j'avais besoin de l'avoir rien que pour moi.

J'avais besoin que nous nous retrouvions en laissant notre côté parent et professionnel à New-York pour se consacrer qu'à nous, la femme et l'homme que nous étions.

Après le déjeuner à la villa et la distribution des chambres pour les enfants nous pouvions enfin nous éclipser. J'avais fait une option d'achat pour une île, je sais c'est fou mais je voulais qu'on ait un petit havre de paix rien qu'à nous. Nous pourrions y aller avec les enfants, je nous voyais déjà avec les garçons parcourant l'île à la recherche de fruits régionaux ou encore faire des cabanes dans les arbres.

Je suis sûr qu'Esmée pourrait nous être d'une grande aide dans la rénovation de la demeure. Je fondais de gros espoirs sur ce projet et j'étais impatient de le partager avec Bella, presque autant que de me retrouver seul avec elle dans la chambre du jet privé qui nous emmènerait là-bas.

Une fois les enfants embrassés pour la dixième fois et les recommandations d'usage nous partîmes en voiture à l'aéroport.

Nous avions à peine quitté la propriété que Bella m'interrogea :

- Nous allons où cette fois-ci, me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice, de tendresse, d'anticipation.

Je lui répondis avec un sourire :

- C'est une surprise mon cœur.

Nous étions arrêtés à un feu rouge, je pris sa main dans la mienne paume contre paume et j'embrassais le dos de sa main.

Par ce geste, je lui promettais plusieurs jours de plaisir. Son sourire rayonnant s'effaça un peu pour laisser de la place à des yeux débordants de désir.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il fallait vraiment que nous arrivions vite au jet. Je me retenais de me jeter sur ses lèvres, nous étions déjà dans notre petite bulle.

Nous fûmes vite ramenés à la réalité par un pressé qui nous klaxonna, le feu était passé au vert.

A regret, je quittais les yeux de mon âme sœur tout en démarrant.

A peine avions nous avancé de quelques mètres que j'entendis un bruit grinçant de freins, de pneus qui dérapent, un cri d'effroi de ma douce, puis un choc accompagné d'un bruit de taule assourdissant et plus rien.


	28. 20 ans après

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci pour vos réactions, j'ai décidé de faire face et de revenir de mon igloo où j'étais bien cachée. Voici un peu d'explications face à la fin du Client._

_Merci à Mary02 et CeLiRa3789_

_Rappelez-vous la conversation d'Alice avec Isabella au chapitre 5 :_

_« Mon frère est né sous le nom de Masen. Nos mères étaient sœurs. Un jour son père a trouvé sa mère au lit avec un autre homme, son père c'est enfui et sa mère a essayé de le rattraper, c'est là qu'elle a eu un accident de voiture. Elle est morte sur le coup. Edward et moi ne connaissons pas bien les circonstances de la mort de son père. Celui-ci a rejoint sa femme 5 jours après, juste le temps nécessaire pour mettre ses papiers en ordre et faire savoir ses dernières volontés. Edward avait 5 ans, il a été adopté par mes parents et élevé comme un membre à part entière de notre famille »_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

_._

**20 ans plus tard**

Comme chaque année nous nous réunissions tous autour de la tombe de Bella et Edward. Malgré les années qui passent c'était toujours aussi douloureux.

J'avais bien de la difficulté à regarder les yeux rougis de ces enfants devenus grands. J'ai tellement aimé m'occuper d'eux, étant stérile, j'ai chéri chaque instant passé avec eux à essayer de les faire devenir adultes. Malgré tout cette joie qu'ils m'ont apportée, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et que mes amours aient encore leurs parents. Je ne supportais toujours pas de voir leur tristesse sur leur visage.

Oh combien ils avaient grandis, je les regardais tour à tour.

L'ainé était le portrait craché de son père, il avait cette attitude toujours digne et fier, il avait repris avec succès les commandes de Masen Corp tout en étant un époux merveilleux, sa jeune épouse lui tenait fermement la main, son ventre était déjà bien rond et je savais combien pour lui c'était dur de penser que ce petit être ne connaitrait jamais ses grands-parents même s'il nous avait accepté Emmett et moi comme substitut de parents.

Le second était le portrait craché de sa mère aussi têtu qu'elle, il avait suivi avec brio les études de droit et avait son propre cabinet. Il n'avait pas voulu être rattaché au notre à Jasper et moi et encore moins travailler pour son frère, il avait un esprit indépendant.

Le dernier fils était insaisissable, il regrettait ne pas avoir plus de souvenirs avec ses parents alors très tôt il est parti à la découverte de ses parents à travers les mêmes activités qu'ils leur proposaient lors de leur escapade en famille. C'est ainsi qu'il est devenu anthropologue, il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'empathie et voyageait à travers le monde pour rencontrer diverses populations.

Enfin notre petite princesse, si forte et si fragile à la fois, un mélange subtil entre ses deux parents, elle avait les cheveux bruns bouclés de sa mère et les yeux verts perçants de son père. Elle était si belle. Elle aussi cherchait à sa manière son identité à travers ses parents perdus. Elle tomba complètement en amour avec l'île qu'Edward voulait acheter avant son décès. Carlisle avait finalisé l'achat. Les enfants aimaient s'y rendre, ils voulaient faire vivre la mémoire de leurs parents à travers les projets qu'ils avaient eu. Très jeune notre princesse voulu aller vivre là bas, mais c'était impossible à ce moment-là, alors dès qu'elle fut majeur, elle entreprit de séparer l'île en deux, d'un côté la demeure pour la famille et de l'autre elle y avait fait construire un hôtel qu'elle gérait d'une main de maître depuis.

Je regardais ces quatre enfants qui pestaient contre ce destin si cruel. Ils étaient si beaux, si unis. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis, une Aura se créait avec le sentiment qu'Isabella et Edward étaient présents également. Ils arrivaient à faire revivre l'âme de leurs parents, à travers leurs sourires, leurs actions et surtout leurs amours.

Il était troublant de voir l'analogie entre la mort des parents d'Edward en particulier celle de sa mère morte dans un accident de voiture et la sienne. Ses parents étaient morts alors qu'ils se déchiraient, trahis dans leur amour. Bella et Edward eux étaient morts par excès d'amour et ce besoin d'être tout l'un pour l'autre, ce qu'ils étaient maintenant à jamais.

_._

_._

_._

_Merci de m'avoir suivie et partagée avec moi cette histoire._


End file.
